Find a new way
by BecBoc
Summary: One decision by parents of newly born twins causes them to be separated forever. But with a death and twist of fate can they replace the one they lost? Without the other finding out who she really is? Niley
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-** So this is another story I wrote while bored on the holidays. I have a feeling someone may have written a very similar story though, so if they have tell me and I will delete it or something :P Anyway hope you enjoy :D

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything!**

**Chapter 1**

**_Nick POV_**

Her hair glistened as we sat in the sunlight, the gentle breeze blowing it as I had my arms firmly wrapped around her waist. She looked over the water just watching the movement of the ocean in amazement. Her eyes suddenly turned looking up at me and then slowly a small smile came to her face, but it wasn't her normal smile…I hadn't seen that since last year…

"You think they'll be seas in heaven?" She whispered out, her voice was so weak and I looked at her as the breeze struck us again, her light brown hair dancing in the wind against her frail figure.

"Yeah of course there will be…I can already see you swimming in the waves" I whispered and she gave a smile, while my eyes prickled with tears I hated seeing her like this, it was torture.

"You'll never forget me right?" She whispered her voice serious as I gazed down staring at her blue eyes twinkling in the sunlight. I gave a very small simple nod, in response she moved her hand to my face…

"I want you to move on though…you need to for me Nick" She whispered and I looked down at her biting my lip…I loved her so much I could never move on from this...what we had was perfect ad no relationship would ever replace the way I felt with her.

"I'll try but…" I whispered as she pressed her lips against mine, and pulled away giving me a weak smile as the wind blew past us again, the setting sun illuminating her pale face.

"No buts…you have to," She said and I nodded as she moved her hand and wiped my tears away, I tried to stop them but I couldn't. I knew this was it after months of treatment this was finally goodbye and I just didn't want to do it…I couldn't, I was not ready to loose her not yet...

"I love you Nick…" She whispered and I bit my lip holding back the thousands of tears I was trying to desperately hide. I looking at her and nodded moving my head down and very lightly kissed her gentle on the head.

"I love you too Kylie…" I whispered and she closed her eyes burying her head into my arms as I wrapped them around her trying to protect her from what was to come, while the wind gentle blew her life away.

**2 weeks later**

_**Joe POV**_

"Teen sensation Kylie today is being farewelled at her family's mansion in North Hollywood. Kylie 16 was diagnosed 8 months ago with acute leukemia and 2 weeks ago passed away in the presence of family and her boyfriend Nick Lucas" A reporter on E news stated as I quickly turned it off…Nick didn't need to see that today…none of us did.

"Hey you okay?" Kevin asked as I sat staring at the TV and gave a nod, I wasn't though no one was, we all pretended like we were but how could we be? It didn't seem fair that one of my best friends and a girl who I considered my little sister had to die when she was so young.

"We got to go boys…" Moms voice said and I saw Nick standing there in a suit, I could see him standing there but I knew he wasn't here at all, he was in a world of his own holding onto memories and trying to avoid the reality that Kylie was gone and she was never coming back.

"Let's go then" Dad mumbled as we all moved silently towards the door, none of us knew what to say, when she started treatment we really thought she'd be okay…but she wasn't, and for what it seemed like months we all just ignored the obvious until she made the decision...she did not want anymore treatment. We all tried to convince her to keep going all knowing that it was a waste of time, she just wanted to die...being alive was hurting her to much.

"Do you think the paparazzi will be thick today?" Kevin whispered and mom gave a small nod as we all piled into the car. Then there was yet again another deadly silence; they'd been so common lately because no one knew what to say. I gazed over at my little brother…he'd lost the love of his life nothing we said could make him feel better, only the silence brought him some peace.

"I wonder what Megan will be wearing? Something inappropriate most likely" Mom stated breaking the silence, I flinched hearing that name as did most of the people in the car, I glanced at my youngest brother Frankie who was holding back tears…

"Do you think she even cares Kys gone?" Kevin whispered out and we all exchanged looks, Megan was Kylie's step mom…she was young enough to be her sister though, we were never really sure what Billy, Kylie's dad was thinking when they married.

"Most likely not…" Dad whispered seriously, as we all feel back into the silence. She had only married him for the money and everyone knew that including Kylie, Megan was horrible to Kylie but she never even mentioned it to her dad, she knew there was no point causing trouble.

"You have a interview next week boys…is that okay?" Dad asked, we all gave a small nod; it was hard growing up in the spot light with the three of us being the Lucas Brothers; the hottest band going around. So when we met the famous teen pop sensation Kylie she understood what our life was like, seeing she was in the same situation as us…

We finally came to a stop following the many other cars all holding family and friends like ourselves, we parked the car and got out only to be faced with the paparazzi. They instantly started taking photos of us, and talking away like it was a normal day if only they had a soul…to think that they would come and take photos on a day like today. We got the gates of the house we had been to so many times before as the security let us in, I stared at the people surrounding the garden and driveway all looking grim yet some smiling reflecting on Kys life.

"Hey guys" Lucas said as we all looked at him and he handed us a service sheet which had a photo of a smiling Kylie on the front. Lucas was Kylie's older half brother, Megan's child…he didn't see her as his mother though he saw her more as the devil.

"Can we talk later I need to give something to you Nick" He mumbled as mom and dad walked away with Frankie, we all gave him a confused nod and he sighed looking around quickly.

"I found some things in Kylie's room…you'll want to see them" He whispered seriously. I looked at him puzzled…what did he mean by that? I nodded along with my brothers and he gave us a weak grin as he walked off greeting the next family.

We moved towards the pool and I opened the service sheet to see a photo of Kylie and Nick from last year when we were on tour with her. I sighed looking over at Nick, he looked like he was dead…there was no other way to explain how devastated he looked. Slowly all of us drifted away while I just stood there staring at the photo on the sheet in my fingers thinking how quickly everything had changed.

**_Kevin POV_**

The service was good, well as good as a funeral can be. Kylie's body had been buried days ago and only her close family and friends went to it, us included. In a way I guess that had prepared us more for today…we'd already said our goodbyes and shed most of our tears, it made us stronger. Now we were all standing around awkwardly outside as I took a bite of a small cupcake looking at Megan who was in a black dress her whole cleavage just hanging out there for everyone to see.

"Guys…" Lucas said and we greeted him with a smile, he got on fantastically well with Kylie even though they weren't blood related they saw each other as brother and sister.

"You think you can cope going to her room? Or we could go somewhere else, it's just there is so many people around" He asked and I nodded with Joe as we gazed at Nick who took a deep breath before finally giving a small nod.

With that Lucas nodded for us to follow and we slowly moved through the crowed and walked inside the house, the first think I noticed was Billy sitting on the couch a vague expression across his face while Mom sat next to him muttering comforting words none of them making an impact, he'd lost his only child nothing could comfort him. I shook my head upset and headed towards the stairs catching up to the guys as they slowly walked along the hallway. I gazed at the photos I'd seen a million times, but now they meant so much more…all the photos of Kylie growing up then one of Billy and her mom who had died when she was 5 from the same disease that had finally taken Kys life.

"I was going through Kys room, and I found something that I think was meant for you Nick…" Lucas stated, opening the bedroom door as Joe walked in. Nick stood for a moment just gazing in before reluctantly moving inside as I followed. I sighed seeing the bright blue walls we'd helped her personally paint, and the books and clothing lying on the floor where she'd left them…

"Megan went to throw it out, but I opened it…don't freak out though and don't tell anyone you know. Ky didn't tell any of you about this did she?" Lucas asked, pulling me back to reality as I shook my head with the guys. He gave us a look and then walked to her huge wardrobe and shuffled around coming back with a huge yellow folder.

"What is it?" I whispered interested as he sighed opening it and walked over to the door carefully locking it so no one could come in, so this was that serious then! He nodded towards the bed as we followed and sat next to him on it and he pulled out a piece of paper slowly handing it to Nick.

We watched his eyes scan the piece of paper quickly, slowly tears formed in his eyes as I watched them cascade down his face. But soon his grief was taken over by confusion and finally he put it down looked at Lucas completely shocked. I said nothing reaching for the paper as Lucas grabbed my hand and held up a photo handing it to Nick who looked at it for less then a second before absolute horror consumed his features. I reached over again and grabbed the paper with Lucas' approval and went to read it…

"Kevin read out loud…" Joe demanded wanting to know. I nodded seeing Kylie's neat writing and looking at Nick just staring at the photo in absolute amazement.

"To who ever finds this, hopefully Nick… I want to tell you a story. Two years ago I came across this photo of my mom and dad with obviously me as a baby. But look closer and you see something is next to my mom…another baby. " I whispered out and instantly myself and Joe exchanged looks, as Nick held up the photo we both turned our gaze to it looking at the photo and sure enough next to Kylie's mom was another bassinet with a baby in it just half in the photo.

"Keep reading" Lucas stated and I looked back to the paper…it couldn't be what I was thinking could it? I took a deep breath gazing at it again; I was in shock…did that mean Kylie had a brother or sister who had died?

"I of course went to the conclusion I had a brother or sister that died, but me being me decided to look into it. I went to the hospital I was born and I managed to get myself into the medical files…it's good being famous sometimes." I whispered as Nick opened the folder and took out a bunch of other sheets.

"I stole my birth records…and my twin sister's…who didn't die at all" I whispered choking as Joe just stared at me and Nick just looked totally confused at the sheets before him.

"Mom and dad gave her up for adoption for reasons which I still don't know, but she had a medical condition…a hole in her heart which I think might be the reason they gave her up. They picked the strongest baby, which obviously didn't work out in the long run" I whispered out as I bit my lip feeling the tears coming to my eyes imaging her writing this, I gazed up to see some tears falling down Nick's face…obviously she wasn't the stronger one now.

"I leave these to who ever it is to find my twin, it doesn't say whether we are identical or not so well that should be interesting, seeing if we are actually identical she will look the same as me…but I did some more research and came up with the name Miley and location L.A" I stated, as Lucas just sighed shaking his head…I was in absolute shock by this…so she had a twin, which Billy had given up? Why would he have done that? Just because of the heart condition?

"Please find my sister…she deserves to know about me, about the family she never was in…" I finished seeing her signature at the end and realized I had tears spilling down my face…

"We have to find her…" Nick suddenly said as we all gazed at him, I saw the determined look across his face; it was an emotion I hadn't seen in such a long time. I nodded… we needed to find this Miley girl for Kylie…. it's what she wanted us to do and maybe some how in the process we could come to grips with loosing our best friend.

**A/N- **Kylie is just because it rhymes with Miley...I know how creative of me! Lucas is based on Lucas Till and Megan is based kind of on Megan Fox :P Please review and give me feedback it would be much appreciated!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own anything!

**Chapter 2**

**_Miley POV_**

"Girls just listen okay, you all have no attachment to the movements you are making! Dance is about showing emotion and feeling the beat with in not acting like you're better then everyone else in this class" Liz whined at her 15 year old class as I stood idle by chipping my nails leaning against the large mirror near the speakers.

"Do it again now but with feeling" Liz yelled, turning and looking at me nodding to turn the music on which I did gazing at the spoiled girls in front of me all wanting to be the next big thing in the dance world.

I guess I was gifted with being able to dance, it was something I was good at…I mean I was an okay student but dance was different. I stared at all these girls knowing not one of them had talent, sure they could dance but without feeling the music within you were just average…I had always had that sense of beat inside of me I guess it was because I'd be so cautious my whole life feeling the beat of my heart, and now with the music it was the same steady rhythm.

"Okay…you aren't listening to a word I am saying! You need to express yourself. Miley honey please…can you just do it!" Liz pleaded, I looked at her creased forehead and drained expression, giving a sigh I nodded as she instantly smiled.

"Now watch Miley and repeat" Liz stated giving me thankful look as I rolled eyes pulling my hair up and tying it, I walked to the middle of the dance academy as all the try hard 15 year olds looked at me like they were all ten times better then I ever would be.

"Right step, left step turn down up back three four" Liz stated as I did it, and quickly walked off taking my position back leaning on the mirror, as she looked at me worried and a little confused.

"Okay break guys…" She stated and I looked at her as she walked over to me, she sighed leaning next to me and handed over a drink bottle.

"You okay…?" She asked as I took the drink bottle from her and gave a small nod, and she sighed looking at me.

"As your boss I would believe that Mi as your friend what's wrong you've been all upset for the last two weeks" She stated and I looked at her shaking my head, it wouldn't make sense to her…it would just sound stupid.

"It's stupid really…nothing is wrong…" I stated and she looked at me raising her eyebrows as I sighed knowing that I wasn't going to get away with saying nothing at all.

"I don't know…I just feel like I lost something…it sounds strange but I just feel really lethargic at the moment…like after it happened last year" I whispered and she looked at me a little scared.

"Miley sweet heart…your parents would not want this! I see you as my daughter and you need to move on…even when your world is falling apart you know I am always here…just talk to me" She whispered, I sighed tracing my fingers along my bracelet…it wasn't my parents I was thinking about that was making me sad it was something else…I just didn't know what right now.

"But they weren't my parents Liz! If they really loved me they would have told me…maybe that's why they died! They were being punished for not telling me! Plus it's not them I am thinking about" I stated, giving a sigh…no one understood me I was too moody and complex for anyone to be my friend let alone try to be my boyfriend.

"Is Dan home at the moment?" She asked thinking I was talking about him, I shook my head, Dan was my older brother, well not really my brother I was adopted when I was born I'd only found out last year when my parents had both been killed in a car crash and Dan had let out the whole family secret when he was drunk.

"He is coming back from college tonight to spend the weekend with me" I stated and she gave a nod with a weak smile, I spent from Monday to Friday alone in an apartment that belonged to Dan while he stayed at college in his room. I only told Liz he came home at the weekend, in truth he came home if I was lucky an hour a month just to check I was still alive…even then he didn't care.

"What about school grades and everything good?" She asked and I rolled my eyes moving away from the mirror gazing back at her sucking on the drink bottle lid.

"There fine mom" I stated in a mocking voice and she rolled her eyes, she was 28 and owned this dance academy it was one of the best in L.A, and she used to be our old neighbor...she said I was talented and forced me to start dancing when I was three thankfully she did it though…

"I am sure missy, now get a smile on your face and teach these stupid 15 year olds a lesson" She stated with a grin, although I was 16 I had finished all my testing to be a teacher in dancing and was one of the top ballet and hip hop dancers in the state.

"Okay, girls lets do it again this time with a little more energy" Liz stated as the music started blaring and I watched them all try their hardest to prove how good they were. I couldn't help but smile at their weird movements and totally out of beat steps…it was good to feel like they weren't perfect even if they all looked like it. I suddenly heard the front door bell ring and let out a groan.

"Miley can you go answer the door" Liz said, as I forced to walk over around the group towards the doors and buzzed who ever it was in. We had to have that system here because we often had celebrities in practicing for their newest music video or record breaking sold out tour.

"Hi, I am Megan Stewart" A woman said she looked in her mid thirties trying to look in her twenties and had been in the tanning bed way too long. She had a huge diamond on her finger and I instantly looked at her confused.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" I asked as she just gave a laugh flicking her bottle blond hair and then looked directly into my eyes and quickly looking away shaking her head…

"Oh my step daughter died a couple of weeks back…you know Kylie the singer" She said with absolutely no emotion what so ever but happiness. I looked at her a little shock of course I'd seen her everyone had…she'd been on every gossip magazine the last couple of weeks.

"Oh of course…what can I do for you today?" I asked looking at her and she gave me a smile and curled her lip, as I stared down at her low cut bright pink top staring at her boobs hanging out for everyone to see.

"Myself and my husband are going to try and get me into the singing business and I need some private dance lessons over the next couple of weeks with this Elizabeth women, Beyonce said she was the best." She stated calmly like she was just having a cup of coffee with Beyonce while watching them bury Kylie.

"I am sure that will be fine…she is pretty booked out next week the only time she is free is from…9-10am on Saturdays" I stated and realized that was my shift to practice my own solos…great.

"That sounds perfect, can I pay now?" she asked and I nodded writing her name quickly down, as I glanced to see Lady GaGa was coming in Saturday morning…well I was going to be here for that at least.

"That will be $250 for four lessons" I stated and she grinned and pulled out the money in cash and handed over giving me a smile, and then glancing at my hair…

"You know if you put some extensions in, and some make up you might actually be a pretty girl" She stated with a grin and walked out as I just rolled my eyes.

"Yeah and if you take your extensions out you're still going to look like a gold digging whore" I mumbled under my breath and closed the book walked back into the room to see the girls all packing to leave.

"Megan Stewart Kylie's step mother just booked a lesson with you for this Saturday at 9 for the next four weeks" I stated walking over to Liz who raised her eyebrows at me.

"Good to see she is mourning her daughter…" She stated as I nodded, Kylie seemed such a down to earth girl and the amount of times I'd been told I looked like her was plain annoying…It had been an on going thing since she became famous. I mean I had to agree I did look a lot like her but the amount of times teen girls had come up to me in the street asking for an autograph was unbelievable.

"Okay lets practice for your Lucas brothers audition next week" Liz stated and I groaned as she looked at me confused, why had I even been excited about doing that? I mean I was three months ago but now…it just seemed like a burden.

"Don't tell me you've changed your mind come on Mi this is your chance to be big and its over summer break…plus your 16 and you know…" She stated as I gave a laugh looking at her.

"And Nick just lost his girlfriend to cancer…plus I bet they treat their dancers like crap, they sound like total divas" I stated and she looked at me raising her eyebrows…

"Well you won't know till you try out will you? Come on Mi it's worth a shot…you'll regret it if you don't!" She stated as the final group of girls left and I nodded and she gave a grin, and walked over to the stereo as I mentally slapped myself for letting into her.

**_Lucas POV_**

"Honey I am home" Moms voice echoed through the house as I groaned great the devil was home, I got off my bed and walked down the hallway gazing at Kys empty bed in the process.

"Dinner Luc" Billy yelled and I sighed and continued walking down the stairs as I heard moms heels clicking on the tiled floor. I walked into the lounge to see Billy putting plates down…

I watched him gaze at the place Ky would normal sit and closed his eyes and put the plate in my spot instead as he saw I'd seen and I gave him a saddened look. He knew Ky meant so much to me, and I missed her so much in the five years I'd been able to call her my sister we'd become best friends in the process.

"Have a seat Luc" He stated and I quickly sat down, as mom came in with a huge grin…she didn't even miss Ky you could tell but Billy couldn't he was too blinded by love.

"So how was school lovely boy?" Mom asked and I looked at her, I was 17 and a senior but I knew I'd be repeating at the end of the year, I'd just missed too much since Ky was diagnosed.

"I didn't go to school mom, I started packing Kys stuff" I whispered and her smile instantly fell and nodded, Billy couldn't do it and I knew mom would just chuck everything out…which left me to sort through everything.

"They are going to have a memorial service for her at the Teen Choice Awards next week…" Billy suddenly said looking between both of us taking a breath.

"She's nominated for four awards…I am guessing we'll have to go" He stated and I looked at him sympathetically…that was going to be hard.

"Oh guess what I did today" Mom suddenly said brightly as we both gazed at her and she looked up with a huge smile.

"I booked some dance lessons at the place that everyone is talking about at the moment…you know the really posh dance studio in North Hollywood" She stated and we both nodded. neither of us knowing where she was talking about as Billy gave a grin.

"That's good Megan" He said happily, that's the only reason mom married Billy was for the money and the chance to make a carer now Ky was out of the way it was going to b easy, she was always jealous of how much attention Ky got from Billy.

"The girl who served me, actually looked a lot like Kylie" She said and I instantly dropped my fork, I remembered back to the discussion I had with the guys at her funeral…it made me remember I had to start researching Kylie's twin.

"What was her name?" I asked casually as she pulled a face concentrating a bit and shrugged…

"I don't think she told me…she wasn't that pretty though nothing compared to Kylie she needed a lot of work done" She stated casually and I nodded, I was meeting the three guys tomorrow to start off our search for Miley…but at the moment hopes were low seeing Ky had spent two years and only got a name and where she lived here.

"Oh and the Lucas boys called they are coming over for dinner tomorrow" Billy said as I gave a nod and continued to eat away thinking of Ky.

**A/N- Okay so thanks so much for all the reviews it was fantastic to read your feedback! I know the Jonas/Lucas brothers wouldn't generally have back up dancers but just run with it! Hope you liked this chapter and please keep reviewing!! **


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Thanks for the great reviews from everyone and please keep giving me feedback! The medical information in this chapter is all made up and totally false so yeah! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer~Don't own anything!

**Chapter 3**

_**Kevin POV**_

I sat tapping my fork on the side of my plate waiting for someone to say something, but no one did. No one had something to say and most of us did not want to be here, we were forced by our parents in the hope it would some how help us get back to a normal cycle of life, but how was that even possible. I gazed at my brothers all slowly eating with everyone else, a year ago everyone would have been smiling and laughing but now the scene was just the opposite sad and depressive. We were at the Stewart's and while everyone had a grim expression Megan was smiling from ear to ear like she'd just won the lotto.

"So boys, guess what I am going to do?" Megan said happily as we all my family just gazed at her in horror she was just too happy…I mean we were all struggling to even pull a weak smile while she was like a five year old at a circus, smiling at everything and anything.

"What Megan?" Mom said as delightful as possible, I gazed to see Nick pushing his food around his plate and I sighed…he didn't get much happier then this at the moment.

"I am taking up dancing, down at the dance studio that everyone is talking about" She stated with a grin as Billy looked at her with a smile and I saw Lucas look up interested like he'd just remembered something.

"They have a girl that looks like Kylie there, don't they mom" Lucas stated and he gazed directly at me and Joe as we raised our eyebrows and Nick's head instantly shot up at the mention.

"Yeah she did it was kind of creepy actually...future girlfriend for you Nick" She stated and I literally just stared in amazement…did she even think before she spoke…I could have hit her, Nick suddenly stood up and I could just feel how tense the room got as he walked away up the staircase.

"I didn't mean it like that" Megan stated rolling her eyes, but it was to late she'd already done the damage. I just wanted Billy to see what she really was...but he just could not see her manipulative ways and happiness that her step daughter was gone... or maybe he ignored it, not wanting to loose another person in his family.

"It's fine Megan" Dad muttered not meaning it as we all feel into an awkward silence finishing our dinner, suddenly Lucas stood up and we all glanced at him as he took his plate.

"Can we be excused…" Lucas stated and Billy gave him a nod as our parents looked at us and smiled as Frankie got up as well and I grabbed Nick's plate as we all headed to the kitchen.

"She is such a gold digging bitch…" Lucas stated under his breath and Joe just sighed looking at him leaning on the bench, Lucas hated her so much I mean we understood why but he was her son yet out of everyone he was the one that bad mouthed her the most.

"Let's go find Nick…Frank we need to tell you something" Lucas stated and Frankie looked at us confused as we walked out of the kitchen and up the staircase and walked past the rooms as I gazed in to one and sighed seeing Nick sitting on Kylie's bed.

"Nick she's a bitch ignore her…now we might as well work on Kys little problem while you're here, in all honesty I don't think that lead of moms is much really…I think she was just trying to work me up." Lucas said slamming the door and muttering something again as Nick glanced up at us while Frankie just looked confused.

"Kys a twin Frank she only found out two years ago she wants us to find her sister…" I mumbled to him and he just looked shocked mixed with confused, and raised his eyebrows nodding not wanting to question what we were doing.

"Well I think we need to go to the adoption place I mean we have her birth records but we don't have her adoption papers…I mean at least we are sure her name is Miley unless she's changed it...this is just so hard" Lucas stated opening the folder, as Nick finally showed some interest in what was happening and leaned over grabbing a few sheets.

"So I think one of us should go do some investigating at the community center, try and persuade them to let us in…I don't really know honestly, plus we have to consider your schedule. Although mine is going to be pretty free...I've decided to give up school for goof" Lucas muttered looking at all the files, as I gazed up surprised...he was giving up school? I saw Joe look a little confused at Lucas.

"Lucas...you can't just drop out, what did your mom think?" Joe stated seriously, and he just looked at us and rolled his eyes.

"Like she even cares...Don't bother trying to convince me to go back, I made my mind up!" Lucas stated, I decided not to press issue he'd never been good at school and going back there would be pointless if he was not going to try.

"Dad has a friend who works their as a receptionist...at the community center" Nick whispered drawing us back to our main focus. I looked at him and nodded impressed, he was right dad did know the guy who was the receptionist, well that was a good start to find her…

"And I was thinking I don't think it's smart of us if we do find her just to walk into her life and tell her about Ky…I think some how we need to get to know her first for all we know she could be a druggie girl" Lucas stated as I grabbed the photo and gazed at it again taking in the presence of both Miley and Kylie giving a sigh hoping like hell we could find her so Kylie's dying wish was fufilled.

"That's a good idea…but how would we do that, I think it will be a little weird for her, I mean if we turn up and go hey we want to be friends…" Joe whispered and I gave a nod, we were faced with so many problems and questions in doing this…

"So is she a twin as in look alike?" Frankie whispered looking at the photo glancing at us and we all shrugged…another thing we didn't know.

"What happens if she already knows and doesn't want to be found…" He suddenly whispered and we all gazed at the 9 year old, none of us had even thought of that what if she did know?

"Well we won't know till we find her will we…" Lucas muttered and a knocking came on the door aswe exhcanged looks and began to deperatly throw all the stuff back into the folder, and Lucas jumped up and rushed over throwing it in the cupboard as I opened the door.

"Hey, we're going now boys…" Mom said gazing at us and then around the room, I saw her pained expression and for a moment closed her eyes before quickly turning and quickly trying to get away.

"Call that friend…see what you can find out for start, then we'll work on it again" Lucas stated as we all moved towards the door…it was a start.

"We'll talk to you later Lucas" I stated and he gave us a weak smile, we all moved back down the stairs and I gazed at Frankie and put my arm around him as he looked at me.

"Don't tell mom and dad about this okay…this is our little secret" I stated and he gave a nod with a smile looking at Nick who was walking in front of us.

"Nick's actually interested in this…it's the first time I've seen him interested in anything in a long time…" Frankie whispered with a smile and I gave a small smile at him, he was right and with any luck hopefully in some way finding this girl would help Nick move on with his life.

**_Joe POV_**

"Hey dad we need to talk to you…" I muttered as he sat down for breakfast, Nick was still hidden away in his room like normal and mom had taken Frankie to school only leaving the two of us.

"Yeah what is it boys?" He asked in a rather angry tone as I exchanged a look with Kevin, we needed to do this…we needed to do it for Ky…

"It's about Ky dad…" I whispered out and he instantly tensed, that's what happened whenever we mentioned her…

"Yeah…" He said his voice quivering, I knew this was affecting him and mom more then they would ever let on, she was like a daughter they never had…

"Did Billy ever mention her sister to you…?" Kevin whispered very carefully, and dad glanced at us a little shocked and gave a nod…so he did know, well that helped.

"How did you find out?" He whispered worried, and we exchanged glances and I bit my lip looking at Kevin who sighed…

"Ky left well Nick a letter…she wants us to find her dad, I think that she will be able to help Nick…" I whispered seriously, I'd discussed it with Kevin and Lucas, that maybe this was Ky's plan to help Nick move on…twins were always similar.

"Boys…I don't think that is a good idea, Billy didn't tell Ky for a reason about her sister…" he muttered out and we both looked at him interested and he sighed pushing his spoon around the bowl.

"Miley was going to be lucky to last till she was 5…she had a hole in her heart, the doctors said she had a fifty fifty shot she was going to live. This girl you are trying to find might not be alive anymore…" He whispered deadly serious, so he knew a lot more then we thought he did…why had he never told us though? I mean all of us had a right to know even if she had died!

"But dad she isn't...she doesn't have any death papers, she's alive and she has a right to know her family" I whispered and he nodded in agreement, looking at us dropping his sppon into the bowl.

"I know you won't give up and I would assume Lucas is apart of this as well" He stated and we gave a small nod and Kevin looked at him pleadingly.

"You have a friend that works at the community center, we want to find her adoption papers…dad think about this if this girl is anything at all like Ky…" He whispered pleadingly, we didn't want to replace Kylie but this was to much of a chance to find someone and maybe help us cope in the process.

"I know, I'll ring him for you okay…give me ten minutes" He said getting out his phone and a question instantly arose in my head…

"Were they identical?" I whispered and he gave a weak smile and shook his head, I could not believe all the parents knew about this yet they had amnaged to keep this all wrapped up from Kylie, from us...from the media.

"I've only seen one photo of her when she was one, but Billy said they weren't but she was similar in ever aspect ever time Kylie started crying on the first day Miley was soon to follow" Dad whispered scrolling through his contacts as I stood up to leave and Kevin looked at dad.

"Why did they give her up then?" He whispered and dad looked at us with tears in his eyes, I hoped the answer wouldn't be what Kylie thought that just because she was a sick baby they had given her up, but I had a feeling it would be.

"Because they didn't want the hurt of loosing a child…" He whispered as Kevin nodded and stood up, this girl had been given up just because they didn't think she was healthy enough…

"I kind of hate Billy for that" I whispered as we walked away and Kevin looked at me and nodded…

"Yeah, what kind of parent would put their daughter up for adoption because she was sick" He replied as we heard talking away on the phone, I sighed sitting down on the couch as Kevin said next to me, I suddenly heard a shuffling and looked to see Nick coming down the stairs…he'd been crying again.

"Nick come here" Kevin motioned and he walked over and sat down between us as Kevin put his arm around him and he stared blankly ahead into nothingness…we needed to find this girl.

We sat in silence hearing the muffling from dads conversation, Nick just continued to gaze oblivious to what was going on. Suddenly the phone conversation ended and the door opened as dad stood a piece of paper in his hands.

"Nick you're up…" He muttered giving him a smile, there were some days Nick just didn't come downstairs at all…we'd gotten used it since Kys death. He gazed at us and looked down at the sheet.

"Dad just rung the guy who works at the community center" I said to him and he looked at me and nodded as dad walked over and looked at us a little concerned.

"Well you were right she's alive…no death records, she was adopted by a Mr. and Mrs. Foxx, who died last year in a head on collision. No custody battle records though, but she has an older brother called Dan and he attends University at California State, I would assume he has taken full custody of her…unless she lives with a grandparent." Dad said and I gave a smile, so she was defiantly alive, and now we had something to work with she had a brother and her parents were dead.

"Now we just need to find her…" Nick whispered looking at his fingers and dad looked at him kind of surprised, he hardly spoke to dad or mom. Dad looked at us with a weak smile before leaving…Miley Foxx...now we just had to get to work on finding her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
**

_**Miley POV**_

"You sure you're going to be okay alone?" Liz asked worried, I rolled my eyes turning the tap on to fill my drink bottle up and turned to see her glaring at me with a serious expression.

"Liz I am sixteen, I've been to numerous auditions…I'll be fine plus this is the Lucas Brothers I am not really sure I want to get in…" I stated seriously as I heard the door buzz.

"That is not the right attitude Miley, it's not about who you are auditioning for it's about the dance…and how much you love it…and the money" She stated I just looked at her and laughed turning off the tap, yeah easy for her to say she wasn't the one going to get bossed around by a whole stage crew if I got in.

"Plus like they are going to pick me Liz, I look like a dead person" I stated and she just rolled her eyes flicking some water at me as I gave a laugh and flicked some back and the door buzzed again.

"God I am coming okay! Just wait a minute…seriously though I believe in you Miles remember I love you Hannah Banana" She stated and I rolled my eyes and she gave a laugh, she was trying to cheer me up but god I hated that name.

"My name isn't Hannah and I am not changing it just because you think I look like a Hannah" I stated with a giggle, she'd been calling me that since I was 6 on the basis that when I was 6 the kids teased me because they thought my name was stupid and Liz suggested Hannah.

"I am leaving Liz, I might never come back…those Lucas brothers might kidnap me and then I'll never return…see this is a bad idea I shouldn't be going." I stated dramatizing every word with a smirk as she rolled her eyes and hit me over the head with a bunch of sheets.

"This is your resume…try Miley for me pretty please!" She whispered pleadingly and I sighed giving a nod taking the paper. I grabbed my bag and threw my resume in as we both headed for the door and she slowly opened it to a very unimpressed mother with her daughter.

"Did you not hear me…we've been waiting for ten minutes out here" The woman stated angrily as I quickly slipped past giving a smirk and a wink at Liz who just shot me a angry look.

I walked down the street and sighed arriving at the bus stop, I pulled open my bag leaning on a post grabbing my resume out which Liz had written for me just because I was too lazy. I looked down and started reading my accomplishments, there were actually heaps, I was amazed I remembered all of them but on paper it made me look so successful. The thing was no one wanted to hire a 16 year old as a back up dancer…I mean I'd auditioned before but I couldn't work full hours like the older dancers could, so they got chosen over me. I suddenly heard a giggle and gazed to see two girls were standing next to me gazing at a magazine as I glanced to see them looking at a Lucas brothers interview…no shocker there.

"I wish I was going on tour with them…we have front row tickets though…" I heard them whispering as I let out a laugh at how ironic their conversation was. I noticed they'd stopped laughing and I glanced over seeing both of their eyes on me with pure hatred…

"What are you laughing at?" One stated flicking her hair, I opened my mouth to answer but thankfully the bus pulled up. The doors opened and I escaped quickly into my savior.

I sat quickly and watched the girls climb onto the bus, both now giggling away again as I rolled my eyes…I'd never had been one of those girls, I didn't have any friends, no one got along with me, and in a way that's how I liked it. I tapped my finger on the seat in front the whole trip gazing at the surroundings I'd seen a million times while I thought about ditching the audition and going home for some sleep.

Then suddenly it was my stop and I hopped off the bus standing they're gazing at the building in front of me…it was now or never I suppose. I sighed taking in the sight of the large building before me, with a huge logo above the doors, it indicated the biggest selling record company in the US…which the Lucas Brothers just happened to be under. I carefully climbed the steps and pushed open the door thinking of how many celebrities had walked up here young and naive hoping to reach the big time.

"Hello Ms how can I help you?" A woman asked as I smiled gazing around the large foyer heading over to the her seated behind a expensive looking desk.

"I am here for a dance audition for the…" I started and she just gave me a warm smile and nodded over to a door leading from the main foyer, I gave her a weak smile and walked in opening the door.

The second I opened the door I knew this was a mistake, there was over a hundred dancers all sitting around waiting to be called, all gorgeous, all perfect…nothing like me. I took a deep breath and saw some girls just looking at me in absolute shock as I bit my lip moving over to a chair and sat down awkwardly. I pulled out my science homework and started doing that; it needed to get done anyway and now I could ignore the stares I was getting. I sat around for about half an hour before my name was finally called and I threw my homework quickly in my bag and rushed through the door and gazed to see a panel of about ten people.

"Miley Foxx…" A woman said and I just put on my smile and nodded putting my bag down as she handed along a sheet for the rest of the panel…but I could see the look they were giving me already…it was going to be a no.

"Right so your…16, that's not very old. And I must say though you're dancing accomplishments are about double we've seen from anyone here today. How old were you when I started?" The first woman asked giving me a warm smile, well at least one of them wasn't looking at me like I was the walking dead.

"I was three, my next door neighbor got me into it, she more wanted me to stop picking all her flowers and get me to do something worthwhile" I stated and she gave me another smile nodding.

"I am sure you've heard this but you look a lot like Kylie Stewart" A man stated bluntly with a harsh tone, as I instantly look down defeated…I knew this would happen. I looked back up and gave a very small nod, while everyone was just staring at me like I was the worst person in the world.

"Wait you have a letter from Elizabeth Murdoch here, is that who your referring to because are you the Miley I've heard so much about from her. The one that did your testing for ballet teaching at 14" A man said at the end, and I raised my eyebrows how many people did he know called Miley? And how did he know so much about me?

"Yeah I am. She's one of my best friends, I work as her assistant every second day" I said and he gave a smile and a nod as he wrote something done and past it along.

"Okay so Miley would you like to start your audition" The first woman said and I smiled giving a nod.

My routine was a simple yet looked very complicated, I'd learned it last year for my testing, it was a bit of a mix of everything really something Liz had thrown together on a weekend with me. When I was finished they were all still writing as I stood waiting for someone to say something.

"Well thanks for coming Miley we'll be in contact" The woman stated as I gave a smile and nodded quickly grabbing my back and making a very quick exit from the room and the building not wanting to see anymore stares.

The whole way home all I could think about was if I didn't look like Kylie would they have liked me more? I mean I suppose I didn't have high hopes anyway but they way they all looked at me…it was scary. I arrived back at the studio only to see the bitch face blonde bimbo Megan trying to learn steps from Liz. I laughed seeing her suddenly trip on her own feet landing straight down on her ass…Liz caught site of me and pointed me off towards the next dance studio and went to help Megan up.

I walked into the next-door studio and sighed grabbing my black scarf and walking over throwing the CD in and then tying it around my head, my own technique of practice. I took a deep breath replaying the audition back in my head…what was I even thinking turning up there!

_**Lucas POV**_

"I can't believe she is making me pick her up" I stated annoyed, I was getting my speeches ready for teen choice tonight with the guys who were going to help me accept Kys awards and then mommy dearest rings and tells me that she wants me to pick her up.

"It's fine it's not like we aren't heading there for rehearsals anyway" Joe muttered, the guys had finally decided to perform in honor of Ky at the awards, Nick wasn't exactly for it but he got up at rehearsals yesterday and sung his heart out like normal.

"You guy are coming I need back up" I stated as I parked out the front of the stupid dance studio and they all looked at me and started to shake their heads.

"Come on we can check out this girl that looks like Ky in the process" I stated pleadingly, as Kevin rolled his eyes and nodded. I looked behind at Joe and Nick and as Joe sighed giving a small reluctant nod as he just grabbed Nick forcing him to come with.

"Come on think about it we can laugh at mom, for like ten minutes until she finishes" I stated seriously and Kevin game me a smirk in agreement, I think we all needed a laugh at the moment.

I jumped out and waited for the guys quickly locking my car before we walked up to the door and pressed the buzzer as it quickly opened. We walked in and turned gazed to the left as I instantly burst out laughing seeing mom in a pink leotard with white leg warmers.

"Oh this was worth it…" Joe said with a grin sitting down on a chair just near the door, as Nick raised his eyes amused and sat down. While Kevin was just holding back his giggles and I smirked walking over and knocking on the door and opened it.

"Hey mom, we came to pick you up" I stated as a woman who I was guess was this famous Liz smiled at me and mom looked at me flashing her very fake smile and nodded as I closed the door.

"Oh my god…she looks like a whore…" Joe suddenly whispered as we saw her try and do a leap and she just looked plain stupid. I gave a stifled laugh and gazed my eyes do the next door studio…

"There's an improvement" I whispered indicating to the girl doing ballet wearing what seemed to be a scarf wrapped around her head…

"Yeah a weird improvement...I wonder if that was who Megan was talking about to you" Kevin muttered as we all gazed at her and I stood up with a smirk, turning to look at the guys who all just looked at me worried.

"Might as well go see what she's like then" I said and they all looked at me shaking their head as I rolled my eyes, well it was worth a shot plus I really wanted to know why she was wearing a scarf around her head.

"Come on she wont bite…well I hope not" I stated and Joe shrugged and stood up as finally Kevin and Nick gave in and we all walked over. I smirked at them and slowly slid the door open gazing at the girl dancing along to the classical music playing.

I indicated for them to be quiet, if she was a fan she'd know their voices. We watched as she continued to dance not even noticing our presence in the room as she suddenly turned in our direction a smile coming across her face.

"You do realize I know you are there" She stated and continued dancing taking it in her stride as we got a bit of a fright from her voice and all exchanged looks…her voice sounded identical to Kys then again all girls sounded similar to me.

"Just curious to know what you're doing?" I stated simply as she gave a smile and kept dancing ignoring my question…

"I think I am dancing…so who exactly are you four?" She asked, obviously she couldn't see us well then which was good. She just kept dancing though not breaking her concentration.

"Why have you got a scarf wrapped around your head?" Nick murmured out as she gave a laugh and we gazed at him…well at least he had said something for a change. I looked back and spotted a dog tag hanging from her neck, I gazed interested…it was a lot like Nick's diabetic one?

"Because then I know I can literally dance with my eyes closed…it just helps me gain perspective on what I am doing…you didn't answer my question" She stated as the door opened next to us and Liz looked at us up and down. I gazed at her with absolute hope, that tag could be a medical condition she could be the girl we were searching for…

"Hannah Banana, I want another ten minutes and then the 8 year olds are coming in" Liz stated my smile instantly disappeared her name was Hannah…oh well it was worth a shot plus she was fun to watch and some how I knew I'd be spending a lot more time here waiting for mother dearest.

"Say goodbye to your visitors" Liz stated and she gave another laugh continuing to dance not breaking a movement.

"Bye visitors, even though you won't tell me your names it was a pleasure" She stated happily with a smile as I saw Kevin give a smile with Joe well at least she'd cheered them up…Nick didn't really seem happy though.

"Well it was nice meeting you too, you're very talented" Kevin stated and she gave a smile as we walked out and Liz closed the door rolling her eyes.

"She's a crazy one that girl, it was a pleasure Megan. And I hope you go well tonight boys I am sure missy in there will be watching it once I tell her who she got a compliment from…" Liz stated with a grin, she was too young to be her own daughter but yet they seemed to have a bond.

"Well thank you, I'll see you next week the same time" She said letting us out and Megan scuttled towards my car as I looked at Kevin and Joe as Nick just looked at the ground.

"Well she's off the list then hey, as a positive at least she was good to talk to" I stated and Joe gave a nod as Kevin gave a laugh.

"Yeah she was entertaining but I still think you were better Megan…especially that leap" Kevin muttered as we gazed at her looking at us daggers to get in the car…

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews and please keep any feedback coming!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 6**

**2 months later**

**_Miley POV_**

"Hello outline" I stated seeing through the black fabric wrapped around my head a figure standing at the doorway. They said nothing in response, as I just decided to ignore them and continued dancing until finally I heard a very familiar sigh. I instantly stopped…it was Liz, she'd finally worked it all out. I pulled the scarf off my head looking at her as she walked over to me, her face really serious…

"Honey why didn't you tell me Dan hasn't been coming home…" She whispered and I just looked directly down, I knew she'd work it out eventually…I shrugged not wanting to see the look she was giving me as she grabbed both my hands and took them in her own.

"I don't know I didn't want you to worry…it's fine Liz, I don't mind looking after myself" I whispered and gazed up to see her looking at me with pain in her eyes, I never really liked Dan that much anyway…

"Your parents didn't want you to have to raise yourself honey they wanted you to have a childhood" She whispered and I sighed, I wasn't a child though I was 16, I could look after myself.

"They're not my real parents anyway…" I muttered and I saw the instant pain across her face as the door buzzed and her hands dropped from mine as she turned away.

"Don't think your getting out of this Miley…we'll talk later" She said closing my studio door as I let out a groan fantastic, if I didn't have to worry about my stupid finals now I had to worry about her force adopting me.

I sighed wrapping the scarf around my head taking in the music and making movements to match the beat thinking about how uneventful the last two months had been.

I didn't get a call back for the Lucas' guys, which I was a little disappointed with that they didn't even have the decency to ring and tell me I hadn't got the job. I couldn't believe they'd watched me dancing, Liz actually went and got the security tapes and showed me before I believed her, I wish she'd told them I was trying to get on tour with them. I suppose the loneliness had finally set in at home…I just didn't want to have to go home to a empty house or have to cook the same meal every night because I was bad at cooking…now the Lucas tour didn't seem like a bad idea, if only I'd tried harder in my audition.

My whole life was now centered around school with dance being second, we were coming up to finals and I had to get good marks even though I didn't need to proof myself, although I did have a dance competition tomorrow explaining why I was here and not home studying.

I sighed seeing a figure at the door and bit my lip I didn't want to explain myself to Liz right now I just needed to work out what I was going to do first. I didn't want to go and live with her because I knew I'd be a burden…I was fine, lonely but fine I just had to convince her that.

"Liz it's fine, I am not depressed I just thought someone should have told me before they died instead of in a drunken rampage like he did" I stated referring to the night my brother blabbed about my parents death and continued dancing, alternating my moves from my normal routine in frustration.

"Want me to go tell her that for you?" A voice asked and I groaned, good job Miley this was some random that you just said that to…

"Sorry just thought it was Liz, can I help you?" I said as politely as possible as I gazed to see he was walking over towards the seats on the other side of the room.

"Yeah I am bored, you're more entertaining then my mom" He stated simply and I tried to think who was in the next studio at the moment and realized suddenly it was Megan, which meant this was…

"Lucas" I stated out loud and he gave a laugh and I stopped dancing abruptly, he was back…

"Don't stop I'll leave if you want…last time you kept us pretty entertained" He stated and I rolled my eyes not that he could see and continued on dancing to the routine.

"No it's fine I am just in a bad mood today, well I am happy I kept you entertained, I am also happy I now know your name" I stated with a sigh as he gave a laugh.

"Well you made Kevin and Joe smile…it's a change" He stated and I realistic that he's sister recently died I should probably say something…I'd never been good with death though.

"Oh I am sorry for your loss, your speech at teen choice was really good…" I stated and he gave a sigh…maybe I shouldn't have said anything after all, I'd always been bad with words.

"Thanks…mom is such a bitch, she doesn't even care Kys gone…and Billy god he is so stupid marrying her, I mean I hate her and she is my own mother" He stated annoyed letting out all his emotion and I sighed thinking about his words…

"You don't hate her…no one ever hates their parents" I stated simply as it rolled off my tongue I realized maybe I should tone down the confidence it was all the anger I had in me right now about stupid Dan!

"Don't tell me you've never hated your parents" He stated harshly, just another thing to cap off my day it was a month till the day my parents died…it only made me feel sad and even more angry, I had been lied to my entire life.

"My parents died last year…in a car crash" I stated and it instantly went quiet again, as only the music echoed through the room and I slowed my movements feeling a huge amount of painful memories filling my head.

"I am sorry…I didn't mean it to be…hey how old are you?" He asked well that was a little off topic, I sighed as the song started again and I started the stupid routine over again.

"I am 16…17 in about 6 months" I stated trying to hide my emotions as I could hear the deadly silence, god this guy was so awkward.

"What's with the dog tag?" He asked and I instantly stopped and pulled off the scarf around my head holding it, his tone like he already knew it was a medical one. I looked at him for the first time as he gazed directly into my eyes.

"I have a heart condition…a hole" I whispered, and he just stared at me his eyes locked with mine as I quickly gazed away…why was he staring like that?

"Your name isn't Hannah…it's Miley right" He stuttered out and I looked back to him giving a nod confused, how did he know my name? I stared at him as the color in his face began to disappear leaving him just a scary shade of white.

A sheer looks of panic came across his features as he looked at me gazing at my face like I was the most hideous person in the world. I instantly looked away knowing why he was staring at me…it was because of Kylie…I saw him stand up and rush out slamming the door but I said nothing to stop him. I stood in the middle of the studio staring at the ground…everything was bringing me further and further down right now, and there was nothing I could to stop it.

_**Nick POV**_

"Hey we're home" Kevin yelled as we all instantly headed towards the kitchen hoping mom had made us lunch.

We'd been in the studio all day working out songs for the new record, a lot of which I'd written in the last couple of months. I walked into the kitchen gazing at my smiling mom and little brother…but even when I tried to return the smile it came out as a frown. Today it was three months from when the love of my life died…nothing had changed from that day, I felt no better the pain was still almost unbearable and there was nothing I could do to make it stop.

"I hope you left some for us Frank" Kevin stated happily as I sat down next to him saying nothing…I just didn't really know what to do, where to turn to next or what to be thinking or feeling all I knew was that I missed her.

"Make your own boys" Mom stated as Joe tried to steal half of Frankie's only to be slapped across the head by mom and put it back defeated. Kevin sighed and walked to the cupboard pulling out a bunch of stuff and placing it on the bench looking between us.

"Right what do you two want?" He asked and I just shrugged, gazing out towards the pool remembering the memories in it and around our entire backyard…if only I could make it all go back to those days when we were still young.

"Earth to Nick…dad wants us" Joe stated bringing me back to reality as he handed me a sandwich and I sighed taking it from him, slowly following them all into dads office to see he was watching…dancers?

"Boys I got sent these from your record label for the tour next month…there is ten girls and we need two. The record knows you like to pick them personally …" Dad stated and I saw Joe give a smirk and nodded with Kevin…yeah they both only picked the hot ones.

"Right so you want us to pick the sexy, I mean talented dancers…" Joe said with a sly grin and dad just rolled his eyes indicating for us to sit down, which we all slowly did gazing at the screen ahead.

"Right Britney aged twenty…" He stated pointing to the girl dancing as Joe gave a grin and just nodded not saying a single word gazing at her very large assets…

"She will need to bring her five month old son along though…" He stated and we instantly groaned shaking out heads, its not that I didn't like kids but…everyday of tour screaming. The fans already had that covered.

"This girl is Delaqua and 19…" He stated as we looked at him that was a seriously weird name as he looked down at the sheet, and gave a small laugh shaking his head…

"She is a gypsy from Romania…speaks no english" He stated and we instantly exchanged shakes of our heads and he skipped to the next girl.

"Right Kara 18" He stated and instantly shook his head as I looked at the girl she didn't look bad at all…what was wrong with her…

"Has a DUI charge" He stated and I sighed this was going to knock all of them out in a moment, as he clicked to the next girl and Joe gave an impressed nod.

"Mandy 21, doesn't seem too bad has no criminal record or children so, but only has six years of dance experience" He stated with a sigh and we all looked at him and shrugged.

"She's pretty good though dad…" Kevin stated and he looked at us and shrugged giving a nod moving her file onto a separate table.

He pressed next and I looked confused as the instant feeling of dread consumed my body…what was this a joke or something? I turned looking at my brothers and dad disgusted, to see all three of them still staring at the screen in shock.

"She looks so much like…" Joe whispered and then stopped as I stared back at her annoyed…why would they even think of letting this girl audition?

"Ky…" Dad finished as Kevin's phone suddenly interrupted us, and we all gazed at him and he pulled out his phone confused gazing at the ID.

"It's Lucas…" He stated with a shrug walking out and answering as dad gazed at the sheets of paper in front of him. I gazed back suddenly noticing something…her hair…it looked familiar the way its waves fell around her shoulders with every movement.

"I guess this ones a no then…?" Joe asked looking at the girl as I just stared at her, that was not like Kylie's hair…I knew this girl from some where else, just where?

"Yeah… well she's to young anyway she's only 16 plus…" He whispered and stopped as I turned looking at him watching his eyes widen gazing up at us shaking his head.

"She has heart condition…" He whispered as I looked back at the screen, it was like the jigsaw suddenly fitted together…

"Dancing studio…we've seen her before!" I suddenly yelled remembering how hopeful Lucas had been seeing the girl at the studio…I remembered her hair because of the scarf…it was the only thing we could see of her head!

"What's her name?" Joe yelled instantly as dad shuffled through the sheets and then stopped abruptly gazing at it his mouth falling a little…she couldn't be.

"Mi..ley, her name is Miley…" He stuttered out as my mouth dropped and the door flew open and Kevin stood there looking absolutely in shock shaking his head the phone open in his hand staring at us.

"The girl at the dance studio, Lucas was there…her name isn't Hannah it's Miley it's her dad it…wait…" He yelled and his eyes gazed to the screen as I snatched the files off dad in shock…

"She can't be…no…" I said in absolute shock reading her name and then glancing at her birthday and stared in amazement…the same as Kys…

"She found us, without even realizing it…" Joe whispered out as we all looked back to the screen again and I felt feint. I gazed down at the sheets in confusion…so this was Kylie's twin…we'd actually found her.

"Lucas get over here now! She auditioned to come on tour with us" Kevin yelled then slammed the phone shut as we all just looked gazing at her on the screen being interviewed by the people.

"We found her…we finally found her" Kevin whispered, I didn't know what to feel, hate towards the idea she was Kys sister or absolute happiness we'd found her in two months while it had taken Kylie two years to even find her name.

I gazed at my dad; he just looked so shocked and confused. Joe looked at her amazed and Kevin just looked plain scared but me for the first time since Ky died something happy had happened and I felt a smile creep onto my face.

**A/N- So now they all know...now the fun begins! :D Thanks to all the people who have reviewed and please keep it up!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- So this chapter is not really great so sorry about that, I wrote it half asleep the other night so please forgive me. Also don't know anything about dance competitions so just going to make it up! Anyway please review and thanks to anyone who has given me feedback!!  
**

**Disclaimer~Don't own anything**

**Chapter 1  
**

**Miley POV**

"Maybe we should go out for drinks instead of going back to the studio…" Tania suggested a sly grin across her face, as I rolled my eyes twirling my finger in one of the many curls my hair was in at the moment while everyone else nodded in agreement.

We'd just all finished our competition, there had been 6 of us competing in the group challenge and I did my solo. Amazingly we'd won the group much to the excitement of the whole team while I had happily come 2nd in my solo which meant that we all were going to were all now heading back towards the dance studio reluctantly as everyone who passed us raised their eyebrows at our very interesting hairstyles and make up.

"Yeah all the little kids are there and you usually take them for training…it would be scary" Matt one of my fellow dancers stated as we reached the studio door and I looked at them all and sighed rolling my eyes, we were here now we might as well go in.

"Come on we just won, we need to tell Liz…" I stated with a reassuring smile pressing the code into the door while they all looked at me skeptically shaking their heads.

"Yeah but I'd rather be out drinking…" Matt stated and I instantly shot them all a angry look and they all kept shaking their heads as Matt put his hand on my head patting it.

"Yeah sorry you're not 21…you're not invited. So off you go into the studio and tell Liz and the kids" He stated as I instantly began to make my lip quiver and got tears in my eyes giving the five of them the puppy dog look I used to get what I wanted. The girls instantly melted giving in as I turned to the boys who after ten seconds and a few complaints agreed.

"You sure we want to do this…I mean, we might all need a drink before going near Liz's hugs" JC stated and I rolled my eyes at his dramatization and pushed the front door open gazing through the studio window to see all the bottle blond botox mothers watching there kids.

"I want to leave" Matt groaned as I shot him with a deadly glare and he instantly stopped whining. I pushed open the studio door as all the mothers turned gazing at us, it took a little under two seconds before everyone was staring us and then the stampede started.

"Miley" Madison screamed one of the kids that adored me, instantly I was consumed under pigtails, pink skirts and sparkly headbands all of them pulling me into hugs and telling me how pretty I looked while asking me where I came.

"Tell me there's good news?" Liz yelled over the yelling as I forced all the sugar high kids onto the floor as the mothers looked on at the six of us smiling hoping there daughters would one day become like us.

"Well yeah…we kind of won" Tania said and instantly everyone cheered in excitement and Liz' arms wrapped around Tania excitedly this was her second team to get into states in the last two years.

"And Miley got second…" JC yelled and Liz's mouth dropped, I didn't really expect to get anywhere it was an open competition and I was only 16, competing against 25 year olds…

"Oh my god my girls and guys in states" She squealed pulling me into a hug and kissing me on the cheek as I cuddled up to her.

"You're parents would be so proud Miley" She stated and she let me go as I smiled, I wonder if my real parents would be though? I sighd pushing the thought out of my head as everyone continued screaming excitedly and all the kids were yelling for us to go through our routine.

"Miley answer the door" Liz yelled as she continued hugging our team, and I noticed between the giggles and screams the bell was rining. I nodded looking down to see a giggling girl looking at me as I smiled at her and quickly walked past into the reception area pressing the door open.

"Hey, how can I help you?" I asked gazing at the four figures all with huge black hoodies on, I gazed at my reflection I had so much make up on the moment I looked like a total whore…

"Hey can we speak to Liz" A male voice said and I nodded giving the figures a look...they looked really suspicious I shrugged it off and walked back into the cheering room as another girl Molly tackled me and I picked her up.

"Liz reception" I yelled at her and she gave me a smile as Molly looked at me with a teethy grin and put her hand on my head, she wasn't used to me looking like this no one was, I hardly ever wore make up.

"Miley please do the routine pretty please" she pleaded and I looked at the rest of the group who all were playing with the kids as the mothers looked on grinning.

"Yeah why not…come on guys we going to do this routine and show them why we won?" I yelled over the group and they all looked at me a little annoyed but I knew they would never say no to a bunch of fans...even if they were 6 and hyperactive.

I put down Molly as all the kids ran over to sit with their moms and I smiled looking at them wishing I had my own "fake" parents to celebrate this with me…this was one of my biggest accomplishments. We all moved over and I partnered up with Matt like normal and quickly gazed to see Liz talking to the figures with a grin on her face nodding away really excitedly.

"Okay we good to do this…I am not wearing shoes though my feet are killing" I complained seeing the high heels we danced in screwed my feet up so much…we all got into position and took our jackets off revealing out sequined costumes. As the music started and I took a breath wishing just for a change I had someone here to be proud of me instead of Liz.

I listened to the music and started the routine we'd been learning for the last year, it was a salsa kind of dance…not my forte but it was still very quick and had some parts I really liked. There was a hip-hop bit in the middle and it was just a bit of a mix of everything. I smiled looking at Matt as I purposely stepped on his foot and gave a giggle as the song came to an end. Matt suddenly grabbed me around the waist and threw me over his shoulder as I gave a scream while everyone else clapped.

"Matt put me down" I screamed as he laughed and I gazed to see the four guys standing there and Liz walking over to me with a grin on her face.

"Matt can I borrow Miley for a minute" She said seriously and he put me down as I looked at her confused and she motioned for me to come over with her and I quickly followed a little confused.

_**Joe POV**_

I gazed as Liz walking over to Miley who was being held by some guy, I just gazed at her with amazement she looked so much like Kylie at the moment and her giggling, it was just scary…He put her down and she looked at Liz confused and nodded walking over to us. I exchanged a quick look with the guys...this was our first actual meeting with her so hopefully we weren't going to blow it and blab everything.

"Mi what you doing for the next hour?" Liz said walking back to us, as Miley sighed looking at her pleadingly…her smile instantly gone. She obviously wanted to continue the little party she had going for winning…

"I have to study for finals…remember" She stated seriously, and Liz looked at us biting her lip and gave Miley a nod…maybe this wasn't going to work after all.

"Okay if I gave you tomorrow off…these lovely guys would like to talk to you?" She asked and Miley bit her lip and gave a confused nod, as Liz gave her a smile and gazed at us raising her eyeborws…

"Thanks honey, don't worry about finals…you'll be fine I know you will" She stated giving us a look, and Miley looked a bit confused she had no idea who we were…

"I need to get changed though I look a total bimbo can you give me like ten minutes?" She said looking at Liz as Lucas gave a laugh, and she looked at us all again and Liz nodded.

"Be back quickly though…" Liz stated as she just nodded and walked off as Liz sighed looking at us with a grin…

"You sure this is okay…I mean finals are pretty big" Kevin stated quickly to Liz unsure, we'd come in and told her that we wanted to personally tell her that she was going on tour with us…Liz actually believed us and was kind of ecstatic for Miley.

In truth, we normally wouldn't do this. I mean dad watched the rest of the auditions and she still came down as one of the most likely but in all honesty we all wanted to meet her and see what she was like…so we decided to go and simple meet her, and tell her she'd got the job to go on tour with us. It was a chance for us to get to know her, we'd all agreed we weren't going to tell her for the time being...but we all knew eventually it would have to come out.

"She'll be really happy when you tell her, she's had a ruff time lately" Liz stated as I glanced over at the little kids all dancing with the older dancers…

"Like what?" Kevin asked quickly and Liz just gave a sigh shaking her head, as I replayed her giggling in my head…to think that she was so much like Kylie it was weird…not to mention how well she got along with kids, Ky always had a talent with them as well.

"She lost her parents in a car crash almost a year ago, the next day her brother blurts out she was adopted and now she is lying to me about who she is living with" Liz stated shaking her head…so she knew she was adopted, after her adopted parents died though…that would have been hard...but what was this about her living arrangements?

"Who is she living with?" Lucas asked carefully not wanting to sound to interested as Liz shook her head looking at us raising her eyebrows…

"Well herself at the moment, has been for four months…her stupid brother is supposed to be her guardian but he is off at college not caring because she isn't his real sister...why should he look after her" She stated quickly…as I gave Nick a look and he just seemed in a daze blankly staring at Liz.

"This will really mean a lot to her then?" Kevin asked and Liz nodded with a grin as Miley walked out, her hair out for the first time ever…and god I felt my mouth drop…

"You have no idea, she won't admit it but she needs to get away from her life. You've finally given her that opportunity" Liz muttered as I gazed to see Kevin was just staring at her in absolute amazement, she looked so similiar in kind of made me terrfied and upset but at the same time excited.

"Right not be rude or anything but who the heck are you?" Miley stated seriously coming back, she now had hardly any make up on at all and god did she look like Ky at the moment, Kylie always dodged make up.

"Oh come on the mysterious shadow that stalks you every Saturday morning you know the one that walked out on you yesterday…and I am sorry about that, I didn't mean to freak you out" Lucas stated boldly and she looked at him surprised and then gazed to the three of us…

"Security tapes Mils remember…now go talk to them about your summer holiday plans…" Liz stated and her mouth dropped looking at us and Liz just gave a laugh and looked at her.

"Bye Miley, I am coming over to your house tomorrow…Have fun okay and seriously I am so proud of you" She stated walking off as Miley closed her mouth and just stared at the four of us not sure what to sat and I rolled my eyes as Lucas sighed pulling down his hoodie.

"Okay introductions later, you already know me so come on we're taking you for coffee…" Lucas stated and she just nodded in a very similiar dazed look that Nick had as he grabbed her arm and pulled her through the front door out into the street.

"Sorry we don't want to get mobbed by the six year olds…" I stated and she gave an understanding nod as Lucas dragged her along the street, good thing was we knew this area pretty well.

"So this is Kevin, Joe and Nick…and you have met them in a way, when we were watching you a while back…you didn't know it was them" Lucas stated and she gave a laugh looking really nervously at us like she was worried…

"Yeah, Liz told me after I didn't believe her though she went and got the security cameras to prove it to me." She stated gazing at all of us still looking worried as Lucas looked at her confused leaning in front of her...

"Hey what's wrong...you look scared...?" He asked confused worried and she put a very fake smile on her face shaking her head quickly gazing at all of us...

"I just didn't think this would happen...at all...because of how I...I am being stupid" She stated giving a bigger fake smile, but I saw through it...she was worried of what we would think of her because of how she looked. Lucas sighed giving a smile offering her a hand as she hestinatly took it.

"Don't worry about anything okay...and your not being stupid, it's fine we picked you for your dancing skills nothing else" Lucas said, I looked at Kevin worried but we didn't...we were already lying to the poor girl and we had only known her for a couple of minutes.

"So Miley what would you think if we told you that you were picked to come on tour with us…?" I asked trying to change the topic pulling my hood down at did Kevin and Nick and she looked at us amazed…

"Pretty excited in truth…" She stated and I could just see how much this meant to her by her eyes they were just glowing in absolute amazement.

We had now given her a chance to finally fit in some where and have a break from her life but as we looked at her I couldn't help but feel ashamed. We were all just gazed at her hoping that she could some how help us fill a hole in our hearts, while she stood here completly oblivious to the fact her whole life was a complete lie.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer~ Don't own anything**

**Chapter 7**

_**2 weeks later**_

**_Miley POV_**

It was all over, another year of school had finally disappeared and now all my sights were set on the next three months. I threw all my books into my bag grabbing my remaining exams from my locker, which luckily I passed and quickly rushed out of the school…I didn't really have anyone I wanted to say goodbye to which made everything so much easier. I also had no school commitments I only went so the police didn't come and try and force me to attend.

I put my hair brush in my mouth as I rushed down the street, I had twenty minutes to get to training and at the moment I was going to be running late. I struggled pulling my hair out putting my hair tie on my wrist and quickly brushed it letting my hair go back to it's natural waves. I turned a corner dodging a old woman who shot me a dirty look for almost stepping on her small white fluffy dog. I sighed thinking about how fortunate I was it was two weeks till tour and my first ever practice was today, hopefully I was going to get through this okay.

The guys had been surprisingly really nice, we went and got coffee then they talked to me about how I was 16 and they knew I could only work certain hours compared to the other dancers. Lucas brought up about how I had a hole in my heart and were surprised to hear that it wasn't as serious as they thought, I had to take medication for it, but apart from that it didn't really affect me. But I did notice how much Nick just dodged looking at me, and talking to me…it was the resemblance again, the guys at some points just stared at me…it was creepy in a way.

I jumped on a bus and rushed to the back sitting down on the seat I quickly pulled off my shoes and put on my Nikes. I grumbled getting out some make up to put on and pulled out a mirror, I hated make up but I had to try and make myself look at least presentable for training.I thought back to the guys a grin coming to my face they'd talked to me for about half an hour and I was surprised that they even cared, they told me that I'd get my papers in the mail which I did and that there would be four female dancers on the bus with me.

I finally jumped off the bus and threw all my stuff into my bag and ran to the gate flashing my security card which I'd been sent and sprinted towards the studio stage I'd been given location to on a map. I got to the door and the guy looked at me up and down suspiciously like I was some obsessed fan who had broken in…

"ID miss" He stated as I gave him the security card, which had my photo on it and the reason I was here. He looked at it for ages and then finally gave it back to me opening the door…

I gazed around not knowing what to expect, it was pretty crowded and I didn't really know what to do…I gazed at the faces and suddenly a man was standing right next to me with a huge grin.

"You must be Miley…I am Kenny and wow…" He stated looking at me, I gazed at him and instantly knew I was going to like this guy he had a kind smile and reminded me of my dad. But through him smile he looked a little depressed as I stood there awkwardly and he sighed…

"I am sorry, I am sure you get a lot of people doing that to you…you look a lot like her though…the guys told me you did, it's a scary resemblance...I worked with Kylie on her final tour" He muttered explaining and I gave a small smile and a nod nervously unsure what to say.

"Okay so I am the director of this and I will come introduce you to the other three dancers...We expected you to be here later lucas told us it was your final day of school today and you'd be later..." He said with a grin as I quickly followed him through the groups of people all yelling over each other.

"Yeah I ran most of the way...I didn't want to be late but I am sorry..." I stated and he rolled his eyes flicking his hand at me and we finally broke through the people coming to a large practise stage with three girls sitting on the floor strecthing.

"Everyone this is Miley, right Miley this is Mandy, Demi and Selena. They will be on your tour bus as well" He stated as they all looked up at me smiling, and quickly they all jumped up eager to intorduce themselves. I gazed at them they all had a happy smile and all had dark hair which surprised me, I thought the Lucas guys would go for more of a blond look. The girl I thought was Mandy came up to me amazed.

"Oh my god, you look exactly like Kylie that is so scary…" She stated looking at my face as I bit my lip and Kenny gave an apologetic look to me.

"Yes she does okay back off Mandy, Miley is only 16 so go easy on her…" He stated and gave me a warm smile and patted me on the shoulder before walking off. All the girls were just staring at me as I dumped my bag down.

"I like you...you look normal enough" Demi stated giving a nod, as I gave a laugh well I was so happy she approved...maybe I might actually make a friend out of this.

"So, I am sorry that we are staring at you...I am Selena, I am the sensible one" Selena stated offering her hand which I took giving her a smile while Demi stood behind.

"It's okay I am used to it and I am Miley..." I stated simply as they all nodded happily.

"And I am Demi and I am Selena's best friend we went on the tour last year with the boys so…you two are the newbies which is good!" Demi stated and I smiled at her they all seemed nice which was good as Mandy stood next to me.

"I am Mandy and I am the oldest…but I don't act it, but I am 22 and those two are 21 which means we can buy alcohol for our bus parties...I am adopting you just to let you know! " She stated with a grin as I looked at her confused...okay then.

"She's not serious don't worry, we met her yesterday and she's been joking around all day! You look exhausted you want a drink?" Demi asked as instantly all three of them offered me bottles and I gave a laugh.

"I just finished school today and I ran most of the way here, so I am kind of exhausted" I stated apologetic as they all shrugged and a man walked over his hair was perfectly done and he flicked his fringe as he stood by us striking a pose.

"Okay you girls I will get you to come with me…you're the new girl...hmmm you're pretty that's good!" He stated flicking his fringe again looking at me up and down as I gave a shy smile and he just turned strutting away as all the girls started laughing, okay was he flirting with me?

"Don't worry about him, thats John he's gay…funniest guy ever, he's our choreography" Mandy stated as I followed Mandy, Selena and Demi walking over to where John had stationed himself and was playing with a stereo system.

"So Miley have you met the Lucas boys yet? I got to meet them yesterday, they are so sweet" Mandy stated with a grin as I suddenly felt someone walking next to me and turned to see Lucas staring me down with a cheeky smile on his face…

"Hey stalker" I stated and looked back to Mandy, Selena and Demi who had stopped walking and were just looking at me surprised as I heard a chuckle behind me…

"Finished your finals I see…you look in a lot happier then Saturday" He stated and I rolled my eyes looking at him, I was getting along with him pretty well actually, last Saturday yet again he was in the studio with his mom and talked to me for an hour.

"So I am guessing you three are the other dancers going on tour with the guys?" He asked as I turned to see all three of them were just staring at him…

_**Lucas POV**_

"Yeah we are, I am Mandy and this is Demi and Selena, so you two no each other" Mandy said raising her eyebrows at Miley who looked at me and I put my hands down on her shoulders…

"We go way back…" I stated and she gave a laugh shrugging me off and looking at me with a cheeky smile on her face…

"We go back like what…three months…pratically a life time" She stated rolling her eyes and I just looked at her and shrugged…that sounded right...

"Yeah he has a thing for stalking me, actually why are you even here? Don't you have to go serve food to your mom or something" She asked casually turning looking at me as I gave a laugh looking at her insulted she had so much attitude it was funny...

"No...she's not eating, only cranberry juice for her. This place just seems fun, and I can't stalk you tomorrow because well you're going to be here…plus didn't I tell you I am going on tour too" I stated as a grin came to her face, she had actually really warmed up to me and every time I saw her just the little things reminded me so much of Ky it was good.

"Well at least I always have some creepy guy watching me…" She stated with a grin and the girls were all just looking at her interested, as she looked at me like a friend something I was thankful for.

"Okay bye Lucas, go do something constructive " She stated quickly pushing me away going back to the girls and walking towards the choreography part of the floor.

I sighed she defiantly had Kylie's attitude, I walked back other to where the three Lucas boys were sitting and sat down with them as they gave me a look and I just shrugged. Joe had dared me to go speak to her seeing none of them would, I mean they were all nervous wrecks when we had coffee I did most of the talking with Miley while they all just sat there blank faced staring at her.

"She loves me…" I stated and Joe instantly slapped me across the chest, as Nick just was in a daze watching her…

"So you think she's normal enough…" Kevin stated and I nodded gazing over at her as one of the choreographers showed the girls what the were doing and they watched carefully…

"She is so much like Kylie…especially the attitude and the confidence, she just told the other dancers I was her stalker and that I was creepy" I stated gazing over her again shaking my head, she defiantly was a wild one.

"Hopefully Nick thinks the same…" Kevin muttered so only I could hear and I gave a nod, he just wasn't the same guy we all knew since Ky got diagnosed and we all wanted him back.

"Hey boys you ready to go home?" Paul said as Denise stood next to him giving us a grin, they had been having meetings with the guys record label so it was just easier for them to take us all home.

"Want to meet Miley for the first time?" I stated as instantly realized Denise didn't know and by the look of horror of confusin on her face I was in a lot of trouble.

"What? you told them about Miley, what were you thinking Paul this is none of our or your business" Denise instantly started screaming at him as I shot him an apologetic look, and he grabbed her arm trying to calm her down.

"Denise sit down and be quiet, don't draw attention" Paul stated and she looked at him annoyed and sat down looking at the four of us waiting for an explanation.

"Denise, Ky found out, she's been on a mission to find Miley for the past two years and left it to Nick to find her after she…. They found her, she more found us actually she auditioned to be a dancer on tour…and she is coming on tour with us" Paul said quietly as the look on Denise's face was priceless, she just looked absolutely shocked…

"But...they said...she had a fifty fifty shot of...surviving" Denise choked out in a whisper seeing her out burst had caused a lot of interested eyes who were now trying to work out what we were discussing.

"Well she isn't, she's on medication it came out a year after she was adopted…she's not going to die anytime soon" Kevin stated as Denise gazed at Nick for a reaction but he was just to focused on Miley to care really.

"She's not identical…right? Please she can't be..." Denise whispered out scared as Nick finally had turned his attention to his frantic mother and shook his head.

"Close to it though, and if she doesn't look exactly the same…the laugh the smile and just her personality in general is absolutely Kylie…her hair is the only thing seeing it's a couple shades darker" I stated and Denise just nodded looking really confused and a little worried…

"Does she know that…about her real family?" Denise whispered as I gazed to see she was giggling with Mandy and instantly stopped at the choreographer gave them both a look.

"No her parents died last year in a car crash, her brother got drunk and blabbed to her that she was adopted the next day…got a feeling she didn't take it well though" Joe stated and mom nodded looking at all of us biting her lip…

"Your not trying to replace Ky are you because you know…" Denise whispered and we all instantly shook our heads…

"She could never replace Ky but…her just being around it still feels like Kylie's that little bit closer to us…" I whispered out and she gave a sympathetic nod looking at Nick who was back gazing at Miley.

"Well can we go meet this girl then…don't worry I won't say anything but in a way you are taking advantage of her…she deserves to know" Denise stated and we all nodded…we knew that but not now later…just not at the moment.

We all walked over to the girls, as a group and they all gazed up at us while Miley was looking the completely opposite direction. Selena, Demi and Mandy all gave us smiles and Miley finally caught on and turned around only to hear the horrible gasp from Denise.

"Oh my god…" Paul whispered out as instantly Miley's smile disappeared and I walked over to her and put my arm around her shoulders as she looked at me with a sigh…she didn't deserve this reaction everytime someone saw her.

"I think this was a bad idea I am scaring everyone here…" She whispered looking at me and I shook my head, and pulled her over to them the look on Paul and Denise's face was absolute shock.

"Paul, Denise this is Miley…Miley this is Mr and Mrs Lucas…" I said giving her a smile, which she tried to return but it was as obvious as Ky's fake smiles…

"Hi Mr and Mrs JLucas it's a pleasure to meet you both, you have wonderful boys and family friends" She stated her eyes looking at me evilly and I just pulled a face at her…

"It's lovely to meet you too Miley, you look…" Denise stuttered out as Miley looked at the ground and pushed her hand through her hair looking up.

"Like Kylie, I know and I am sorry…everyone says it to me and now it's just going to be a horrible reminder seeing me…I scare everyone, I would totally understand if you didn't want me to be here..." She whispered out and Nick looked at her shaking his head.

"No you don't you're staying, it's fine Miley…you're gorgeous the way you are" He stated with a very weak smile which she returned and I let go of her as the choreographer gave her a dirty look and she gave us a quick smile moving back over to the girls leaving all of us in a awkward silence.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- I have some bad news...Today I started a new school year which means I will only be updating once a week. I am sorry but I just don't have time to update every second day with volleyball training along with the four hours homework I am expected to do every night. Thanks for all the reviews and please give me any feedback :)**

**Disclaimer~Don't own anything  
**

**Chapter 8**

_**Miley POV**_

Tomorrow was the day my parents died, I stood gazing around at the three guys on stage singing away while I just looked at the ground playing with my fingers…I didn't want to be here at the moment I wanted to go home. My mind wasn't on dance, or the fact I'd had another fight with Liz about Dan not even that everyone just stared at me totally shocked here…it was that my parents were dead and I wanted them back.

"Hey Miley, you here…I've been talking to you and you're not talking back" Lucas stated loudly as I realized he was sitting next to me and I gazed up at him giving him a weak smile...I had to keep up the happy act, I could not draw more attention to myself.

"Sorry what did you say…?" I asked gazing at him, he stared directly into my eyes and I knew he could read that something was wrong from the look of worry his face changed to.

"What's wrong, the girls didn't upset you did they? Because you can always stay on my bus" He stated and I shook my head looking at my fingers.

"No they're really good, they have really included me...I actually have some real girlfriends for the first time ever" I stated seriously, Mandy had adopted me as her new best friend and we all were acting like we'd known each other for years.

"Then what's up you're not your normal smiling self?" Lucas whispered with sympathy in his voice and I looked at him raising my eyebrows giving a smirk.

"How do you know I am not like this all the time?" I asked as he looked at me and shook his head, staring directly into my eyes again…

"Because your not, come on what's wrong Miles…" He said seriously and I saw him gaze over away from me and looked to see he was gazing directly at Nick and Joe who was looking at me as well. They must had noticed I was avoiding everyone today as well...and they'd sent over Lucas as the messenger to work out what was wrong.

"I am fine Lucas, just tired" I stated as I gazed to see Demi, Selena and Mandy all looking at me but their looks weren't sympathetic they all wanted me to get with him…Demi said he was emotionally weak and the perfect time to pounce, none of them believed me when I said I didn't like him like that.

"She looks identical though…it's a wonder they hired her really, I don't think Denise was impressed at all. Lucas seems to be the surprise though he is really getting along with her…if only Billy saw her…" I heard someone whisper behind us while walking past oblivious to the fact I was sitting right here, I felt my confidence drop even further to the ground…

"You upset that everyone looks at you and see's Kylie?" He asked next to me and I shook my head…I mean yeah it was annoying but I was used to it by now since she got famous everyone had said it.

"I am used to it…it's a bit annoying and I used to make people happy when they saw me and didn't know me, now I scare everyone and here…I am just causing so much pain…" I whispered and he wrapped his arm around me as I could just hear the girls teasing me later for this, but right now I needed a supportive friend.

"No your not, the guys like you Miley…they knew you looked like Ky and they still wanted you to come. Everyone else can just get used to it…I miss my sister I do but looking at you I don't see her, I really don't I see... well you" He stated and I knew that was lie, suddenly the producer yelled we could leave and I smiled looking at Lucas who looked at me pleadingly still wanting to know what was wrong.

"I am fine…it's not that okay…" I muttered giving him a weak smile before walking over to the girls and giving them a quick goodbye as they all looked at me a little confused, and I left before they had the chance to question me. I didn't look at the Lucas boys, I didn't say goodbye to them I didn't want to...I just wanted to go home.

The bus home was silent and I arrived back at my house pretty quickly, I gazed at the car…it couldn't be. I got off the bus and rushed over looking at the number plate; Dan was home. I didn't really know if I wanted to see him or not at the moment, after everything. I sighed walking up the steps and opening the door as he turned looking up from the couch a girl sitting with him…

"Where the hell have you been? I've been waiting all day for you!" He instantly yelled, he hadn't changed then like I'd hoped, he stood up leaving the girl who looked at me awkwardly…

"I was out, like you would care Dan...and I've been waiting a lot longer for you to come home" I yelled in reply dumping my bag down and he just looked at me a really pissed expression across his face as he stepped closer to me.

"I get a call from Liz…she tells me your going on tour with the Lucas brothers all summer…when were you planning on telling me Miley? I am your legal guardian" He yelled at me, and I looked at him angry…he had no right to do this to me…

"Like you give a damn Dan, you haven't called or seen me in months anyway" I yelled and he stepped again closer to me, his face bright red glowing with anger.

"You're not going with them I won't let you" He yelled and I raised my hands pushing him away as tears welled in my eyes…I did not deserve this crap.

"You can't ruin everything in my life, I am going you can't stop me!" I screamed rushing up to my bedroom and slammed my door shut quickly locking it and throwing myself onto the bed letting the tears finally fall onto my pillow. Why did they have to go die on me, why did they have to adopt me to start with?

_**Nick POV**_

It was Sunday; I always came here on Sunday…ever since I lost her. But today was different; I wasn't alone for the first time since she was buried here my brothers had come with Lucas to see her. We walked through the built up gray tombstones…Kylie didn't want to buried somewhere private she wanted to be like everyone else…so her fans could come and see her. So here we were in the public cemetery all around us bright colored plastic flowers and grim black lettering on each piece of concrete.

I had run into a lot of fans here over the times, they left flowers and even occasionally gave me them to me and told me how much she had inspired them. I missed her so much, and I wanted her to be with me…just to see her standing their giggling away at something Joe did or to see her lying asleep on my bed…I just wanted her back.

"You think she'll be happy we found her sister?" Lucas asked as I looked down at her grave, I picked all the dead flowers away every Sunday and laid down new ones not that she needed them, there was always dozens of flowers, people came every day to see her grave.

"I think she would be…she would have loved Miley…they are so similar" Joe whispered, as I gazed at the trees in the cemetery…she would have absolutely loved Miley I couldn't disagree more.

"We're going to have to tell her…and this time I am serious." Kevin whispered, I wanted to keep this from Miley…I didn't want her to be sad she was given up, we all saw how much she struggled with people telling her she looked like Kylie, she wouldn't cope with the truth knowing that she never got to meet her own sister.

"Not now though…we need to be friends with her for now" Joe whispered next to me and I nodded, I bit back tears looking at the grave again…if her parents had kept Miley, would her mom have got cancer…would she have got cancer? So many questions were in my head, but none could be answered now, what was done was done.

"There was something really wrong with Miley yesterday…her eyes, they were so obvious to me that she was upset and trying to fake being happy" Lucas suddenly whispered after a moment, we'd all noticed…she just seemed in her own world the whole day, sitting their playing with her fingers.

"If she's anything like Kylie she'll get past it after a day" Joe said and I just sighed, Kylie never got over anything, she pretended she did but it was always me. The moment we locked eyes or I asked what was wrong she cracked and let everything out that was on her mind.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Someone screamed from across the other side of the cemetery, it instantly interrupted my thoughts of Kylie. I gazed at the guys to see they were all staring in the direction the voice had come from I looked as well, we couldn't see them but they sounded angry.

"Tell me why the fuck you are here?" The voice screamed again, Lucas took a step forward and soon I followed wanting to know why this guy was cursing. We walked around a huge momnument into the next row of headstones to see a long way ahead a guy standing very closely to a girl as she edged away from him.

"There not even your damn parents…they're mine" He screamed grabbing her as she tried to push him away and they started struggling. I watched in shock and horror as he raised his hand and hit her across the face causing her to instantly fall to the ground.

"You are no longer my sister, your never have been...you never will be!" The man screamed turning and pacing away quickly disappearing between headstones. I just stared at the girl on the ground, Kevin decided before me that we better go see if she was okay…no one deserved that.

We quickly followed him and as we got closer we could hear the girl sobbing and finally we were standing behind her all unsure what to say or do now. I had no idea who this was but I took the first step and moved my hand onto her shoulder knowing that she needed help, as she instantly looked up from the ground locking eyes with mine.

"Oh god…" Lucas whispered, as I stared at Miley a huge red mark covering her face as she looked at us terrified. I instantly dropped onto my knees and pulled her into a hug in absolute shock...I didn't understand why was she here? This was a cemetery?

"Your okay…Miley calm down you're fine" I said trying to sooth her, I caught sight of the tombstone behind and gazed and saw her last name with what must had been her mother and fathers names…the date they died was today a year ago, that's why she was so upset yesterday and her brother…he was a monster...

"You're okay Miley…You should have told us!" I whispered as she kept her head on my shoulder, I felt my own eyes blurring with tears…why would her own brother do that to her…I gazed around to see Kevin with Joe just looking shocked and Lucas was looking at the grave unsure what to say. None of us had expected this...

"Was that your brother Miley? The one who hit you" I asked her carefully wanting to make sure as I kept my arms tightly around her and rubbed circle in her back her, I had practice with Kylie; it felt right that I try and comfort her sister in the same way seeing it always worked before.

"Oh my god…what am I doing…" Miley instantly said and pulled away from me quickly, tears running down her face as she instantly turned and started pacing away, I instantly stood up and followed after grabbing her jacket and dragged her around. I came face to face with her as she stared at me a look of panic across her face, like she didn't want us to know what was truely happening in her life.

"You're upset come on you can come home with us...please come with us." I said and she looked at me scared as I moved my hand slowly to her face, it was bright red and a perfect outline of the back of his hand. But just before I touched my hand to her cheek she stepped away from me shaking her head...

"I can't…" She said and quickly turned rushing away as I stood there in shock as she disappeared between the grave stones. I gazed back to the guys who were all just standing there speechless, maybe she was in more trouble then we all realized.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer~Don't own anything

**Chapter 9****_  
_**

**_Miley POV_**

I'd thrown myself into practice; if it wasn't the Lucas' brother's dance training it was practicing for states which were tomorrow much to my panic and worry. The point of doing this was because it helped me avoid a lot of people, I'd managed to dodge all of _them_ since the incident at the cemetery and I knew that sooner or later I was going to run into them. Lucas had tried yesterday by joining in a conversation with the girls and myself then pulling my arm trying to indicate he wanted to talk to me alone but I blew him off by pretending to be interested in Demi's hot pool cleaner.

"So what you planning on doing tomorrow, we should like hang out or something" Demi stated tilting her head, we had ten minutes left to go before we could leave and I had to get back to the studio and train with the team, luckily today's training had only been a morning session.

"Sounds like a good idea, want to see a movie or something?" Selena said as Demi and Mandy nodded in agreement. They all suddenly turned to me and I shook my head apologetically, if I could have gone I would have, but I really just could not go to the movies obviously.

"Aw come on Miley you have to come, girl time" Mandy pleaded and I gave a laugh rolling my eyes, I knew what the reaction was going to be when I told them what I was doing tomorrow.

"I can't I have state championships for solo and team…" I stated out and they instantly all just stared at me in shock as Mandy grabbed my arm with an amazed look on her face.

"You got into states…you're 16, that's like unheard of" She stated and I gave a laugh and shrugged as Demi got a sly grin across her face, I could see her in deep thought as I looked worried.

"Well now we have something to do tomorrow…you're taking us to you're states competition…" Demi said with a grin as I rolled my eyes…okay I should have lied honestly the more people I had there the more nervous I would get.

"I don't think so…there's surely something else you can do with your time. It's only states it's not that big of a deal," I stated trying to persuade them out of it, but by the look on their faces I knew I was fighting a losing battle.

"You're in states…you didn't tell us that?" I heard someone say, I felt my face cringe in annoyance how did I not hear him walk up as I turned to see Kenny the producer standing there with a interested grin on his face. But the problem stood next to him, Lucas was standing there with a the same sly grin across his face I'd seen seconds earlier from Demi.

"Must have skipped over my head…" I stated casually and Lucas looked directly at my cheek and I turned back to the girls quickly, thankfully it only bruised a bit it was more emotional then physical.

"Well good luck then Miley...hope you do well" Kenny stated and I gave him a quick smile as he walked away only to see Lucas still standing there with his evil smirk.

"We are so coming, it'll be great…I can't believe you're in states that's crazy" Selena said with a huge grin , I saw the look on their faces they seemed excited so I nodded even if it wasn't what I wanted.

"We invited too?" another voice said behind me, I instantly freaked they just had to have walked up didn't they? Dodging was official over by my bad luck…I sighed turning around keeping up my fake excited grin looking at them.

"So can we come?" Joe asked Nick standing next to him with Kevin, I looked between the three of them as I could see Lucas with a smirk across his face, and he knew I couldn't say no I didn't want to be rude.

"I don't think it would be your scene…a lot of teenage girls you know," I stated trying to think of the best possible explanation in my head as the three of them just nodded.

"Okay we're coming then…" Kevin stated as I just stared at them, five minutes ago I had no one coming with me now I had the damn Lucas brothers and my newly made friends…

"I don't think I am going to change your mind on this am I?" I said looking at the group now around me consisting of the guys the girls plus Lucas…I sighed and nodded.

"Fine come if you want to, I don't understand your interest though it's just states…its not even nationals, plus it's dance we all see and do enough of that here" I stated seriously looking at them as Mandy slapped me across the arm in shock.

"Miley to be in states for California you have to be amazingly talented, and plus you are in two events…I don't know anyone who has got into two in the same year" Mandy stated seriously and I laugh grabbing my bag off the floor. It was time for what I did best, the quick get away.

"Well thanks…but I have to go practice, till 11pm so there goes my day…" I stated and took a few quick long steps heading towards the door hoping no one would remember they needed the address for tomorrow, or that the last time I saw the guys my brother almost knocked me out.

"Hey wait a minute you, firstly we need the address secondly I think we need to talk" Lucas said loudly grabbing my arm and pulling me around, I sighed looking at him with a nod.

"I'll give you the address but I don't want to talk…" I stated and he sighed looking at me as I noticed someone was standing by my side blocking my escape route; Nick, of course it just had to be him.

"What about if we talk…?" He asked as I stared into his eyes, how could I possibly say no to his gorgeous face? Before I realized I'd given a nod and then straight away shook my head as he rolled his eyes grabbing my arm.

"I'll get the address out of her don't worry everyone" Nick said loudly back to the group pulling me through the people and opening a door to go outside and I sighed following him reluctantly.

"Where you living?" He asked straight away holding both my hands, I gave a sigh biting my lip I suppose I had to tell him the truth…

"With Liz, Dan kicked me out…I am fine okay, I am so sorry I broke down on you at the cemetery…I was just so…" I whispered out and I gazed at him and looked to see his eyes looking at me concerned.

"It's fine Miley, I don't want him coming near you, you deserve to be treated better then that, a lot better" He stated and I gave a nod as he moved his hand to my cheek tracing his soft fingers down it. I didn't look away from him as I saw the pity fill his eyes and then slowly let his hand fall.

"I am sorry about your parents…" He said and I gazed into his eyes and shrugged repeating the same line that I had been using whenever someone brought up my parents.

"They weren't my real ones anyway" I muttered as he looked at me and sighed pulling me into a hug , it was awkward for five seconds before finally I gave in and I hugged him back.

_**Nick POV**_

"They were your parents Miley…so you were adopted, they are the ones who raised you aren't they?" I whispered out, as I kept her in a hug and she just sighed, I hated seeing her like this.

"Parents don't lie…if they hadn't died I would never have found out I was adopted, to think I have a mom and dad out their somewhere who gave me up" She whispered as I let go of her, seeing two tears slowly descending her face, she needed a family anyone could see that but I wasn't willing to tell her…not now.

"They only did it to protect you, you haven't looked for your real parents have you?" I whispered carefully moving my hand to her arm as she wiped away her tears and shook her head.

"I don't want to know them, I don't need anymore heart break…" She said and I nodded, I knew already how much heartbreak there was going to be at the end of that tunnel.

"How about we go out for lunch?" I suggested and she looked at me a small smile came to her face as she wiped the reaming tears, putting on a brave face for me.

"I have to go and practice…" She whispered and I shrugged looking at her and then gazed at my watch…it was only 12.30pm

"Come on I am sure they don't mind you being a bit late, we'll go quickly" I stated and she bit her lip and thought about it for a second and then gave a small nod and I offered her my hand…

"What about your brothers?" She asked taking my hand a little reluctant and I gave a shrug, as I pulled her to start walking with me and she quickly followed.

"They'll be fine, so Miley tell me something about yourself I don't know…" I stated and she looked at me and shrugged, then again I knew more about her then she did herself. But twenty questions seemed like a good idea, the more I knew the easier it would be to find a good way to break the news to her gentle.

"I don't have any friends" She stated seriously and I just looked at her raising my eyebrows opening the door for her and she nodded seriously. How could she not have any friends?

"What am I then?" I asked seriously closing the door on her as she looked at me with a smile and I walked around the other side of the car and opened it and got in.

"So I am your friend am I?" She asked me with a sly smile as I put the keys in the ignition and shrugged.

"Well no, not unless you're my friend" I stated and she rolled her eyes and nodded as I drove out of the studios, I saw the paparazzi instantly take a trail up on the car, great.

"Fine you win so I do have friends…happy now?" She asked and I gave a nod, as she sighed closing her eyes and I turned down a corner heading to my favorite cafe.

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like if you weren't adopted?" I asked her quietly and she gave a small laugh…

"Every single day since I found out, I mean what if I have brothers or sisters that I don't even know" She stated with a sigh, I glanced at her…a sister she'd never get to know…

"Tell me something else about yourself then" I stated and she gave a sigh and pushed her hand through her hair.

"I don't like people staring at me…" She said, and then instantly looked me apologetic, I knew what she meant by that and I could understand, I saw everyone looking at her…hell I even just stared at her at times.

"I am sorry Nick, I didn't mean it like that…it's just…I am really sorry you lost Kylie, she seemed like a really nice person…its just…" She muttered as I pulled up at the cafe and moved my hand over to hers while she gazed down.

"She reminds me a lot of you actually…" I whispered out and she gazed up at me and I gave her a smile, it was the truth I did. Even though it was hard being around her it was getting easier and now things Miley did made me smile and not reflect back to Ky.

"She would have liked you," I stated getting out of the car as Miley got out as well and I walked over to her and she looked at me a little tense. I knew the conversation was now over, she was feeling guilty I could tell so it was time for a change of topic.

"You need a hat and sunglasses…we don't want anyone staring at you right" I stated as she pulled out sunglasses and put them on and shook her head for a hat, I took off mine and put it on her head just as the paparazzi turned up.

"Now you will be my mysterious new lady friend" I stated rolling my eyes as she gave a giggle, and instantly they were out of their cars rushing towards us as I directed her to come with me.

"Hey Nick, who is your friend?" One guy instantly yelled as Miley glanced up at me and I ignored them and kept walking along as they continued to ask if she was my girlfriend, if only they knew the truth…if only she knew the truth.

"Okay what would you like Miss?" I asked her as we walked into the cafe and she gave a laugh shrugging and went for her bag as I grabbed her arm and shook my head.

"I am paying, you deserve it, so what would you like for lunch?" I asked and she gave a laugh and shrugged again as I looked at her rolling my eyes, we weren't going to ever have lunch then.

"I'll eat whatever Nick, thanks for this I really appreciate it" She said and I gave a smile and went to order what I thought she'd like…what Kylie always used to have.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- Hey everyone firstly thanks for all the reviews they have been fantastic and I really appreciate it! Now totally irrelevant but I went and saw Taylor Swift of Thursday and she was so so so so awesome! So anyway new chapter, yet again know nothing about dance so it's basically all made up! :)**

**Disclaimer~ I don't own anything :D**

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Lucas POV**_

"I can't believe we're actually here, I think she might have thought we were kidding…it's so crowded good thing we got tickets" I stated with a grin as we stood at the front of the arena in our hoodies trying to hide our identity. I gazed around at all the people, I actually hadn't realized how big this was…we had struggled to even get tickets which had shocked me.

"I know we had to flaunt our name to even get a seat" Joe said amazed, easy enough we got the tickets and we managed to convince them we were friends of Miley and got our passes for backstage just so we could bug her…which I was going to enjoy.

"Hey guys how you doing today?" Demi said pulling each of us into a hug as Selena and Mandy did the same thing, we were becoming a family, which was good it made the tour so much easier.

"Here are your tickets and I rang Liz who is Miley's family friend and choreographer who told us directions and that Miley believed we weren't serious about coming today" Kevin stated as the girls were given their tickets and they all exchanged excited looks.

"Let's go then" Selena stated as we gave our tickets in and walked inside into the main auditorium area and went over to the security and showed them our cards and walked towards the backstage area.

"I know this isn't exciting for you four, but you have no idea how big a deal this is…only the best dancers get a chance to do this" Mandy stated seriously as heaps of girls walked past us hardly wearing anything at all…oh I was so happy I'd come now, hell this was really exciting! I got to watch all these girls! I was happy.

"So this event though, how many people get into nationals?" Nick asked, everyday I was noticing slowly he was opening up more…Kevin and Joe told me he was no longer red eyed in the morning from crying…he was missing her though still, but slowly we were all moving on.

"First and second generally…" Selena stated as we walked into a room just full of girls and a couple of guys but I couldn't really care less about them, all the girls…wow this was awesome.

"We're going to go find Miley…you guys can go stay here and gawk if you want" Demi stated with a giggle as I realized both myself and Joe were just staring at the girls…quickly I followed their lead and went down rows and rows of doors finally coming to see a door which had in bold lettering Elizabeth Murdoch academy written across it.

"We should knock, shouldn't we…." Mandy stated and we all nodded hoping no one was naked in there. Mandy knocked on the door and it opened at Liz looked at us with a smile…flicking her hair as I tried to see in behind her.

"Hey you must be Mandy, Selena and Demi, I've heard a lot about you…and I've already met you lot I am Liz…" She stated politely and we walked into the room, it was actually pretty big surprisingly. Instantly the girls started talking to Liz and I gazed over seeing three very bored looking guys sitting on the floor with their phones out who gave us a quick smile and a nod.

"The girls went to get breakfast, Miley demanded they take her to get coffee…they'll be back any…" She stated as the door opened and we gazed to see Miley wearing full make-up her hair out, she looked well drop dead gorgeous, she looked at us shocked and instantly slammed the door.

"Second…I don't think she believed you were coming…I told her you were but obviously it didn't sink in" Liz stated with a laugh, as she opened the door and two other girls were holding Miley who was trying to walk the other way and then realized the door was open and…she turned and looked at us grinning.

"Great you're here…when you leaving?" She stated quickly, I gazed to see she was wearing a robe along with the rest of the girls, damn I wanted to see if she could introduce me to her friends if they were hot but now I couldn't tell...every time I went to see mom dance the girls were always wearing baggy things.

"Not for a while, that's no way to welcome your cheer squad" Joe stated with a laugh and she just nodded as the other two girls behind were just rolling their eyes behind her…trying to get past unsuccessfully.

"Miley honey…maybe you should come inside, seeing you're standing outside and blocking the girls" Liz said looking at her as I held back a giggle as her cheeks turned red and she nodded stepping inside the door.

"You know that might be a good idea" She stated closing the door as I went over to her for a hug and she just looked at me and rolled her eyes and pulled me into a hug as I felt instant pain from heaps of sharp things on her body.

"What you got in there knives….?" I asked with a laugh and she gave all the girls and the guys a hug as I stood rubbing my chest...

"beads…lots of beads" She stated with a grin as Mandy said something to her and she gave a giggle and looked over at Nick for a second who was just staring at her…

"I don't want to be annoying but you guys are going to have to go…twenty minutes till you lot are on, and Miley you need to make sure as soon as you get back you put the dress on before you go on stage" Liz stated as she rolled her eyes and I gazed at the dress on the other side of the room, obviously for her solo.

"So are we going to see these outfits or not?" I asked hopefully and Miley shook her head blushing as we all just looked at her and she sighed and pulled off the robe and I gazed in shock…okay she was hot…

"We're not taking you out anytime soon…you'll stand us all up" Kevin said as she handed the robe to Liz and blushed, she was wearing like a sequined bra with nothing covering her stomach except…

"Hey you have your belly button pierced" Nick stated looking at her stomach and I gazed at her skirt that was just made of beads… and that was it she instantly pulled the robe back from Liz and put it back on and shook her head and pointed at the door, her cheeks a vibrant red color.

"I really thank you guys for coming it means a lot, but to tell this to you easily, you need to leave…" She stated forcing us all out as we pouted and Liz gave us a wave and we sighed starting to walk away…

"Good luck by the way…" I yelled as she just rolled her eyes and the door shut, as I gazed at the guys and girls…

"Damn she's hot…" I stated and instantly the guys all looked at me disgusted, they had a good point she was technically my stepsister…but she wasn't blood related…although I was defiantly not going there with her.

"I kind of have to agree though, she is seriously toned" Mandy stated as we walked out and went towards the main arena, hoping that she'd actually win something tonight.

**Joe POV**

I sat watching Nick a smirk across my face, yeah we all just stared at Miley in shock she was gorgeous more then we'd reliazed but unlike the rest of us guys we'd recovered Nick still seemed a little dazed..The girls were all giggling away next to us and us guys we were having small talk all of us a little bored now…but Nick hadn't said a word he was just sitting there blankly..some how I think her ways were starting to get to him and maybe he might have started falling for her.

"Hey fancy seeing you lot here" Liz stated as she walked past us and we all gave her a grin…

"Good luck for tonight…none of them seem very stressed" Demi stated with a grin and she shook her head, moving over to us.

"They all are a bit, I think Miley's making them all stressed just because when she gets nervous she starts babbling on about things that aren't important…" She stated with a grin and gave us a look and stared a little confused at Nick who was staring at the stage.

"It's going to be really tight for me to get back and make sure Miley is on stage for her solo, you lot should go back there make sure she actually gets on stage…she has before done a runner on me at a competition from nerves" She stated and all the girls quickly nodded understandingly and we just followed along with the nods.

"Thanks guys…I'll see you later hopefully the outcome is good" She said giving us a wave and we smiled as she walked off, I looked at the guys giving a sigh as Nick decided to finally come back to earth and looked at us.

"We need to tell her" Lucas suddenly said while I glanced at the girls who were thankfully all chatting away and instantly both me and Nick shook out heads…no not a chance in hell.

"We can't it'll break her heart, she doesn't want to find her parents she already told me that yesterday" Nick stated pleadingly and we all exchanged looks and Kevin looked at us…she'd told him that?

"We can't hide this from her forever, this is her family we're talking about…we are lying to her, and I don't like how that feels" Kevin stated and I sighed, shaking my head…neither did I, but if we told her who knows what would happen.

"We've already lost Ky I am not loosing Miley too, when we tell her she will never want to talk to us…we need to find the right time" I stated deadly serious as they all gazed at me…

"What if there's never a right time…" Lucas whispered out and suddenly the lights went dark indicating that it was about to start… I gave a sigh and looked over as a woman walked onto the stage a grin on her face as everyone applauded.

She started rambling on about all the acts and I lost patience after about twenty seconds. I gazed around all the people this competition was actually really huge, I mean it wasn't as big as the our shows but still…I gazed to see the first act had started performing and I sighed…this was going to be a long day, at least the girls were hot.

"Elizabeth Murdoch academy was set up five years ago, with little to no attendance. Now it is one of the main academy's for dance within the L.A area. They have yet to have a team in states but today have a both a team and a solo act. Put your hands together for the Elizabeth Murdoch dance academy" The women said and I stopped zoning out and focused on the stage.

To say the least I was pretty shocked, they were all amazing. I didn't really know where to look, to think that Miley was doing these simple routines for our concerts compared to this was just crazy. The costumes, the spinning it was plain amazing. And when it finally came to an end literally the 7 of us were screaming and cheering for them.

"That was amazing…my god that was so good" Mandy said giggling with the girls, if I was a judge I would have been awarding them first prize now not even seeing the remaining teams.

"Go see Miley?" Kevin suggested and I gave a nod as we all stood up and quickly moved out as the next act started. We got out and all exchanged excited looks as all the girls let out a scream...good to see they were excited.

"Wow…she has more talent then I thought" I said amazed as we headed backstage dodging all the girls half naked and knocked on the door waiting for a reply and it opened to see one of the guys…

"Hey come in" The guy said I felt my mouth literally drop as we all gazed at Miley wearing her bra and underwear the other two girls around her trying to do her hair and make-up, she instantly gazed up at us and jumped behind one the girls.

"You let them in what were you thinking…" She screamed as we all stifled giggles, I gazed over at Nick who was just seemed to be in a trance again.

"Just go away…seriously" She yelled and we all gave a laugh as she hid behind one of the girls who was laughing and eventually got hit by Miley to stop.

"Okay good luck then Miley" Selena said as we all quickly left, as soon as we got out the door we all burst into a fit of giggles, well at least me and Lucas did while the girls just shot us looks.

We quickly got back to our seats and finally the solo's stated. They introduced Miley and instantly I could feel how nervous we all got, but our nerves couldn't be bad as hers. We all gazed at her in a sea green dress doing a dance that we'd seen her practice so many times…yet still I couldn't keep my eyes off her. I gazed at Nick he just watched her in amazement she absolutely had him under a spell we could all see it. She finished and we all applauded again and she quickly rushed off, not bowing like most of the others did. We watched the other solo's but none of them were as good and when it came to the end we all expected at least a first or second for her.

We watched as the teams got announced and we all screamed when they got second, I could see the amazement on the girls faces…she was going to Nationals now. And then it came to solos the group of us held hands as they awarded third then second and finally Miley's familiar name filled the room and we instantly all screamed pulling each other into a hugs, while I gazed to see Miley's hand across her mouth as the rest of her team brought her into a hug…she was going to nationals, and by the look on Nick's face, Kylie's wish had been completed.

**a/n- Kind of rushed the last bit but oh well! Please review :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- OMG thank you thank you thank you so much for all the amazing reviews, I got soooo many and it was fantastic! And thanks to l0veisrealx3 for posting the story on twitter, I really appreciate it! Okay so new chapter and if there is spelling mistakes please forgive me I pulled the ligament in my thumb playing volleyball and it's really hard to type when half my hand is bandaged up :P**

**Chapter 11**

**Kevin POV**

Today was the day, after months of planning and weeks of training; it was officially the first day of tour. I stood with Joe looking around to see the dancers together, the tech guys together, the parents together…everyone was in their normal groups, just like training.

"Little miss nationals here yet?" Joe asked gazing around and I shook my head, she hated been called that, but she was now officially in nationals we had to call her something. Plus we'd taken up the role of annoying big brothers to her, giving her an annoying name was our job.

Everything had finally pieced together and the tour was all ready to hit the road, we were all getting along and everyday we seemed to get closer and closer to Miley. Her performances had been fantastic, we weren't expecting it at all…she was beyond amazing…to us we knew she was going to win from the moment she started, and we were there screaming when she won and the team got second. To say the least Liz was over the moon and Miley was just ecstatic I'd never seen her that happy before…and when she hugged Nick afterwards…there was no words to explain what we all saw…

"She's got twenty minutes…she better turn up" Joe muttered, Nick was in an absolute foul mood today…we just couldn't work out why, anything and everything we said was wrong so we'd both just left him to finish unpacking his stuff on the bus.

"Lucas is going on the bus with the tech guys, he wants to look at the lighting or something" Joe stated, he was only coming on tour for the experience and was going to work to set everything up.

"Hey guys…" We heard a voice behind us to see Liz standing there and we gave her a grin, which she didn't return, oh crap this wasn't good...She looked at us with a grim look and sighed.

"Where is she?" Joe instantly blurted out and Liz pointed over and I sighed relieved seeing the back of her head talking to Mandy and the rest of the girls.

"She went to see her brother last night, she didn't tell me of course…I didn't even bother to check she was there I just assumed she was in bed. She turned up this morning and hasn't talked a lot since…but since she arrived home she hasn't taken her sunglasses off" She whispered out to us and I groaned…great, I didn't know why she even wanted to talk to that jerk anymore he wasn't her family and he didn't care about her, he'd made that very clear.

"She won't take them off…she seems fine but please can you watch her I am begging you," Liz stated and I instantly sighed he'd hurt her again it was obvious…sunglasses and not wanting to take them off, what kind of brother would do that to a girl who was raised as his sister…?

"We will Liz don't worry we'll look after her, she has a lot of people watching out for her" Joe said, I knew what he meant it wasn't just living people looking out for Miley at the moment.

"She'll come with us on the bus now and I'll force her to get some rest, it's fine" Nick's familiar voice said harshly from behind us and we turned to look at him, Liz gave us a nod.

"Have fun guys, you have a great time…" She said and we all nodded as she walked over to Miley…as we both gazed at annoyed looking Nick. At least we had more room to have her on the bus this time seeing as mom, dad and Frankie weren't coming until a later show with Billy, which was going to be interesting hiding Miley.

"We better go get her then…"I stated looking at Nick who gave a nod, we walked over as Liz pulled Miley into a hug and I noticed the sunglasses, I mean it wasn't as if no one else was wearing them but now we knew the truth behind them.

"Good morning Miss Nationals…" Joe said with a grin as she looked at us and gave a grin and Nick walked over to her and offered her hand as she looked at him confused, but accepted it. Liz gave Miley a quick last smile before walking off knowing that we needed to talk to her alone.

"Mandy, Selena, Demi I am sorry…but Miley is coming on the bus with us for this morning…you can have her back tonight" Nick stated as they all looked confused and Miley pulled her hand away from him.

"Okay everyone time to leave get on the buses and let's get this tour started" Kenny yelled as everyone moved off to their buses the luggage already inside most of them.

"What? Why am I going with you?" Miley asked confused as Nick grabbed her wrist again, he was getting annoyed with her already, great…if only he'd been in a better mood.

"Just stop arguing and come on" Nick stated and she gave a defeated nod, I looked at Joe as she gave the girls a wave and was dragged with us onto the bus. We gave our bus driver a smile and the doors closed as we all headed silently into the living area.

"Glasses now…" Nick instructed and she shook her head pulling her wrist away and crossing her arms on her chest as Nick just looked at her annoyed putting his hand on his hips like a small child.

"Give them to me now, I want to see what he did to you" Nick stated as we looked at him annoyed, way to be blunt. She didn't react though and he sighed calming down…he was going to get no where if he treated her like this.

"Miley just take them off I want to see your eyes…" He stated and she looked at the ground biting her lip as Joe moved over and put his arm around her. She nodded and moved her hand taking them off as we gazed to see a little bruising…it wasn't that bad but it wasn't the physically pain, it was the emotional that I was worried about.

"You are going to listen okay, you are going to go to bed now and not get up till I say so got it." Nick instructed her and she just looked at him annoyed, he was bossing her around like she was a toddler.

"Nick tone it down a bit…" I stated looking at him as Miley looked at the ground again and Nick gave a sigh putting his hand out to her and she looked at it and took it as he dragged her into the back of the bus.

"Just like Kylie, gives into him like that" Joe whispered and I gave him a look, I'd wished she didn't though…that was both their problems Miley and Kylie were both too kind and trusting something in Miley's case was really hurting her.

**Nick POV**

"Talk to me don't just ignore me Miley…" I stated forcing her under the covers of the bed, she hadn't said a word, she was just being so childish it was driving me nuts.

"Why do you keep going back to him?" I asked seriously as she looked away from me burring herself in the sheets and I moved my hand gentle across her face as the tears slowly started to come to her eyes.

"You don't understand…" She whispered out as I sighed walking around the other side of the bed and laid down next to her as she rolled over and stared at me. I tried to read her expression right now, but i just couldn't.

"Why don't I understand…tell me" I whispered quietly, my emotions were a wreck today…I couldn't control the way I was feeling and no one knew why except me…

"Because he makes me feel close to them still…" She whispered as a tear finally fell down her face and I sighed wrapping my arm around her waist under the bed and brought her closer to me.

"Closer to your parents you mean" I whispered and she gave a nod, I looked at her sympathetically…in a way I was doing the same thing to her though I was using her to be closer to Kylie…the girl I saw was never Miley it was always Kylie and today just seeing her made me angry that I couldn't have the real one.

"You need to stay away from him…he's hurting you" I whispered, I felt like I was betraying Ky being with Miley, my feelings towards Miley were killing me inside she was just so much like her.

"I can't…" She whispered as anger boiled in me why was she just so stupid? I let go of her waist and looked over her annoyed.

"You have to Miley, I forbid you from ever seeing that bastard again he is hurting you" I yelled at her and she closed her eyes as more tears spilled down her face.

"You can't your not my parents!" She retorted loudly at me, as I looked at her annoyed. I heard the knock on the door but chose to ignore it...

"Why do you have to be so stubborn your so much like Kylie" I screamed in absolute annoyance. I realized instantly what I'd said and she burst into tears as the door opened and Joe looked at me annoyed as Kevin pushed past him.

"Nick out now…" Kevin demanded as I let out a groan and pushed past Joe as Kevin slammed the door in my face.

"Nick what the hell is going on with you, stop taking your anger out on everyone around you…especially her, she does not need that!" Joe yelled at me as I paced through the bunk area and came into the living area and Joe slammed the door separating us from the back of the bus.

"She doesn't even listen to me…she is the replica of Kylie and I can't look at her anymore" I stated looking at Joe who just stared at me confused, I just couldn't bare the idea Ky was gone and that I would ever move on.

"Nick you can't blame her because Kylie's dead…you were fine with her before, what changed?" He yelled at me and I shook my head forcing myself down on the couch.

"I can't be around her anymore…I can't…" I stated and Joe's expression suddenly changed and he looked at me shaking his head.

"Your falling for her aren't you, that's why you are mad at her…because you are falling for her...because she is so much like Kylie" Joe said and I looked down as tears formed in my eyes…I hated myself so much for liking her but I couldn't stop ever since I'd seen her…

"Nick…come on, don't freak out…" Joe said wrapping his arm around me and I shook my head pushing him away, I felt like I was betraying her so much in liking Miley; it was her damn sister…

"I can't like her…I can't" I stated shaking my head and Joe gave a sigh looking at me.

"Did you ever think that maybe Kylie wanted you to fall for her…" Joe whispered, and I shook my head, I doubted it…yeah she told me to move on but not this quickly, I was so annoyed with myself.

"Ky wouldn't want you upset Nick…" Joe whispered and I shook my head…of course she wouldn't but she'd be so angry with me right now.

"It's our anniversary today…3 years today, and I am falling for her sister, what kind of person am I?" I whispered as Joe sighed, all the anger was gone and replaced with absolute hate towards Miley and myself.

"You're a person who lost his girlfriend, and won't let yourself move on…" Joe stated as the door opened and we gazed up to see Kevin there and he quickly closed the door.

"You upset her bad Nick, she thinks you hate her because she looks like Kylie…why'd you have to say it" Kevin whispered as Joe gave him a look and he sighed.

"Go get some sleep Nick, you'll need it for tonight…" Joe muttered and I nodded standing up and walking towards the bunks…I gazed to see the door open to the room and walked over gazing to see her fast asleep…she looked a mess and it was my entire fault.

**A/N-please please please keep reviewing! And I hope you liked this chaper :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N-Thanks again for all the amazing reviews! I really love reading all your feedback :D **

**Chapter 12**

_**Miley POV**_

I sat in the hallway staring at the white wall in front of me, to say the least I was upset…I just didn't want to be here anymore, with that one sentence everything had changed. I played with a strand of my hair, as soon as the bus had arrived at the first arena I was off it…I didn't want to talk to any of them right now I just had to think about what Nick had said.

"Miley finally, I've been looking for you everywhere! Come on we have tonight all planned out" Mandy said with a giggle and I looked up at her. As soon as she looked at me her smile instantly dropped as she rushed over to me grabbing my hand plonking down next to me.

"What's wrong…what did they do to you?" Mandy asked quickly and I gave a sigh shaking my head pushing my hand through my hair.

"Nothing Mandy, Nick just said something…I am fine, so we have sound check" I stated as she pulled me up with her and gave me a weak smile and nodded.

"You don't have to do if you don't want…I could just tell everyone you're feeling a little unwell?" Mandy suggested and I gave her a weak smile, no that would just cause more attention on me.

"No it's fine Mandy…just help me dodge the guys…" I stated as she gave a nod as we walked quickly through the backstage area and gazed at all the people setting up for the show tonight.

"This place is awesome…look at how big it is" Mandy said dragging me out onto the stage, to say the least I was a little shocked…I mean I'd been to heaps of concerts and seen how many people went. But when you're standing on the stage gazing at all the empty seats…it really impacted you how many people were watching your every move.

"Wow…" I whispered out gazing at the seats that would by tonight be filled with hundreds of screaming fans, I gazed around as Mandy stood next to me…

"I wasn't nervous but now...now I really am" She stated as we heard a laugh and turned to see Selena and Demi standing there giving us a supportive grin…they both were so used to this.

"Don't worry, you guys will be fine we good for the party tonight?" Demi asked towards Mandy as she gave a nod and I looked between the four of them confused…what party? Mandy sighed wrapping her arm around me.

"I got all the supplies…hope you like vodka Miley" Mandy said with a giggle as Kenny walked over, so we were having a party tonight and drinking I suppose I was in for that…I generally dodged drinking but hey, I needed it after what Nick said.

"Okay girls…you need to go through your routines and then you can go have dinner" Kenny said and we all nodded, we went through everything quickly, it was a little different being on a real stage but soon I got the idea of where I should be standing and where I shouldn't be.

"Girls dinner, and you guys are on" Kenny yelled as I stood up from my spot on the stage and gazed to see the three Lucas boys walking on. I turned and quickly paced off before any of them could see me.

"Miley…" Kevin yelled as I ignored him and rushed backstage sighing in relief when I knew they weren't following. The girls all looked at me suspiciously and I shrugged them off…I didn't want to explain to them what Nick had said.

"So I hope they have good food, they had good food last year here" Demi stated as we walked into the cafeteria and instantly I felt an arm wrap around me and I groaned looking up at Lucas…I didn't really want to talk to him either.

"Hey Miles what's with all the make up?" he asked and I shrugged him off as the girls all walked off giving me the normal winks and smirks. Before I could respond he pulled me back over to him moving his hand to my eye and I looked away as he sighed.

"Do the guys know about this…?" He asked and I rolled my eyes and nodded as he sighed wrapping his arm around me…

"Before you start I don't want a lecture, I already got one from Nick…" I muttered and he shrugged giving me a smile and letting me go.

"I wasn't planning on it Miley…I'll leave you to have dinner…here, if you need me" He stated giving me a grin and handing me a card as I looked at him confused and he mouthed call me as I gave a laugh and looked down to see his phone number.

I walked over to the girls and we all had dinner; they put me in a better mood which was good. They talked about how awesome the party was going to be and thought it was funny that I'd never drunk before and that I had to try all these different types of cocktails and stuff tonight. Before I knew we were standing in our outfits under the stage getting ready to go on, the screaming was absolutely deafening. Mandy and me were holding hands trying not to freak out but it was a bit hard, this was going to be hell scary I already knew that.

"You two look nervous" Joe said walking in front of us and we both nodded as I quickly looked at the ground and he put his hand on my arm.

"Don't worry you will both be just fine…keep it calm and picture everyone naked" He stated walking off and we exchanged looks okay that was a mental picture I didn't need but at least he hadn't tried to talk to me about what happened, although I knew it would come eventually.

We all got ready and I took a deep breath as we moved on stage, the song started and the crowed went crazy as we got into positions and the lights turned on and the screaming was just scary, but I put it behind me and concentrated on what I was doing. Four changes of clothes, three mistakes later finally we took our bow at the end, I thankfully was holding Mandy and Joe's hand tonight, in practice I'd always been holding Nick's hand...but I saw Joe made sure he went to me before Nick could.

"It's party time…" Selena said with a giggle as we got changed, I felt so hyped and excited my mood had sky rocketed and I felt like nothing could bring me down at the moment.

"Let's go…here we come next city" Mandy said with a giggle as we all walked out into the hallways as I saw the guys walking this way and both Kevin and Joe gave us a smile…while Nick looked at the ground.

"Well done girls…no major stuff ups hey…we'll see you tomorrow" Kevin said with a grin as we all nodded and I quickly passed by them ignoring Nick's obvious avoidance of me. We headed for the doors and Selena with Demi were talking, Mandy wrapped her arm around me and gave a grin.

"Smile Miles...it's all going to be okay" She stated as we walked in the darkness towards the bright lights of the buses.

"Let the alcohol begin flowing" Demi said with a cheer as we got on the bus, and I took a deep breath stuff Nick I was going to have fun tonight…

_**Lucas POV**_

"Lucas you're damn phone is ringing" Kevin yelled annoyed as I felt a pillow come down on my head and I groaned rolling over to see the clock flashing 3.22 am, why was someone ringing me?

I reached over shuffling around until I finally felt the vibrations and grabbed my phone. I opened my eyes squinting at the flashing bright blue light it was omitting and opened it giving a groan as I heard loud music blaring…stupid prank caller I assumed and went to hang up.

"Hey Lucas" I heard Miley giggle as I could hear heaps of yelling and giggling, what the hell was going on? I sat up scratching my head confused still half asleep.

"Hey Miley, what are you doing ringing me?" I muttered out yawning as I heard Joe give a groan, as she continued to giggle…what the hell was wrong with her? It was sleep time not giggling time.

"You told me to call you so I did…" She said giggling and I looked at the time again confused she sounded really awake though, that's when I clicked…the sound of her voice was so…happy, which could only mean one thing…

"Are you drunk?" I asked and instantly I heard Kevin get out of bed as she continued to giggle and I heard shuffling as the loud music continued…oh god, this was just fantastic.

"You should come over and party with us Lucas, we're having so much fun…" She said as Kevin pulled my curtain across and his angry face became illuminated by the phone and I looked at him apologetic.

"Miley what have you been drinking?" I asked and I heard a bang and put the phone on the bed and pressed loudspeaker as Joe got out of bed as well while Miley's giggling filled the room.

"I don't really know, they've just been giving them to me" She stated and I exchanged a look with a now very awake Kevin and a half asleep Joe…she was 16 and drunk...we needed to get her off that bus.

"Miley how much have you drunk?" Kevin asked as we heard the door open and I assumed we'd woken up Nick in the process and the music continued blaring and I heard Mandy give a scream…

"Hey Kevin, you know what, I think I've had to much" She stated and I watched Joe give a giggle and we instantly all looked at him annoyed and he stopped, this was serious…Nick appeared looking at us confused.

"Miley you should stop" I stated quickly and she gave a laugh and I heard Selena with Demi both start giggling in the background…

"No, I have no worries now…no one to hurt me, it's so much better" She said giggling and we all exchanged looks, she was drinking to get away from the fact her life was pretty screwed up.

"I think I am going to go…Demi said she wants me to try this drink, I'll talk to you later" She said giggling and instantly the line went dead and I exchanged a look with Nick…

"We need to get her off that bus, she's 16 she should not be drunk" Nick stated straight away and we all sighed and nodded, we had to get off our bus and get her.

"I'll get the driver to stop and he can ring the girls bus…I can't believe they actually asked her to drink, there's going to be hell once Kenny finds out" Kevin muttered as I got out of my bunk and he headed down to the front of the bus.

"This is all my fault, she is only is drinking because I yelled at her" Nick said and I looked at him confused…wait he yelled at her…

"What? When did you do that?" I asked and Kevin walked back and went to his bunk pulling out some sweats and a t-shirt.

"He told her she was stubborn like Kylie…she didn't take it well" Joe muttered and I looked at Nick annoyed, oh that's a great way to upset her mention his dead ex girlfriend.

The bus came to a halt and we all sighed getting off into the cold and gazing to see we were in the middle of now where. We all moved to the bus that had pulled up in front of us and opened the door to see the bus driver was just shaking his head as we got and got instantly hit by the music…

"Oh my god they actually came" Demi squealed, as we turned the corner Selena was laying on the floor with about five bottles of vodka and wine around her uncontrollable giggling, while Mandy was sitting on the couch looking at Demi who was holding a bottle of vodka up forcing Miley to drink it…

"Okay girls party over and we're are taking Miley…" Joe stated moving over to them annoyed as they all looked annoyed except Selena who was just so out of it to even care…

"Aww come on guys we're having fun" Mandy said waving her hands around and knocking over a glass in the process as it hit the floor and instantly shattered as they all started giggling…

"Miley come on, girls get to bed" Kevin instructed picking the bottles up and throwing them into a bag as he sighed grabbing Miley by her top as Mandy just opened another bottle…we weren't going to win but at least we could force Miley off the bus…

"Okay just leave them, we're taking Miley though…" I stated as Nick just stood there gazing at the mess and I looked at Miley who was just smiling at Kevin not saying anything as he shook his head and pushed her forward…

"You are in so much trouble…" Kevin started to say and she just instantly dropped and he groaned grabbing her before she hit the ground and we saw she'd passed out...fantastic just what we needed…


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- So I am sick so I decided to update a little earlier and yeah! Thanks for all the reviews and please please keep them coming! I hope to update twice this weekend because I have a public holiday on Monday :D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything**

**Chapter 13**

**Miley POV**

I hated them all so much, because they just had to come rescue me from my own bus, I'd been permanently moved onto none of then Kenny's bus. I sighed looking at the brown curtain of my new bunk, I didn't remember anything from that night but it was Nick's fault anyway along with Dan's the only thing I felt that night was freedom, something I never could have.

"Hey Miley I am going for breakfast you want to come?" Kenny asked and I didn't answer as he gave a sigh. Yesterday he'd pretty much blown up at the four of us. He told us how it was inappropriate to get drunk on tour, and that the three girls should never have let me get drunk…

He flipped at me telling me that I should have known better then to get drunk at 16, his final punishment was grounding me. My Ipod, phone and all rights to go on everyone's bus were taken along with after the concert I had to go straight to bed. As a positive I didn't have a hang over today, which just seemed to be repeating on me all yesterday in between throwing up…

"Miley you coming or not, the boys are all sick with the flu so you won't have to see them…I'll let you sit with the girls if you really want" Kenny yelled as I just ignored him. This was my plan, if I ignored him long enough maybe he'd realize he'd been to harsh on me and let me go back on my bus…

Everyone had seen him yelling at me, yet no one stopped him…the guys just stood there watching, I was so mad at them, they just watching like an audience while I stood there the main attraction. Kenny finally sighed and got off the bus slamming the door as I pushed my curtain open and got out walking to the bathroom.

I had a plan now, they were sick that was good…I could yell at them more easily now, they were vulnerable just the way I liked it…I quickly had a shower and got changed. I pulled out a piece of paper and wrote Kenny a simple note, consisting of the sentence don't worry I am on a bus just not this one or the girls. I placed it on my bunk and searched a little for my phone and Ipod before giving up…he must have hidden them really well.

I moved to the door and pushed it open getting off and gazed around sighing in relief no one was around, we'd pulled up at a freeway side diner for lunch and it was my perfect time to escape. I quickly crept around the side of the bus only to see two guys standing there…and I quickly stepped back as one of them spotted me.

"Good morning Miley, got away from Kenny have we" He said, his name was TJ he was one of the lighting guys and I sighed walking out looking at them both pleadingly.

"Don't tell him you saw me, I need to go yell at someone" I stated looking at them as they were both smirking and I gazed looking at the bus I wanted and he caught my gaze…

"I think your yelling will go upon death ears, those boys are all pretty much out of it with the flu…no ones allowed in there, I'd stay away if I was you. Plus you really want to get yelled at again in front of everyone" He said with a smirk and I rolled my eyes continuing forward ignoring them…Kenny could just get stuffed for all I cared…

I opened the bus door and climbed up the steps and closed the door peeking around the corner to see food and bottles everywhere, it was like a bomb had gone off. I sighed walking through the bus towards the bunk, as I heard snoring, yeah right they were sick, most likely they were just faking it so they could sleep in more.

"Hey can you get me a drink…" I heard a very weak voice whisper, as I looked at the bunk I was standing next to and sighed, pulling it open. I gazed to see Nick huddled up in the doona, he groaned with the light and opened his eyes as I tried to hold back a smile watching him suffer…

"What are you doing here?" He groaned out, I looked at his face it was literally white and his eyes were like red it was kind of scary actually, I sighed maybe yelling at them wasn't a great idea after all…

"I came to murder you, shut up" I muttered pulling the curtain across and headed towards the kitchen, I gazed at all the glasses around and sighed picking a dirty one up and washing it in the sink filling it up with water and headed back to Nick. I opened the curtain and he squinted gazing at me as I handed him the glass and he carefully took it…I gazed to see the moisture running down his head and moved my hand onto his head…he had a fever great.

I sighed leaving the curtain open and grabbed four towels, wetting all of them with tap water I went back to Nick and put one on his head and took the glass off him and closed the bunk curtain. I moved to the one above and opened it to see Lucas out of it, I put my hand on his head to feel the same heat as Nick. He opened his eyes and I put it down on his head and closed the curtain, not wanting to hear a lecture from him.

I did the same for Kevin and Joe both of who woke up; neither of them said a word though. I sighed getting painkillers; I doubted anyone had even bothered to think of helping them. I walked over and pulled the curtain open and Nick opened one eye…

"Have any of you had pain killers or antibiotics?" I asked and he shook his head as I handed him two and the glass and did the same with the rest of them…none of them said a word though.

"Why you doing this…?" Nick finally groaned as I put the towel on his face again and looked at him annoyed, why did he think I was doing it?

"Because you are sick dick head" I stated and he closed his eyes and I sighed closing the bunk curtain, and walked into the kitchen gazing around. Now cleaning up which was most likely was the reason they were sick, their personal hygiene was bad.

I spend the next hour cleaning and finally realized the bus was moving, to bad for Kenny I wouldn't see him till tonight now and I had the whole bus pretty much to myself. I sighed finally finishing the last couple of glasses and threw out the rubbish and laid down on the couch exhausted…

I looked up out the window and sighed, at least this was better then being stuck on the bus alone with Kenny…I cuddled into the couch and closed my eyes, catching up on the sleep I had missed the night before.

**Nick POV**

I groaned feeling someone poking me, I gazed to see Kevin looking over me with a slight grin on his face and I sighed…wait I didn't have a headache anymore. I pushed myself up and saw Joe standing there with Lucas as well…they all looked actually okay.

"You feeling any better?" Joe asked and I gave a surprised nod, I didn't know how though, it must have had to do with my dream wait maybe that was reality…

"Was Miley here or was I imagining that?" I mumbled pulling myself out of the bunk and getting out as they all exchanged looks and shrugged.

"Well we all saw her so I would say yes, come on let's have something to eat we need to clean everything up…" Kevin said as he opened the door to the kitchen and we all gazed around confused…

"I don't remember cleaning up" Lucas muttered, everything was absolutely spotless, there was no rubbish anywhere, I gave a sniffle and spotted someone on the couch.

"You think she cleaned up?" I indicated towards Miley who was fast asleep on the couch and we all gazed over to her, she'd actually cleaned up and given us pain killers and everything to try and make us better after everything.

"She must of…Kenny is going to kill us," Kevin said holding his phone up to see ten missed calls from Kenny…he sighed bringing the phone up to his ear as I gazed over at Miley.

"Hey Kenny…yeah she is, oh sorry…no she cleaned the bus up and gave us all medication. No she didn't do anything wrong, she's asleep…she hasn't been drinking. Okay…we'll see you in a couple of hours" Kevin muttered out as I grabbed the blanket off the floor and put it over Miley as she sighed rolling over and I looked back at the guys.

"She supposedly came to yell at us for dobbing her in, Kenny said she left a note on her bunk saying that she'd gone to a different bus but not the girls…" Kevin mumbled, as I sighed.

"She didn't yell at us though…I don't remember her yelling she just kept asking if I felt okay?" Joe stated and I nodded, she must have seen we were sick and changed her mind…

"Kenny is going to go off at her again, he is really pissed at her" Kevin muttered grabbing an apple off the shelf.

"I am going back to bed, I recommend we all do if we want perform tonight" Kevin muttered as Joe gave a nod and they all headed back to bed as I sighed moving over to the couch and sat down…I didn't feel like sleeping anymore.

I gazed down at Miley next to me, I couldn't believe she'd actually done all this for us after everything, she let out another sigh and rolled over as I threw my arms out grabbing her before she rolled off the couch. I tried to gently move her back on but her eyes fluttered open as she gazed up at me…

"Nick…" she said gazing around confused and I pulled her back onto the couch and her eyes instantly widened and she put her hand on my head and looked at the clock…

"You should be in bed sleeping, I was going to wake you up in an hour you need to take some more painkillers" She stated quickly and I just looked at her and she took her hand away from my head…

"I am fine, you don't look to good" I stated and she looked at me confused and shook her head gazing at me really worried…

"I am fine, you're the one who is sick you should get back to bed…" She stated, I looked at her and sighed…I tried to not let my emotions take hold of me again and act calmly.

"I am not talking about you being sick…I am talking about you generally" I whispered coughing at the end and she just shrugged shook her head, as she gazed at the ground and I moved closer to her…

"I am fine…" She stated, I could tell she was mad at us…because of us she had to stay with Kenny and trust me that wasn't going to be any fun for her at all.

"No your not…but Miley, we only went and got you off the bus because we were worried about you, you're 16 you should not be drinking" I whispered and she looked at me angry and shook her head.

"Fine I agree with that, but why did you have to go tell everyone…I felt like an idiot in front of everyone and now I am spending my holidays stuck with Kenny…" She stated annoyed and I looked at her worried as she just shook her head…

"But why did you get drunk to start with?" I whispered and she sighed standing up pushing her hand through her hair looking at the clock and back to me.

"I don't want to talk about this, now get back to bed" She stated harshly and I stood up looking directly at her, as she tried to stare me down with her eyes staring directly at mine with anger.

"Tell me why?" I said seriously and she looked at me about to start yelling I could tell, and I already knew the answer…

"Because you called my Kylie, no one sees me as Miley you all see me as Kylie and you have no idea what that is doing to me!" She yelled at me and instantly started crying as I sighed wrapping my arms around her as she buried her head into my chest.

"I am sorry…we are all sorry okay…you can stay here with us instead of Kenny okay" I said hugging her, trying to calm myself and her down at the same time…I had to move on I did but at the moment I knew I had to push my feelings aside about Miley, and concentrate on our friendship.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Joe POV**

"Good morning, wait afternoon, you slept for ages" I stated looking at Nick who sighed sitting down, we were still getting over the flu after a week luckily we'd only had two concerts and managed to get through them both.

"Where's Lucas?" Nick muttered sitting down, and Kevin gazed up from the TV where we were watching a movie. That was a good question he was here like three minutes ago and he'd just disappeared…

"Going to get lunch, he is going to try and force feed Miley again" Kevin mumbled casually and Nick sighed sitting down as I handed him a fruit salad I'd had for breakfast…we were all trying to be healthy since our little flu epidemic.

"We've taken like most of the crew down now…the bands come down with it as well" Kevin stated, while we were thankfully all over it Miley being the genius she was helping us had managed to get it and had given it to Kenny who had pretty much spread it to everyone.

"I still find it amusing that she has it worse then us, and yet she still won't let anyone look after her" I stated with a sigh, we'd thankfully convinced Kenny to let us have Miley but then she got sick. So she'd been given the luxury oh having a bed while we kept our bunks.

"You're back, did you get us food" I said looking at Lucas who held like five bags and rolled his eyes and nodded opening the bags pulling out all the stuff we needed to keep us alive.

"I better go feed Miley then…" He stated, we were talking like she was our pet at the moment; we'd had her awake and acting normal for a total of an hour on our bus but since that day we'd been forcing her to eat and take medication.

"I'll come with, see if she's gotten any better" I stated as he opened a box of two minute noddles and started to boil the kettle to make it as Lucas turned around with a grin on his face…yeah that was real healthy.

"Oh and Kenny wants to see Miley, he thinks we've killed her…the girls are missing her supposedly and they got in a fight when he told them she was on our bus now…They think that we can't look after her as well as they can" Lucas stated as I heard Nick give a sigh, that would be right…they get her drunk off her head and they are complaining we can't look after her.

"Well by any chance she might be good enough for tomorrows show…" Kevin stated hopefully and I raised my eyebrows and shook my head I doubted it…

"Oh and it's made media headlines too, supposedly it was on a trashy gossip site that we'd got the flu and infected everyone. And Nick they found out your mystery date with the girl is actually a dancer…as of yet they haven't found her name…hopefully they don't find out it's Miley…" Lucas stated and gave a nod, it was only so long before we were going to have to tell her…

"Right…what else do I need to give her?" Lucas said as I stood up and grabbed the painkillers and antibiotics as he nodded…

"You know if she's been taking her medication for her heart?" Kevin asked and I looked at Lucas, I hadn't even thought of that he gave a shrug as we opened the door we'd just have to ask her. We walked through the bunks and Lucas knocked on the door, he pushed it open when there was no reply.

"Miley lunch time…" He stated walking over and rubbing her shoulder putting his hand on her head as she let out a groan and I turned on the light…she still looked like absolute crap…

"Come on it's two minute noodles…" Lucas stated as I pulled her up and she leaned on me her eyes half open…it was really knocking her about I mean we only were like this for 24 hours she'd been like it for at least 4 days…

"Thanks…" She mumbled taking it from him as I put my hand on her head, she didn't have a fever anymore, which was good. Lucas handed her the tablets, which she took with no questions asked…

"You been taking your heart meds?" He asked and she shook her head and we both looked at her annoyed as I wrapped my arm around her, she was becoming like all of our little sister.

"Where are they?" He asked and she indicated towards her bag and he went over as she ate some of the noodle and Lucas shuffled through her bag finally pulling out a container of the tablets and reading it before handing her one.

"What happens when you don't take them?" Lucas asked and she gave a shrug having it as I moved away from her…

"I feint…" She mumbled and we both nodded, well good thing we reminded her we waited until she finished the noddles and Lucas took them as we turned off the light and instantly she was back to sleep.

"She is so cute when she's asleep, wish she'd stay like that" Lucas said and I gave a laugh as we closed the door and walked back outside as the bus started moving and Kevin looked at us.

"Okay I know this most likely isn't the best time, but seeing she's half out of it we need to tell her soon…" Kevin stated and I instantly shook my head, it still wasn't the right time…

"Joe come on, she is going to be staying with us…if we say something by accident we'll screw it all up it's better we tell her" Lucas said and I saw Nick shake his head.

"If we tell her she won't stay on the bus, it's going to absolutely break her…" Nick stated and we all looked at him, it was just better keeping her in the dark for now…

**Nick POV**

"And you think keeping this from her is going to help, she is going to be upset when ever we tell her but I think she'd rather hear it from us now and not later…" Kevin suddenly yelled and we all looked at him and I stood up annoyed…

"We can't tell her, Billy doesn't even know she's alive, I think he has a right to know before she does…" Joe stated quickly following Kevin's annoyed facial expression and he looked at me…

"She deserves to know more then he does, he's the one who gave her up" Kevin yelled at me as Lucas jumped up and moved towards us.

"She 16, her brother is abusing her and you think dropping on her that her sister was my ex girl friend and that we've been lying to her for months is a good idea" I yelled at him and Joe looked at me surprised, yeah I knew I said ex and I meant it Kylie wasn't here anymore and we had to looked at this situation seriously.

"Well the months are only going to get longer aren't they Nick, it's a wonder no one has realized yet that she is almost identical to Kylie…people are suspicious" Lucas stated seriously and I looked at him annoyed.

"Well you're the one who wanted to find her aren't you…if you hadn't told us we would never have even known about her being Kylie's stupid twin" I yelled as Joe just gave a sigh looking at them.

"She needs to know and if you don't tell her I will" Kevin yelled as we all heard a bang and turned around to see Miley leaning on the door, she looked weak but better then I'd seen her…

"What's going on?" She mumbled and instantly Kevin went to say something and I forcefully pushed him onto the couch looking at him like I was about to hit him because I was considering it.

"Miley maybe you should go back to bed…" Joe said harshly at her as Kevin suddenly jumped up and slammed me against the bench, and I looked at him annoyed…

"We're going to tell her…" He stated staring at me as he let go of me. Anger boiled up in me and I clenched my fist and swung it directly at his face, I stared in shock as he instantly feel to the ground as Miley let out a scream.

"Nick what the hell, Miley get to bed now" Joe screamed as I stood looking at Kevin holding his nose annoyed, I shook my head angry and went straight away towards the bunks not even noticing Miley until it was to late and I collided with her.

"Nick…Jesus Christ…. Miles you okay?" Lucas yelled as I looked at Miley on the floor looking at me confused, as Lucas pushed himself passed me and pulled her up as the anger came again.

"Get away from her now" I yelled at him and he looked at me and instantly let go of her as I took her arm and forced her back into the bedroom and slammed the door as she looked at me…scared.

"Miles…I am sorry I didn't mean to hurt you" I whispered and her eyes instantly changed again and I sighed wrapping my arm around her and forcing her into bed as she sighed looking at me…

"Why did you hit Kevin?" She whispered coughing as I sighed laying down next to her, and gentle moving the hair out of her face giving a weak smile…

"Nothing you need to worry yourself about, you just need to concentrate on getting better…" I whispered and she looked at me uncertain and sighed putting her head on my shoulder…

"Why do you always fights with them…?" She whispered and I sighed rubbing her back as she closed her eyes…

"Because they're my brothers and some times my opinion doesn't match theirs…that's why I hit Kevin" I whispered and she sighed and moved her head again trying to get comfortable…

"I wish I could hit Dan…" She muttered and I gave a laugh leaning my head on hers, and taking her hand in mine.

"Me too…" I whispered as a silence fell between us and I heard her breathing begin to slow down until I knew she was asleep, I let out a sigh brushing the hair out of her face…if only she knew why we were fighting.

I closed my eyes and wrapped my arm around her as she moved her head onto my chest, I didn't want this moment to ever disappear. I hadn't felt like this in so long and I at the moment for the first time Kylie wasn't the girl I was feeling emotions towards it was the one fast asleep lying on me.

A banging woke me up and I let out a groan seeing Miley still fast asleep laying on me, I gazed at the clock seeing the time was around 5pm we'd been asleep for a while yet I was still tired. I looked down on her and slowly moved my head and kissed her gentle on the head and moved away from her…she gave a murmur and rolled over as I got up and opened the door.

"Hey…she okay?" Joe whispered gazing past me and I gave a nod closing the door as he looked at me up and down.

"You okay, you got pretty angry?" Joe asked and I just shrugged and he grabbed my shoulder and I gazed at him confused.

"Kevin's pretty pissed, they both want to tell her…I don't think we're going to be able to stop them Nick…" Joe whispered, and in truth I knew we couldn't avoid the truth eventually.

"It just doesn't seem fair, I don't want to loose her and I know that we are going to if we tell her…" I whispered and Joe gave a sigh…we'd been put in such a bad position…and I needed advice very soon.

**A/N- Thanks for all the reviews people! I hope everyone has had a fantastic week and a good weekend :) Please review and I will hopefully be updating tomorrow or the next day :) **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N- Thanks for all the reviews :) They were great as normal! This chapter is pretty rushed and all over the place but just go with it, a tree fell on my roof and my house flooded so I did not really have time to fix it :)  
**

**Chapter 15**

**Miley POV**

I grabbed my bag, and carefully climbed over the clothes lying around the bunks belonging to the guys. I had one simple thing to do today get out of here without anyone knowing that I was "Getting out of here". I climbed out of the bus with a sigh and gazed around as Kenny gave me a smile and walked over to me with a grin…

"You look nervous already, we're all going to miss you" He stated wrapping his arm around me, and I gazed up at him giving me a laugh.

"You didn't miss me when I was sick though, plus I am only going to away for three days and only missing one show…" I stated with a grin and he gave a laugh rolling his eyes. I was so thankful that after being sick all last week, I felt amazing this week!

"Well I will miss you, now you better bring us back at least a medal" He stated as I gave a laugh and nod as he pulled me into a hug and he let go of me…

"Have fun, and good luck in New York" He stated and I gave him a grin grabbing my bag again and started moving towards the road. I had to get a taxi to the airport, which I hoped wouldn't take to long…

"Where you off to, I thought we were going out to lunch?" I heard a yell and held my breath turning to see the four of them, Joe a football in his hand as they all looked at me smiling…shit I was screwed…

"I am going to go…shopping, yes I need clothes…" I stated with a nod and they all looked at me confused, Kevin instantly gazed around confused.

"What here, no offence to this place but it's horrible, we are going to so many better places then here. Plus does Kenny know your going out?" Lucas asked suspiciously as I just shrugged thankfully my bag was only a duffel bag…Liz had all my stuff I needed…

"Yes he does, and I don't need the four of you even questioning me on my shopping habits" I stated seriously as the taxi pulled up and they all looked at me interested and I walked over to the taxi…escape…quickly!

"Why do you need a taxi?" Nick asked as Joe handed him the football and I opened the door and smiled looking at them throwing my bag on the floor…

"Cause I am going to New York for nationals see you in three days" I said hurried and jumped in the taxi gazing at all of there shocked faces…thank gof they'd forgotten about it.

"Airport now" I said giving the taxi driver a grin as he nodded and I saw Nick and Lucas both rushing towards the taxi as it moved away and I gave a grin as they gave up.

"Got some famous boys running after ya" He said and I gave a sigh looking back to see them standing there in the distance and gave a small nod…

"Yeah I do, but this is something I just got to do without them…knowing them though they'll get on their private jet to follow me" I said and he gave a grin, as I looked gazing out the window.

Before I knew it I was sitting in the terminal waiting for the plane to be called for boarding. I glanced at my phone one last time before I heard the boarding call and glanced at it seeing I had 7 missed calls from Lucas and another three unknown numbers…pretty obvious who they were. I sighed texting that I was sorry and I had to go alone…I just needed to do something for myself for a change.

I boarded the plane and seeing as I was flying from Arizona it was a pretty long flight and I hated flying. I sat down on the plane and closed my eyes hoping that soon I'd be there.

After hours of a screaming baby a man babbling away in a foreign language to the airhostess I finally landed…I grabbed my bag and grinned at myself for not having to go to luggage, which was terrific. I walked off the plane and walked into the terminal only to be pulled into a hug straight away.

"Miley I missed you honey" Liz said with a squeal as I hugged her back and saw the rest of the team behind her who I gave a grin…

"I missed you too, and I am so happy I am actually here in New York finally" I stated with a grin as she let go of me an excited grin across her face. I gave the girls quick hugs and the boys high fives as Liz wrapped her arm around me with a grin.

"Okay we need to get you to practise for about an hour tonight, but after that I think we will all just take in the sights of New York and then we need to be there at 5am tomorrow morning" Liz stated as we all nodded and all groaned 5am…why the hell did it have to be so early?

"What times your flight next morning?" Matt asked me and I shrugged…I was flying to Utah I think, I wasn't really sure…we had been moving around so much I couldn't keep up.

"It's like 6am or something stupid…I'll be lucky to awake if it's a late night" I stated as they gave a laugh and got in the taxi as Liz wrapped her arm around me and she sighed…

"I was going to ring you Miles…Dan…he got charged for DUI…" She whispered, as I looked at her a little confused DUI, I kind of expected it though she waited for me to cry but I just nodded…

"I realised I don't need him anymore…" I whispered and she grinned bringing me into a hug and kissing me on the top of my head…thanks to Nick, and the guys…I didn't need him in my life.

"God those Lucas boys have been teaching you something…even if they did let you get drunk and before you ask how I know, I am practically your mother Miley I know everything about what's going on there" She stated with a grin as I gave a laugh.

"And how are you feeling heard the flu got the better of you?" She asked and I gave a sigh and nodded, wow she really did know what was happening…I really needed to find her sources…

**Nick POV**

I wasn't accepting No for an answer, so I left my brothers and the whole crew back in Arizona but we had today off…I was going to see Miley perform whether they could stop me or not. I was sitting on the private jet and it was 3am the concert had finished a couple of hours ago and I'd boarded the plane here without anyone knowing…

I sighed she hadn't told any of us yet we seemed to be the only ones who didn't know she was leaving. She was too good at keeping secrets, I mean we were living with her and she still managed to get away without telling us…

The jet finally landed and I thanked the people on board and got off, gazing at my watch to see it was almost 5am…I guessed no sleep for me. I had obtained Liz's number from Kenny and pressed call seeing as I was sure they would have to be there early…

"Hello…" Her tired voice said as I could hear heaps of talking in the background, obviously they were already there then.

"Hey it's Nick Lucas, Miley didn't really tell us she had nationals and I decided to fly in…I just need to know where Nationals are…" I stated and she gave a laugh and I heard the door slam.

"Thank god she is literally throwing a panic attack on us, we don't know what to do…we're at the Prudential Centre, I think you have a concert there actually" She stated and I nodded we actually did…and I knew exactly where that was.

"Okay I'll be there as soon as I can, think you could meet me somewhere?" I asked hopeful as I got into a taxi and told him to go to Prudential Centre.

"Yeah sure Nick, I'll pick you up at the front…" She stated and I nodded and we said goodbye, there was only one problem in my whole awesome plan was I hadn't brought anything that could cover my face…

I tried to sleep in the taxi but it was no use, I finally pulled up at the Centre and got out thanking the taxi driver and quickly paying him…god was I going to scare Miley. I rushed up the steps and sadly it was sold out…but yet as I tried to buy a ticket it was like an instant sure there is a seat somewhere and I was in, Good thing I didn't hide my face.

I climbed the steps and came face to face with Liz who gave me a smile and pulled me into a hug, which at this time of the morning did wake me up quite a bit. She seemed really relieved I was here, and she let me go shaking her head…

"She is freaking out I hope you can some how calm her down…" She stated and I quickly followed her, it wasn't actually that busy at the moment seeing no one was actually here to watch it yet.

But as soon as we got backstage all hell broke loose, girls were just staring at me in shock. I ignored them and paced as the murmurs and screams became more frequent none of them being quick enough to catch me though. Finally Liz stopped and I gazed to the sign on the door and she opened it and paused for a moment.

"Miley honey look who flew all the way here for you" She stated and I gazed to see the team all sitting around the table looking nervous while Miley had her head buried in the couch…she didn't even bother looking up.

"When is start time?" I asked quickly moving into the room as she closed the door and sighed looking at the clock reading now 5.30am, she looked down at Miley and looked back to me.

"9am…think you can fix her?" She asked as I moved over and gave a nod putting my hand on her back and she rolled over gazing at me and groaned as I gave a laugh…

"If I promise to get her back by 8…could I take her out of here?" I asked and instantly everyone gave a nod and I smiled forcing her off the couch and wrapping me arm around her.

"Why is it when I want to be alone your always just….here" She stated and I shrugged pushing her out the door as there was just a bunch of girls who instantly started screaming…

"Come on let's get coffee" I mumbled keeping her tightly with me as we got attacked by the girls taking photos and wanting autographs until we finally escaped.

I amazingly managed to calm her down, we talked for ages and walked around the streets drinking coffee…it was good I got to see yet another side of her which was panicked. We arrived back and she agreed to actually compete which was a start and I stayed in the dressing room until 9 helping her get ready not that she was to impressed with that idea.

"Good luck you'll be fine…I'll just go sit in my seat and get attacked by fans" I muttered and she smiled as one of the girls did her make up and she jumped up pulling me into a hug.

"Thanks for being here…you're an amazing friend Nick" She whispered and I hugged her back and finally let her go as she gave me a smile and I gave her one in return before walking out and getting attacked by girls again.

I managed to get through about fifty photos later and what seemed to be a hundred autographs to my seat and gazed to see the time was already 10am. I must have dozed off for a bit and woke up at 11am and watched a bit more…until finally it was time.

"Elizabeth Murdoch Academy Los Angeles California" A women said as it seemed I was the only one cheering, I grinned sitting down and watched the team do the exact amazing routine which was if not better then before…I jumped up and cheered at the end grinning my face off I looked like an absolute fool but I knew I was supposed to be here.

Finally Miley's solo, I knew how captivated I got last time, but this time it was so much different…I looked at her in amazement she was just perfect in everyway possibly and I knew at that moment that I was falling so hard for her that it wasn't even fair. The way she moved across the stage had me in an absolute trance and as it finished, I knew I wasn't the only one amazed by it. The crowed went wild and I could just imagine how proud Kylie would be at this moment…and how much I was falling in love with Miley and not her sister.

I quickly jumped off my chair and went backstage, opening the door I came face to face with the most excitement I'd seen in a long time. I let out a huge grin seeing everyone hugging and screaming…I moved over and Miley jumped onto me as I held her close and she buried her head into my shoulder while the rest of the group cheered.

"You were so amazing…" I whispered and she just gave a laugh, pulling away from my as I moved the hair out of her hair with a grin and she gave me a smile…

"Thanks…" She whispered, finally the room calmed down and I ended up sitting on the couch with Miley asleep on my lap…and one of the girls asleep on the floor with one of the guys by her side.

"Come on there about to announce winners" Liz said as I rubbed Miley's back and she opened her eyes gazing at me as I pulled her up with a grin wrapping my arm around her as she leaned on me.

"Come on, we got to get out there" One of the guys said as they all left the room and Liz looked between us and she just quickly smiled and left the room and I moved the hair away from her face.

"Your amazing you know that…" I whispered and she gave a grin and nodded as I laughed our heads moving ever so closer…

"Your not that bad either…I don't care if I get nothing today, you being here has made all the difference I hope you realise that…even if I didn't want you here to start with" She whispered and I gave a smile as our foreheads touched…

"You know how beautiful you are and how much I can't seem to keep you out of my head at the moment" I whispered and she gave a very quick giggle as I felt myself capture her lips in a kiss.

I felt it like I had so many times before; I felt the passion, emotions and mostly the love at that moment. This time it was different though and I knew that there just seemed like a stronger spark…she wasn't the same as Kylie she never would be, but in her own way she was unique and I had fallen for her the same way I'd fallen for her sister years before. She was kissing me back and I moved my arms around her waist deepening the kiss as she wrapped hers around my neck…everything just felt perfect.

A knocking on the door was the only thing that forced us to separate, I slowly pulled away from her as she looked at me a little shocked but also absolutely amazed. I gave her a grin and kissed her on the head offering her my hand which she accepted as we moved towards the door. We didn't mutter another word and moved outside dodging all the crazy fans.

I stood side stage with Liz as all the teams assembled on the stage and the presentations begun. The team managed to get nothing, which was disappointing for everyone, but as it came to solo's I wasn't surprised when they announced the girl who had repaired my heart, which I never thought could happen had come second. I watched her like a proud parents as she screamed and all the team instantly pulled her into a hug.

I watched her go up and get her award, I didn't even listen to who came first because the whole time I just stared at her watching every single movement she made. Finally everyone was coming on and Miley ran over and just jumped on me giggling as I wrapped my arms around her…

"Congratulations…I…am so proud of you" I stuttered out letting her go as she was instantly scooped up by Liz and I stood there wishing I actually could tell her how much I was in love with her right now.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N- I forgot to mention last chapter that this chapter had all the drama in it...but oh well! Thanks for all the reviews :D**

_Disclaimer~ Don't own anything!_

**Chapter 16**

_**Nick POV**_

"Happy to be back?" I whispered as we walked backstage, I had my arm around her taking most of her body weight; we were both absolutely drained. I'd decided to fly her back on the jet…but we both hadn't slept all night from the ongoing party that seemed to be happening with the rest of the team.

"No…I am so tired" She whispered her eyes shutting and then re opening, I gave a laugh and dragged her through the backstage area. It was 3pm but I knew everyone would already be here getting ready for tonight's show and seeing the guys weren't on the bus we assumed they must be here.

"Nick where the hell have you been?" A voice suddenly screamed and I let out a groan and Miley gave me a confused look…wait was that my mom? I turned around letting go of Miley looking to see mom and dad standing there with Frankie, Joe and Kevin behind them.

"I went to New York...you're here!" I stated as it clicked...they said they were coming tonight, I remember the plans but in those plans Billy had been coming as well...oh crap.

"How did you go Miley?" Joe said urgently before mom and dad could have a go at me for basically disappearing. Joe pulled her into a hug as Kevin sidetracked me and went for her as well and I looked at the angry looks of my parents were giving me and I gave an awkward shrug.

"I had too...I am happy to see you too...I missed you" I said trying to sweet talk them and then gave the three of them a look as mom rolled her eyes and pulled me into a hug...well that was easier then I expected.

"I came second" I heard Miley say and I moved away from mom as instantly I watched Kevin pull her into a hug excited, she let out a laugh and my brothers both started congratulating her.…I gazed back to mom and dad who was just waiting for me to explain…

"I just had to go…I just needed to...it's Miley come on..." I stated and Frankie walked past me rolling his eyes, for a moment I watched mom as she opened her mouth to start speaking to me...but then she just stopped looking directly behind me. I turned around and that's when I saw Billy and Lucas walking towards us while Joe was screaming at Miley like a little kid...oh god.

"Nick my boy, how you doing?" Billy asked as I felt instant panic Megan appeared quickly trailing after him, mom and dad both caught my look and realized…we hadn't told Miley yet...what the hell were we going to do now?

"Oh good…I am good, you look good…we're all just really good" I stated really quickly and Lucas shot me a look gazing at Miley as I turned to see her standing there talking to Kevin as Joe stepped in front of her trying to hide her.

"So we had a great flight here which was good...and we'll be here for the next two shows!" Mom stated excited as I nodded with a grin as I watched Megan gaze past me and her mouth dropped walking around us, we all just stood there knowing what was about to happen...

"Oh my god, it's the girl from the dance academy…the one that looks like Kylie...what the hell?" She yelled and I held my breath as Billy walked around me, my parents shot me a worried look…shit we were so screwed. Joe and Kevin looked at me nervously as Miley gazed up and saw Billy coming for her as a panicked look came to her face...

"Hmm…yeah….yes, yes she does….yeah" Billy whispered staring directly at Miley who quickly looked at the floor playing with her fingers, all of us were just frozen in fear of what they were going to say.

"I am sorry…I was being rude, I am Billy…" He stated offering her his hand as she gazed up biting her lip and moved her hand to his…

"I am Miley…" She whispered and I felt how tense the room got all of a sudden, Billy let go of Miley's hand and looked at her in a kind of shocked scared expression as we were interrupted by a scream.

"Miley you're back, oh my god did you win anything?" Mandy screaming giggling as the dancers all appeared and before we even had time to speak she'd been dragged away…No one said a word for a second as it sunk in.

"Miley…her name is Miley…Paul…Denise she isn't" Billy whispered in absolute anger looking at mom and dad who just stared at him worried while Megan stood there plain confused.

"Billy…we..." Mom whispered and he just looked at her shaking his head in absolute shock, Megan suddenly moved forward confused looking around for an explanation.

"What is going on? Someone tell me" She yelled and dad directed us all towards our dressing room and we all piled in and I slammed the door waiting for all hell to break loose.

"How long have you known she was alive…and why the hell didn't you tell me?" Billy screamed straight away and Megan looked so confused but closed her mouth gazing at everyone. I stood back as Joe and Kevin stood alongside me. Lucas shot me a look from where he was standing...this was it.

"Billy, Kylie left Nick a letter…she knew about Miley, she was looking for her Billy she wanted to find her so bad…Billy Miley's your daughter..." Mom said pleadingly looking at Billy who just shook his head while Megan had obviously guessed what was happening by the look on her face.

"Billy she auditioned and it all came together like a jigsaw puzzle, I found out she had a heart condition and the guys found out she had auditioned everything just pieced together…" Lucas said looking at Billy who looked at us in a rage and anger with in him ready to explode…

"And you just didn't think to mention to me that my own fucking daughter was on tour with you…oh my god what am I supposed to do now?" Billy screamed as I noticed there was someone else in the room…I gazed over to see a shocked Kenny just gazing at all of us...

"So it's true…she is your daughter" He said with a hoarse voice and he slowly moved to the table and placed a bunch of sheets on the table and I gazed at them all terrified…I moved over with everyone as we gazed at them all...oh no.

"The media, they saw you with her Nick…they looked into it and they found the same thing…they just don't know if it's rumor or not...obviously its true" Kenny whispered it was all over the papers and magazines before us: _"Kylie's twin sister revealed" "Nick moved onto Kylie's twin" "Jonas brother's dancer actually twin of pop sensation Kylie"_

"I can't believe you've done this to me…I've already lost a daughter and you think by finding her twin you are going to replace my Kylie" Billy screamed at us and I instantly looked at the ground holding back tears…this was not supposed to happen like this!

"Billy she doesn't know…she doesn't know you're her dad" Lucas whispered out and I felt Billy almost explode and lunged at Lucas who jumped away in the process knocking over a chair. Mom let out a scream at the near collision between the two as everyone moved in to separate it...

"You're using this girl to fill what we all lost when Kylie died without even telling her she's my fucking daughter and none of you have even told her yet! What kind of people are you!" He screamed looking at us, there was tears running down his face as most of the room also had...no one wanted it to end like this. But now it had no one knew what to do.

Mom slowly moved over to him and put her hand gently on his as he flew away from her shaking his head, everyone was just silent…this was it everything was out and soon she'd have to be told...

"What do we do now? Go tell Miley that I am her father and that I gave her up because she had a heart condition…and that her mother and sister are both dead? That you all knew all this time and didn't think to tell her instead you all used her to fill the pain Kylie left?" He screamed and I held my breath as I felt a tear slide down my face...it wasn't like that, it had been at the start but that had all changed...

"What…" We heard a whisper and we all gazed up to see the dancers all standing there in complete shock, Miley at the front her face just staring at us in absolute terror. Her head suddenly begin to shake looking at me in disgust as I saw tears filling her eyes, she suddenly turned and violently pushed through the dancers as they instantly scattered…

"Miley wait..." I yelled realizing I was crying, I knew that this was it…all the months of hiding it from her had been ruined in seconds and the way she found out was what we all hoped wouldn't happen…

_**Miley POV**_

"Miley wait, we can explain" The screaming from behind me yelled, how could they explain? How could they possibly apologize for this? I'd been used to fill my...twin? My sister...Kylie? I shook my head contemplating the idea...she was my sister?

Tears were spilling down my face; I trusted them and they had ruined everything my whole life was built up in seconds! I was an unwanted baby whose parents didn't want just because I was sick…How was I supposed to deal with that? My sister was dead...my real mom was dead! And now I was left with nothing! How could they possibly explain that to me, because it was so clear already!

"Miley stop" Kevin screamed grabbing me, my heart was beating out of my chest at the moment, I just needed to get away from here away from this scary nightmare away from _them._

"Miley we're sorry…we didn't want it to end like this…please" Kevin pleaded as I looked at him shaking my head, I was so angry so hurt and mostly just confused…how could I have been so stupid and not realiazed before! Nick didn't love me, he loved her...I was her replacement!

"How long have you known?" I whispered through tears as I saw the rest of the looking at me pleadingly behind him and he let go of my arm scared as Nick moved forward towards me…I instantly took a step back but he just moved forward again...

"A couple of months at the…" Nick started and my hand came up and hit him as hard as I could across the face as I turned around again sobbing and kept on walking…all the thoughts flying through my head all just ended in one simple thought...Nick Lucas was a total jerk!

"Miley listen…" Joe screamed grabbing me again, that was it…everything was going to come out and I knew the instant I looked at them I was going to start screaming…but god did they deserve it right now!

"Listen to you? The people who made me believe that you liked me for who I am, when in truth you liked me just because you wanted to fill the hole that Kylie left. Do you even know what that feels like, you used me to replace my own fucking sister…You never saw me as Miley you saw me as Kylie! No you listen, I will never forgive you for this…you've ruined my whole life" I screamed at them tears streaming down my face, people were just staring there eyes were all on us…but the people I cared about, they all seemed to know...but me.

I looked at Nick, I'd trusted him…I'd fucking fallen for him when all he wanted the whole time was to replace his stupid girlfriend. I looked at Lucas, Joe and Kevin they'd been living with me and they were like my big brothers…but now Lucas was my step brother? They all had been lying to my face for months and never once did I suspect a think, how could I have been so naive...

"Miley…it wasn't like that I promise," Mrs Jonas said, they all knew all along! Kenny seemed to be the only one by the look on his face who didn't and my fucking father….I gazed seeing all the crew were just gazing at us, they looked shocked...

"What was it like then, to know that ever time you saw me you thought of Kylie, that every time you glanced in my direction you saw Kylie's sister…I trusted all of you and you just betrayed me...don't you dare promise me anything! All the promises you made, you broke!" I yelled as Billy stepped forward looking at me sympathetically and reached out as I stepped away...no way was he touching me.

"Don't come near me, you may be my biological father but you will never replace my dad. You are the whole reason I never fit in with my family, why my brother abused me…why I feel like I am just some unwanted child that was kicked to the curb because I was sick…I hate you!" I yelled as I closed my eyes my heart beating so fast I could barely breath as I felt a hand come onto my arm and opened my eyes to see Nick crying…he looked at me pleadingly but I shifted away.

"I fell for you so hard…and you just used me to replace your dead girlfriend. And Billy…Mr Stewart, Dad…I am happy Kylie's dead, you don't deserve her…you never even deserved a child when you gave me up because I was sick, what kind of a father would do that to his own child? And the rest of you…putting it simple, I hate you and I quit this tour and I quit from being in your fucking screwed up lives because you can't screw with me anymore I won't let you!" I screamed and turned walked straight towards the door and pushing it open and gazed around the corridor seeing exit...and with that I began to run.

My feet took me away from there, I didn't know where I was or where I was going but anywhere was an escape from the truth. I didn't want to be hurt, at the moment I wanted to be Kylie, dead and buried under ten meters of dirt…I didn't want to feel the pain and heart break I was at the moment.

I didn't realise till it was to late, my head was spinning and there was a pain in my chest…it was burning and my vision was blurred. I didn't want to stop running but my body did and finally my legs gave way…my body hit the ground in slow motion…I was in a park, no one would find me until tomorrow, by then I would be dead just like I wanted. My heart burned as my body slowly shut itself taking away the physical pain and hiding the emotional.

**A/N- Okay so she knows...she hates everyone and yeah! Please review! :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N- I am sorry this is a little late! I was out all Saturday playing volleyball, seeing Cobra Starship/Owl City and went to a pimps and hoes birthday so I was not really home at all! Thanks for the all the reviews as normal they were great to read :D**

**Disclaimer~Don't own anything  
**

**Chapter 17**

**Nick POV**

I stood there unable to even think…what the hell had just happened? For some reason I just felt like this had all been a terribly nightmare but as I gazed at Billy across the room from me…it was so clear to me how much pain this had inflicted on everyone. I gazed at the clock…it had been half an hour and she hadn't come back…I saw it on everyone's faces they were worried, she had never been here before, she could be lost…

"I have to go…" I whispered to myself, screw the concert…I'd hurt her and for that I could never forgive myself, but to think she was out there alone…I couldn't let that happen.

"Nick…don't…you can't leave, you have to play a concert" Mom stated calmly next me, I stood up and shook my head…why none of us had gone after her before seemed stupid now…she was upset, she shouldn't be alone!

"I am going okay…we can't leave out there! Anything could happen…no way" I whispered shaking my head moving myself towards the door as a arm grabbed me and pulled me around.

"Do you really think she'll come to you Nick! You've broken her! She won't come near you if you got out there looking for her…she's mad and hurt…you have played with her emotions, you going out to find her would be a mistake" Mandy yelled at me with Selena and Demi behind her.

"I don't care…I am not letting her walk around a city she has never been too!" I yelled at her ripping my arm away from her grasp seeing the looks of dismay and anger around the group.

"Nick DON'T PLEASE…JUST DON'T" Billy suddenly yelled at me, I gazed at the look on his face…her words had him hard, I shook my head…he was her father, he should care about her safety but right now all he cared about was himself…like everyone was.

"No…screw all of you, this isn't just my fault okay…it's everyone's, what happens if something has happened to her? None of us will ever be able to forgive ourselves! I am going…cancel the concert for all I care" I yelled and pushed the door open not turning back and began to walk down the hallway.

"Hey…Nick…wait up I'll come too" Lucas yelled catching up to me, he gave me a worried look as we walked outside into the bright lights gazing around at the surrounding darkness.

"Okay…you're crying…which way would you turn?" I asked as we both stood there…I'd stopped crying thankfully, everyone had it...now it was more the realization process.

"I would go that way…it looks more populated…less likely for anyone to see" Lucas stated pointing towards the streets which had cars speeding down it…I nodded it was worth a shot.

"She should be okay right…I mean, she will be okay on her own?" Lucas whispered, I turned gazing to him and saw the look I'd seen so many times when Kylie was sick…

"I don't know…but we need to find her" I whispered seriously as I looked at Lucas and he pointed across the road and I nodded in agreement…we just had to think about it, where would she go?

"She wants to be alone…some where quiet though, but at the same time she needs to be able to hide…" Lucas stated thinking about it, I agreed with him…but where would that be?

"We need to get off the streets then…she won't be along here…turn right?" I suggested as he nodded and we paced down another street gazing around for any sign but there was none.

I gazed ahead looking around as Lucas abruptly stopped and I turned looking back at him. He pointed ahead, as I quickly turned gazing at the scarf on the ground…my scarf…We both rushed over to it and picked it up…

"You gave it to her I guess?" He asked and I nodded, she's been cold this morning so I'd given it to her…I gazed around as we kept walking, at least we were heading in the right direction.

After twenty minutes of walking aimlessly around we finally stopped staring at the huge gates before us. I exchanged a look with Lucas as we both nodded in agreement…why not a park? It was quiet at night and there were heaps of trees to hide behind.

"God…if something happens to her, I don't think I could ever forgive myself" Lucas stated as I gazed through the trees and we continued following the path…he wasn't the only one.

"You really like her don't you…what she said about falling for you, that wasn't just one sided was it…you've fallen for her too" He whispered, I looked away and gave a nod not wanting to see his reaction. Instead I gazed over at a tree in the distance as I heard Lucas give a sigh...I was in love with her, but now the kiss we shared seemed like nothing.

"Nick…she'll be fine, she's just upset…she can't be angry forever, it's Miley…" He whispered reassuringly as I nodded gazing at the tree still…wait there was something under it.

"Miley?" I yelled confused as Lucas turned around, we both exchanged a look and headed across the wet grass towards the tree…it was then we both realized it was definitely her…and she wasn't awake.

"Miley…Miles…" I yelled running over the rest of the way falling to the ground and rolling her over…I stared terrified at her face, it was just deadly white. I shook her arm, as she made no movement and the panic started to consume me.

"MILEY WAKE UP" Lucas yelled at her, but in response her eyes just stayed closed and she made no movement. Lucas instantly pulled out his phone as I grabbed her wrist pressing my fingers against her arm…

"Come on Miles…wake up! Why aren't you awake…wake up, please!" I whispered pleadingly feeling her pulse…why wasn't she awake, tears came to my eyes as I heard Lucas yelling for an ambulance…this was my fault, this was all of our faults.

**Billy POV**

"We should ring Liz…" I heard Joe mumble out, I gazed at him confused…Liz? Who was she? I looked down ashamed…the last time I'd seen Miley she'd been an hour old…and now the ten minutes I'd just spent with her felt like I'd just lost another daughter all over again.

"Denise is telling her now Joe, I really don't know what's going to happen now. I mean Miley's in the public now, and I am not willing to just watch the poor girl fight the paparazzi off…we're going to have to talk to her" I heard Paul say, I gazed up as he looked at me apologetic…I was mad at all of them, but right now all I could think about was the mistake I made 16 years ago in letting her go.

"Come on boys we better get you out there it's getting close to show time" Dad mumbled, both of the boys instantly looked at him and shook their heads.

"What about Nick? We can't perform without him! Plus it's been an hour….he could be anywhere with Lucas! Let's cancel the show" Kevin stated, everyone quickly gazed around and nodded in agreement…how could they go out there and perform like this.

"Who cares…it's just Nick and one dancer missing, go perform" Megan stated we all turned and just stared at her…one dancer? That's all she was to Megan, she was her stepdaughter now, did she not see that?

"I need to find her" I said in response to her…I couldn't just sit here and worry about Miley. She may hate me and everyone here but in the long run she knew no one here…I was her dad…I was supposed to protect her from this kind of thing.

"We'll find her Billy, she's a smart girl…a lot like Kylie was, and she won't do anything stupid. I'll go cancel the concert" Paul stated seriously, I looked at him…I didn't doubt that, she displayed the very attitude I'd seen so many times before…she was independent just like her sister.

"I'll go ring Nick…see if he answers this time" Joe mumbled and stood up walking out as I turned gazing at Megan who just looking annoyed…why was she looking so annoyed? I was the one who had just been hit with this new information, she was my daughter!

"Any luck?" Kenny asked walking in, he obviously cared about her as well…everyone seemed to, all the crew, band and dancers were just looking at the guys like they were the devils. I noticed one of the dancers standing behind him…I'd already been told she was Miley's best friend and she was not impressed. Joe suddenly ran into the room causing everyone to turn to see a look of horror across his face…

"It's Miley…she's in… hospital" He stuttered out scared…I gazed at him as everyone was instantly up bombarding him with questions…hospital?

"Nick just said they found her unconscious…the doctors wouldn't tell them what was going on! Nick thinks it's her heart though…" Joe yelled over everyone, I instantly felt myself just die…her heart the sole reason we'd given her up.

"Come on Billy, you need to come to the hospital…she needs you, even if she doesn't realize it, you're her dad" Denise stated putting her hand on my shoulder looking down on me.

I stood up and we all quickly made our way through the backstage area, Megan wrapped her arm around me as we walked…this couldn't be happening, not again. I climbed into the car everyone seemed to be getting in as I saw the looks on everyone's face…this wasn't good. All I could think was the whole trip was what if we'd kept her…would this ever have happened? Would she have been happy? We arrived in no time and jumped out of the car. I pushed the hospital door open as we all rushed in, everyone had arrived here…we all had the same terrified expressions as we got to the reception area.

"I am looking for a Miley…" Joe started before anyone else and stopped obviously forgetting her last name as I gazed around…I didn't even know her last name and she was my own daughter…

"Foxx…Miley Foxx" Denise stated hurriedly as Megan leaned her head on me, I hadn't realized how ill I was feeling and my whole body was just shaking…she just had to be okay.

"Level three, you won't not be allowed to see her unless you are family" She stated quickly, would they acccept me? Technically I was family…We all piled into the elevator not sure what to expect…hell we didn't even know what was really wrong with her.

Everyone was silent, all of us were freaking…this was all our fault if they'd told her sooner she wouldn't be here and if I had never given her up she would be still happily living with me. The doors slowly opened and we all jumped and rushed to a nurse who just stared at all of us a little shocked.

"We're looking for Miley Foxx…" Paul stated quickly and the nurse gazed at us and nodded a couple of times looking down at her sheet quickly taking a deep breath and shaking her head…

"Unless you are all family you will have to wait for a family member to arrive before you can see her" She stated stubbornly and I stepped forward…

"I am her father…she's my daughter" I stated and she just looked at me annoyed, and looked down at her sheet again and moved back pulling out some more sheets and gazed at them before sighing…

"Her parents are dead…you cannot possibly be her father" She stated harshly and instantly I just wanted to hit her at the moment…She was my damn daughter!

"She was adopted out, she is my daughter…I want to see her" I yelled annoyed again and she looked at the sheets again, her wrinkles in her forehead creasing as she shook her head…

"No, I want a birth certificate before anyone is allowed to see Ms Foxx or proof that you are her father Mr Stewart and don't think buying a gossip magazine from downstairs will work" She stated harshly, so she knew who we were and still she didn't believe us, fantastic….

"Jeanette, Mr Stewart is her father…I was just looking at her birth records" A man stated, he looked official and handed her a sheet as she just looked at us and nodded taking the sheet.

"I am Dr Handler, I am Ms Foxx doctor,…" he stated offering his hand, I nodded quickly taking it.

"Can we have a word Mr Stewart alone please…The rest of you can go through here, Nick and Lucas are in there" He stated and I nodded, everyone gave me a hopeful nod moving into the room.

"Your daughter is in a stable condition, she collapsed in a park and was found unconscious by Nick and your step son. Due to her condition which luckily her necklace indicated to along with the information the boys told us, we have controlled it and found that amount of things have caused her heart to not pump enough blood to the rest of her body…which the body's response was shutting her organs down to help her heart get back to normal" The doctor stated and I put my hand on my head…this was all our fault…

"She is doing well and was conscious about thirty minutes ago, and she pleaded with me not to let you know…but seeing as you are father, I can tell you but not the others." He stated and I let out a sigh of relieve…she'd been conscious that good.

"A social worker is coming down…it seems that she is not living with who she supposedly should be which is her brother Daniel…" He stated looking down at the sheets…her brother? The one she has said abused her when she yelled at me?

"She really didn't want to see any of you…I believe that stress, her running and the fact she was in tears and exhausted has all contributed to her collapse and I think your presence will not help at all…I am sorry Mr Stewart you will not being seeing your daughter at this time, nor will anyone else" He stated quickly and I just stared at him…he had to be joking!

"I want to see her now…I am her father I deserve to see her…"I demanded angrily as he looked at me apologetic.

"'I'll tell her you are here Mr. Stewart…but I am sorry, for the sake of her heath I cannot let you see her" He stated and just turned walking off. I stood there for a moment and then glanced around the empty corridor…what had I done?


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N- **_**Bit earlier for update today, I have a sleepover sweet 16 party to attend to :P I am officially on HOLIDAYS!! which is fantastic! And I hope to have an update every second day again because i really want to finish both my stories in the next two weeks :D That's if my social life and homework doesn't consume me! Hope everyone has a great weekend and Last song next week!! YAY!!!**

**Chapter 18**

_**Lucas POV**_

Everyone had left now, it was only me,Nick, Joe and Kevin left…Mandy had come out and started screaming at us again for what we'd done which started practically a war in the waiting room. Billy started yelling at her and then everyone started screaming until finally security took them all out. Miley had finally given in and agreed to let Kenny see her because he was as blind to this as she had been, he'd come out and told us she was fine and chatted away with him calmly. But then he told us how angry and upset she was over what had happened, Miley had been crying while she spoke to him and made it clear to Kenny she never wanted to speak to us ever again...we took that in, and ignored it continuing to sit here. She had to leave the room eventually and we already noted there was only way out.

Kenny had left to sort out the tour and the four of us had come to a conclusion…just seeing her would be enough, even if she hated us right now we all just needed to see that she was actually okay. Mom had spoken to Liz who was flying over and was going to be here any minute to yet again blast us for being so wrong to treat Miley like this. We were stuck torn between what we should do and what we had done...none of us really knew how we were supposed to make it up to her now. But as we sat here going into our tenth hour of silence I knew we needed to come up with something...preferable quickly.

I suddenly heard the door open and we all gazed up hopeful only to feel panic...Liz strutted through the ward towards us looking like she was about to kill someone.

"I can't believe you four" She suddenly yelled walking over to us as Nick stood up ready to defend us, he was the worst…I didn't really think he'd fallen for her…but now I realized I was wrong he was just in a state of depression and shock over what had happened.

"Liz please you need to let us talk to her…you need to let us explain to her..." Nick pleaded looking at her and she just stood there gazing at him. She gave a small laugh her expression growing even more angry and shook her head before raising a single finger and pointed it directly at Nick.

"You are never to come near her again, she trusted you so much and you have destroyed her…tell your mother Lucas I will no longer be taking her classes, and if you even think of coming near her, I will call the police" She stated and turned as I saw a nurse walk over to her and she lead Liz towards Miley's room.

We all sat back down in defeat and the silence came over us again. I pulled out my phone and began texting random people trying to waste time and distract myself from the tension amongst the four of us. I suddenly heard a person talking and my head shot up gazing down the hallway to see Liz signing some paperwork with the doctor...this was our chance, she was getting released.

"Get up..." Kevin hissed as we all quickly got up seeing Liz standing at the door and chatting away to the doctor...this was it.

We watched as Miley walked out a look of dread across her face as Liz carefully looped her arm around Miley's waist. The doctor continued to talk and neither Miley nor Liz looked towards us. I tried to see if there was any clear sign she was in pain or hurt but she looked fine...a little pale maybe, but apart from that she looked like the same girl we'd been seeing the last couple of months...only this time she had no smile across her normally cheerful face.

"Keep safe Miley, try and keep the stress at a minimum" The doctor said loudly as Liz held her arms protectively around Miley who gave the doctor a very weak smile and nodded, Nick instantly took a step towards them as Liz quickly pushed Miley behind her.

"No leave…she doesn't want to talk to you…just leave all four of you!" She yelled as she walked down the hallway holding Miley behind her. We didn't move though as they got closer so now we were practically blocking them from leaving. Finally after a couple of seconds of deathly stares from both sides Miley gave a sigh and pushed past Liz who looked at her confused. She walked right up to us and stood there taking a deep breath.

I could now see her face had color in it, she looked better then she did yesterday…and for that I was so thankful, I never wanted to see her like that ever again. She firstly looked at Nick for a moment as tears filled her eyes and then she turned so she was looking at all of us directly.

"It was nice meeting you, but I can't ever see you again…I am going back home to L.A and I am going to try and live my dreams away from attention which now seems…unavoidable but I am going to try…" She whispered seriously clenching her fists trying to force herself not to cry while keeping eye contact.

"Miley please don't do this we're so sorry…we never wanted to hurt you that's why we didn't tell you…we knew this would happen, we were trying to tell you at the right time so it wouldn't hurt you..." Nick whispered moving to her straight away. I watched as he moved his hand to her cheek and she just stared at him a tear finally dropping down her face.

"It's too late for sorry Nick..." She whispered moving her head and then pushed past him walking towards the door. Liz shot us a final look and then continued following Miley out. The second the door closed I saw the tear slide down Nick's face, Kevin gave a sigh and pulled him into a one armed hug...

"We'll get her back Nick…she'll come round…let's just get back on tour, she needs time okay, we all do…" Kevin whispered…and in truth I had to agree, we needed to leave this and just wait…because only time would tell how much this had hurt everyone.

"Let's go get on the bus before it leaves…" I mumbled as we quickly left the hospital our hopes at an all time low. We walked all the way to where the buses were leaving from…thankfully it wasn't far.

"You see her?" Mrs Lucas whispered as soon as we boarded the bus. We all gave a grim nod and Nick just pushed past and walked to the back of the bus. I gazed to see Frankie playing guitar hero a smile plastered across his face...well at least he was happy.

"She needs time boys, think this way if you'd been adopted out and then found out your whole family was famous and you'd been lied to by your best friends…how would you feel?" Mrs Lucas said, that only made me feel more guilty in honesty.

"If she really loves Nick, she'll get over it…she just needs time and in the mean time you guys need to get over it you need to smile and finish this tour for everyone" Mrs Lucas said and Kevin nodded confidently…we knew she loved Nick...it was more how strong was their love?

"We need to finish this for Kylie…we need to finish this for Miley as well" He stated and I gave a nod, we did need to finish the tour, not that I was really apart of it but we needed to do it.

"Where is my mom and Billy?" I asked and Mrs Lucas gave me a sigh looking a little apologetic.

"They went back to L.A, Billy's pretty mad at our family at the moment…he wants to try and get custody of Miley…he's actually got a pretty good case by the sound of it, against her brother. She is going to struggle with the paparazzi…he thinks she should be with him, in an environment where they can help her deal with the stress" Mrs Lucas whispered and I sighed great, I was stuck between a huge fight now.

"They only have a couple of descent photos of Nick and her…The magazines are pretty sure it's Ky's twin…they'll be after her as soon as she gets back…" Mr Lucas stated with a sigh and I pushed my hand through my hair.

"Now we've lost both of them…Nick and Miley I mean...Nick won't function without her and she won't cope without him..." Joe whispered, the bus suddenly made a move taking us towards the next city…yet I already knew the next city was going to be as bad as this one…everyone had lost hope in everything just like when Ky died.

**_Miley POV_**

"Miley are you even listening to me" Liz yelled as I sat in the guest room of her house, I looked up from my book and she just rolled her eyes at me…I didn't want to talk I just wanted to be alone.

"Miley you have to come into the dance studio today with me" She stated harshly, and I just shook my head and went back to my book as she let out a groan.

"Miley we got back yesterday and you haven't even left your room…your coming with me to the studio whether you want to or not" She yelled slamming the door, I let out a groan…and gazed out my window…I could clearly see the men with cameras just milling at the front gate.

I forced myself off my bed, I needed to live my life but I felt like I was a in a prison filled with lies and manipulation…I couldn't trust anyone. I sighed grabbing a t-shirt and took my pajamas off and put it on with a pair of shorts that I found on the ground. I untied my hair and let it fall around my shoulders pushing my fingers through it as a brush, I took a quick look at myself in the mirror and sighed grabbing a hat and sunglasses…I'd need them.

"Miley hurry I am leaving…you have four classes today" She yelled and I let out a groan…that was a lot but it was summer vacation it was always busy. I sighed coming down the stairs and she opened the door for me and we walked out as I got in the car looking down.

"Miley I am here if you need to talk about…" She started, but I'd had enough of her stupid lets talk I didn't need to talk to anyone...I just needed for everything just to disappear.

"I am fine…" I hissed and she gave a sigh, the thing was she was annoying me so much I'd even thought about doing something I never would have considered before…moving back in with Dan.

He'd rung me a couple times and we'd talked, he felt bad about what happened and how everyone was treating me. He said I could come and stay with him again, even though he wouldn't be around much. His charges had been dropped and he was in the clear…so why not? He was still my brother...We drove out of the driveway and I ducked my head hiding from the cameras, I sighed counting to ten before I sat back up again and Liz gave me a sympathetic look. I looked out the window annoyed…I was famous now and I didn't know how to feel about that…let alone the fact that Kylie was my sister…and she was dead.

"I've been thinking Miley…maybe when they get back from tour you should you know talk to them…" Liz whispered and I looked at her disgusted and she looked at me with a annoyed face.

"They seemed upset Mils maybe they really are sorry, it would have put them in a hard position…I mean Kylie just died Miles…they find you're her sister and they were scared you would react well like you did and they would loose you too" She whispered I could tell she put a lot of thought into that, and in truth she was most likely right but I didn't care it was still so wrong to keep that from me.

"I thought you were on my side" I hissed at her and she gave a sigh turning the corner towards the studio…

"Honey I am, I just don't want you like this…your upset and I don't like it…if he means that much to you maybe…" She stated as I pulled my hoodie from the back seat and pulled it over my head.

"He doesn't mean anything to me, the only person he is in love with is Kylie and he used me…they all did" I stated as she sighed pulling up…I gazed at the window looking at the paparazzi, just like at the airport...they were just everywhere.

"Put your smile on Miley…" She whispered as I got out of the car and looked at the ground, as the photographers instantly started clicking their cameras at me, and I tried to ignore them.

"So Miley how do you feel about your father giving you up because you were sick?" One of them asked, how did I feel? I felt unloved and abandoned…but I wasn't going to just blurt that out…

"How do you feel about the Lucas boys, did they get upset with you?" Another asked, they didn't know all the facts…they knew I was her twin but it didn't get much better then that…they didn't know that it was all the Lucas boys fault! They just assumed I was the one who had caused this...and that the Lucas boys were the poor innocent souls who did nothing wrong to me.

"Come on say something girl, we want to hear what you sound like..." One yelled rudely as I felt Liz's arm come around me and we kept walking towards the studio holding everything in.

"Go follow someone else like Paris" Liz stated and I sighed as the began to yell at her and I just cracked flicking down my hood and turning to look at them all with a sigh.

"I am not famous, my sister was famous okay…just leave me alone…I want a life away from this just please leave me alone!" I yelled looking directly at all of them, Liz opened the door and pushed me inside slamming the door. She looked at me giving a sigh letting out a deep breath...

"That was stupid of you but at least you didn't say anything stupid" She stated and I shot her an annoyed look as she looked at me with a sigh.

"Miley I need to tell you something about Mr Stewart…your dad" She said and I nodded pulling off my hoodie, sunglasses and hat dumping them in my bag which I threw behind the reception desk.

"He is trying to get custody of you…I was rung by his lawyer, and seeing technically your brother is your legal guardian…they have a case Miley, he was charged for a crime…and seeing as Dan doesn't really…" She started rambling as I just looked at her angry…what?

"Why didn't you tell me this" I yelled at her and she looked at me apologetic, everyone just lied to me…no one ever told the truth to my face anymore I was just being used…

"I can't do this anymore…I don't want to be stuck in the middle of this stupid fight!" I yelled at her and stormed off, I felt tears come to my eyes…I knew what I was going to do…I was going back to Dan, the one person who didn't lie.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N- Thanks for all of the reviews! I checked over this half asleep so apologies for anything I missed or it did not make sense :D I know Miley's POV is a bit boring in this chapter but I was trying to get across how she was feeling :P **

**Chapter 19**

**2 months later**

**Nick POV**

"Mom, Billy I am home from tour…" Lucas yelled and instantly indicated for us to go upstairs before either of them saw us. I gazed at my brothers and we all quickly raced up the staircase not wanting to be thrown out.

"Lucas honey I missed you so much…haven't we Billy" Megan said, I gazed down to see Megan flipping her bottle blond hair and pulled Lucas into a hug as I stifled a laugh looking at the look on Lucas face…I gazed at Billy who was just standing there waiting for the hug to be over much like us.

"Yes it's good to have you back Lucas" Billy stated as he pulled him into a hug as well, there was still a look of anger in his eyes…he hadn't spoken to our family since he left the concert…

"I am just going to go upstairs get unpacked…get used to being home, oh the Lucas boys said hi" Lucas stated with a grin and the look on Billy's face turned into a very angry frown as Megan smiled looking at him.

"I am sure they did" Billy muttered giving Megan a look, Lucas gave us a sidewards look and then gave a sigh. We'd all helped him practise this for the last hour now was he actually going to have the courage to ask Billy?

"So you still...trying to get custody of Miley?" He asked carefully, all three of us just stared waiting for his reaction. But instead of seeing the reaction on Billy's face stright away we all saw Megan's face contrort in annoyance as Billy gave a very confident nod.

"The lawyers are trying to find enough reason to class her brother as an unworthy guardian…court case is tomorrow, bad timing I know..." Billy said, okay that was a start we knew Billy still wanted her with him…he hadn't changed his mind on that. But the court case was tomorrow? It could not have possible been on a worse day!

"Well that's good okay I am going upstairs" Lucas stated and eagerly ran upstairs, we stepped back as he reached us and indicated to follow.

"Right plan time…I think we keep it simple, we should go over there…" Lucas whispered, opening the door to Ky's room I hestiantly walked in and gazed around as everyone entered and he slammed the door.

"She won't talk to us…she's made that pretty clear…" Joe stated, we had been working on it all tour trying to work out a way to win Miley back and Lucas seemed to have it all planned out…he just wouldn't tell us.

"Hey think you can give me a boost?" He asked and we all exchanged looks and Kevin nodded walking over as he pointed to the air duct…the room was pretty much cleared out now…it wasn't Kylie's room anymore.

"I didn't tell you everything and I am sorry…just everyone was upset about Ky and it just wasn't the right time…" He stated as Kevin held him up and he opened the air duct and pulled out a folder the same one we'd seen earlier..what the hell was he talking about?

"We've seen this…before you showed us at the funeral" Joe stated seriously as he sat on the bed and sighed opening it and pulled all the files with Kylie's writing and random sheets of thoughts and ideas.

"Kylie wrote us all a letter…she said give it six months before I handed them out after we found Miley so there is 5 letters…it's almost six months, so we might as well." He stated handing us all a letter and we looked at him annoyed and he shrugged...I suppose we couldn't really be mad at him for this, he'd followed what she'd said to do...it's not like it would have changed anything anyway.

"Wait there is only…four of us who's the fifth one for?" I asked confused still holding two envelopes and he held it up grinning. I leaned forward with my brothers and gazed at her neat writing: _Miley _. I gave a small laugh it was perfect just what we needed…something to convince her.

"And you know the necklace…the one Billy gave her when she released her first CD, the star? And then you bought her a gold heart as well Nick?. The one that Megan has been searching the whole house for so she can have it…" He asked and I nodded, she never took it off but I didn't know Megan wanted it…what a weird person! I mean it was all gold but still...why would she want it?

"It was in the file, she wants to give it to Miley as an apology for not finding her…is that okay with you?" He asked holding his letter as I looked down at the letter with my name on it.

"It's perfect…it's like she knew everything was going to go wrong..." I whispered peeling back my letter as I gazed to see Kevin was already reading his and Joe was just staring at his not sure…

"I think we should go tomorrow...seeing as...you know" Lucas whispered as we nodded...yeah she'd need a lot of help tomorrow.

"Don't cry…I managed not to cry and you'll be surprised I promise...just read it" He stated holding his as I opened it, I was amazed that she'd left nothing for us…but now it made sense she didn't want us to get a letter after she died…she wanted us to mourn and then read what she wanted.

I gazed at her gorgeous writing, and took a deep breath…it was short but I knew it didn't need to be long to make an impact.

_Dear Nick,_

_ So by any luck you've found my sister Miley, and if not you should not be reading this letter...so stop now Nick. I am sorry I lied, I found Miley, I found her today…but it's late for me to be friends with her, time is short now...and meeting her would only cause more pain. I went and I saw her, I didn't tell her who I was but I watched in on her…and she is like me. I know what you're thinking why did you make us find her then? It took us so long? It's because you needed to Nick…you needed to move on and finding my sister in some way I hope let you concentrate on adventure and mystery instead of pondering on my death._

_Miley was sweet I watched her for about twenty minutes, she likes kids…which means she will get on with Joe, she had a book meaning that she reads so Kevin will like her…and most of all she has the same phobia of make up that I do. I know she'd like me, and I know your hopefully going to fall for her…and I want you too, yeah she's my sister but she is what kept me going when I was diagnosed and wanted to find her, which hopefully will keep you going too._

_I love you but you are allowed to love again, you need to Nick. Love Miley, she's going to need as much support as she can get when she finds out…_

_ Kylie xoxo  
_

**Miley POV**

I stood in the middle of the studio; it was my spare time…no one was here just the way I liked it, except for Liz. I was sitting on the floor thinking about what moves I was putting into my dance…I moved my arm a little and winced looking at the thick bruise across my arm. The secret had been out for a long time now, the paparazzi had given up and only occasional followed me. I gazed at my arms with a sigh they were sore and I hid the pain they caused me, but in truth I knew it would only get worse...I hated Dan, but I did not have any other chose but to stay. I pushed myself off the ground and looked to see Liz working next door on some choreography as well.

She understood when I left her and went to stay with Dan, she wasn't pestering me anymore…everything was back to normal, but then again my life was never going to be normal again no matter how hard I tried to make it. I picked up flicking my CD around, I was making a new dance seeing I had a lot of free time lately and a lot of emotion to put into it. I put it in and sighed the sad songs all reminded me of my own life at the moment so of course my dance was to one of them…Kylie was non-stop on my mind, and it was driving me crazy. I stood up not pressing play, I didn't look at myself in the mirror anymore…I scared myself to much, the way I looked like her made me sick and I had been sick just thinking about it. Billy was still fighting for custody of me, I didn't understand why...He wasn't my dad…a dad loves his child no matter what…he didn't love me.

_No one loved me._

I pulled off my black scarf; I was going back to my old ways in training though…letting everything go through dance, letting it take away my fears my hurt and most of all my pain. I wrapped it around my head and peeked through pressing play and closing my eyes as well.

I moved with the music and tried to find myself…I just needed my life to stop spinning. The words were like a remedy, as I heard them, I just wanted to scream and as I danced I wanted to laugh at how stupid this all was. Tears began to form in my eyes as I realized how screwed I was…I'd ruined my whole life, and I didn't know what to do about it.

As the tears began to fall the thoughts got worse beginning to consume me, and I knew dancing was not going to help today. I kept dancing but it wasn't helping, nothing could help me now…Finally pain overtook me and I fell to the ground sobbing, I had no one left to look after me. I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my head on them sobbing, I wanted everything just to stop and rewind I hated myself I hated everyone, the girl I used to be was gone and I wanted her back.

"Miley don't cry" I heard a whisper and I closed my eyes tighter the scarf still wrapped around my head, my head spun with his familiar yet distant voice in my head…this wasn't the first time this had happened.

"Don't cry…don't" The voice whispered again, today it felt more real and I hated it…I hated feeling like he was here when he wasn't.

That's when a hand came down on my shoulder, I kept crying though…this is what always happened. Liz would find me and try her hardest to tell me it was okay but it wasn't.

"Your not allowed to cry" A different voice whispered, okay I was used to hearing Nick in my head but not Joe…unless, I instantly bolted off the floor pulling away the scarf and looked to see them all standing there…the four of them.

"Miley don't freak…don't…" Nick pleaded as I forced myself to stop crying and looked at them not sure what to think, my anger was long since gone and replaced with just hurt.

"Can we talk…?" Lucas whispered as I looked down, could I talk I didn't want to talk to anyone really, today was supposed to be my day.

"Yeah…we can" I whispered out, some sort of confidence coming from within as I glanced at them and the music stopped. I wrapped the scarf back around my neck and slowly moved over to them.

"Why are you crying?" Nick whispered moving his hand to my cheek and I didn't move and bit my lip as another tear fell…why did he think I was crying?

"Because my life is screwed…" I whispered and he sighed dropping his hand from my cheek and gave a nod, he took one of my hands and brought it towards him.

"Your life is not screwed, don't let anyone tell you any different stop letting yourself get like this…you're better then this." He whispered as I gazed at him, he'd been crying…it was today they all would have cried today, I cried today and I didn't even know her…

"We have something for you…it's from Kylie she wanted you to have it. We know you're scared and upset about everything…especially the court case today for your custody but hopefully this will help" Lucas whispered handing me an envelop as I looked at it confused…Kylie, this was from my sister Kylie.

"Don't let anyone make you cry Miley okay…ring us, if you need to talk and although it's only a word we really are sorry" Kevin whispered and Nick took my other hand and placed something in it as the other three walked out.

"The necklace and star is from Billy to Ky the heart is from me to Ky, now Ky's giving in to you…smile Miley…it's your birthday you deserve to be happy" He whispered letting go of my hands and slowly walking out as I opened it...


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N- Okay coming to the final major drama bit of the story :D Thanks for all the reviews!! There's an almost sex scene in this chapter and abuse so just a warning to anyone reading it! And yay last song is out :D So pumped I am seeing it today!!**

**Chapter 20**

_**Miley POV**_

I gazed at the necklace in my fingers; I didn't know what to think of it…to be happy or sad that they'd given it to me. I held it in my hands and grabbed my stuff, I needed to go somewhere and now…before it got to late.

"I am going Liz…" I yelled and she gazed through the window and gave a nod, she knew they were coming…she let them in of course she knew. I pulled my bag over my shoulder and quickly walked out holding the letter in one hand and the necklace in the other.

I walked down the street, and stopped at a florist on the way buying a bunch of purple daises which I liked. I got on the bus and looked at the already open envelop…I hadn't read it yet, and as much as I wanted to read it...I was going to wait till I arrived. Today was not only my birthday but hers…the reason for Nick's tears were because it was the first time since she'd died he didn't get to spend her birthday with his girlfriend…instead he came and saw me the closest thing to her. I gazed out the window, no presents came for me, not even a card…but that was how I liked it, but now I did…I had a present for my dead sister.

I gazed out the window until finally the bus stopped and I got off gazing at the cemetery gates…I had to do this…it was her birthday too she deserved a visit. I walked though the cemetery, I knew it had to be the one she was buried in because the guys were here that day when Dan hit me. I gazed around going past my parents graves and turned the corner…there was a lot of people here…well five but still that was a lot.

I slowly moved over there and saw a couple of girls a little younger then me and two boys as well, then I noticed another figure in the shadows…Billy, my dad. I walked over my shoes slugging in the mud, as one of the girls turned and looked at me and gazed shocked instantly hitting the one next to her. Soon all four sets of eyes were on me and seconds later Billy's was as well, I felt bad for what I'd said to him…I was angry and really hurt. I moved over to the grave and slowly placed the bunch of flowers on a piece of the grass not covered.

"Hey Miley…" I heard a whisper and I turned to look at Billy still holding the necklace in my hand and the letter as he gazed at me giving a weak smile, I didn't understand why he still wanted me.

"Wasn't expecting to see you here…" He whispered and I bit my lip giving a shrug, but I was. I looked at him apologetic and he looked at me and moved his hand onto my shoulder.

"I am sorry we gave you up…we didn't want to loose you, but the doctors thought you were going to die…we made a rushed decision, we had Ky and we decided we couldn't keep you…I am so sorry, we never forgot you Miley, we just made a mistake" He whispered pleadingly, and I knew he felt bad and I could see the guilt in his eyes and I gave a nod.

"I accept that apology but you can't just except me to forgive and forget...but I am sorry about what I said…" I whispered and he gave a small nod. I turned awkwardly looking back at the grave as I opened my hand looking at the necklace.

"You were upset…you were hurt, you found out that everyone was lying to you, like me I was mad…we both said things we shouldn't have" He said as he looked at my hand and saw what was in it…

"Nick give you that?" He asked and I gave a nod looking at the letter and he let go of my shoulder as I pulled it open and I slowly opened the folds in it gazing at the writing.

"I'll leave you too it Miley, I really hope you realize no one meant to hurt you…I want you to come live with my family, and even though today's court decision is going to continue onto tomorrow I really want you to live with me, I owe it to you…I really do love you and your mom did too Miley" He whispered as I looked at him in shock...he loved me? No one had loved me since my parents had died...not like the way he just said it anyway. I bit my lip holding back tears as I slowly moved over to him and he pulled me into a hug…

"You are so much like your mom...she would have loved to have met you, so would Kylie...they'd want you to be happy, and maybe us being together might somehow fix this big mess. I'll see you later okay..." He whispered letting me go and giving a nod walking off as I gazed back at the letter and took a deep breath and unfolded it.

_To Milerz, I saw you today…you were smiling and laughing with some kids leaving the dance studio, you looked happy. I was going to say hello but I decided not too…you deserve to be happy and finding out would have made you upset which I am sure it still is. I am long gone and you will know everything by now and hopefully you've met those wonderful boys I love so much in the process. Although trust is going to be hard you can trust Nick, I love him so much and I am sure you will too. I am jealous that you get to take my spot…but I want you too, I want you be happy and I want you to make Nick move on to make him love you like he loved me. I know you'll be able to do it, and maybe one day we will finally meet, I can already tell we would have been besties…you're the type of person I would be friends with for sure. I love you so much, even though you have never met me, I want you to never forget about me okay…even though you never knew me…talk about confusing. Love you lots...don't forget family is always going to be there in the long run when everything goes wrong.  
_

_Love Kylie xoxo_

Tears slowly feel onto the paper and I gave a weak smile looking at the grave. I moved over seeing the people were gone and slowly moved my fingers across her name…

"I made him love me, now I just need to show I love him back…I miss you so much even though you stalked me and I don't really know you..." I whispered with a laugh and gazed up at the sky.

"I hope you meet my parents, they'd like you…I hope you had a good day today, I didn't but its changed a lot of things and now everything is looking better...You're right about family though, maybe our dad is the safer option." I whispered gazing at the clouds.

"Happy Birthday..." I whispered with a small grin, as I sighed moving away as more people arrived…I was going to go home, and tomorrow I was going to change everything that I was used to starting with Billy ending with Nick.

_**Dan POV**_

"Don't stop keeping going" She whispered as I ran my hands along her back, moving them towards her bra as she pressed her lips against mine. She began rubbing her tongue on my lip as our tongues connected and a fierce battle began.

She was perfect the only problem was…she was married. I kissed her roughly feeling myself beginning to get excited by our intimate make out session. I pulled away from her and she gave a grin un-doing my shirt running her fake nails along my chest…

"We can't go any further…not yet baby not till latter after…" She started as I forced my lips against hers again un-doing her bra as her hands went onto my back…I wanted to just be with her so bad at the moment.

"Baby…stay calm we have to finish this remember…" She whispered and I sighed rolling off her…way to ruin the mood…she gave a sigh as we both stared up at the ceiling.

"I promised you we'd do it, but Dan we need to wait until she's home then everything will be perfect." She whispered moving her hand up and down my chest as I gave a sigh.

"I've been doing exactly what you said, knocking her around and making her do everything but she hasn't even cracked…after tonight this will all end right? And then I can finally have you?" I whispered and she gave a laugh climbing over to stradle me, leaning down and wrapping her arms around my head.

"You bet baby…we will be together then as soon as you get rid of her!" She whispered pressing her lips against mine as I kissed her back begging for more, but that wasn't going to happen till she was gone…

"Your just perfect you know that" She whispered seductively in my ear as I kissed down her neck reaching her chest. The front door suddenly opened and then slammed closed, she gave a sigh rolling off me.

"Let's go do this then" She whispered, and I pushed myself off the bed as she put her shirt back on. I did up my own shirt and we both exchanged looks before opening the door and headed downstairs…

We came to the lounge and I could hear Miley crashing around in the kitchen, she most likely didn't even think I was home seeing it wasn't my car in the street; it was _hers_. She gave me a grin and I took a breath walking into the kitchen boldly, I looked to see Miley at the bench her phone against her ear…this felt wrong but I knew it was time, it had to be done…

"Hey...Nick, umm you told me to call if I wanted to talk, so here I am calling you...and your not answering so, maybe when you have time can you call me back?" Miley whispered sadly, and I gazed back giving the gorgeous woman behind a smile as she nodded. Miley sighed placing the phone down on the bench and I grinned...this was it.

I moved slowly towards her and got ready, she let go of her phone and went to move away as I struck. I threw my hand across her mouth and my other tightly around her arms and stomach as she started squirming in my grip trying to scream. I'd done this to her only once before...two weeks ago, she'd freaked out and then I'd just let her go...it was funny watching her scared when I did nothing...but this time something was going to happen.

"Shut up Miley" I screamed holding her off the ground, I was happy I worked out, I could easily hold her and beat Miley's little struggles every time. She was panicking and I was slowly tightening the grip around her stomach as she began to loose hope in trying to get free and eventually let her body just stop moving all together.

I nodded behind me as my love smiled and moved over and came in front of Miley and I watched the recognition instantly hit Miley's face. I felt her instanlty start to struggle again and my babe just gave a laugh, god I lover her so much.

"Hey Miley…you remember me right Megan? You're new your step mom?" She stated as Miley began to freak out in my arms again this was getting annoying, I looked at Megan and gave a huff.

"Give me a second" I stated letting Miley go and punched my fist into her stomach as she let out a choke and I grabbed her again, that stopped her struggling. She was now no longer screaming but crying which at least was less noisy.

"Right as I was saying you know who I am, and you obviously know who he is…we met the last month when I went with Billy's lawyer to this house about getting custody of you, that's when I met your sexy brother...since then we've been very busy, if you get what I mean" She stated looking at Miley with a smirk across her face as I just grinned at her in total awe.

"Your fucking father is trying to get custody of you…and he's going to win, I will not let you come in and wreck my family…no way you need to go. Kylie was a whore, I hated her and you are exactly the same! I want all his money! And you are in the way of that!" She screamed, as I gave her a grin which she returned calming down.

"Today it's Kylie's birthday…I think I'll give her a very special present, reuniting her with her sister…the one she never knew. You like that idea Miley?" She asked and Miley began freaking out and archws her back trying to break my grip.

"I thought you would…now that means that today is your last day Miley…this is goodbye forever." She stated and nodded at me as I pulled Miley along and got to the wall and let go of the grip around her stomach and hand around her mouth as she for a moment stood alone.

She tried to let out a scream but I threw her against the wall and pushed her up with both my hands on her neck as she choked staring at me. I smiled watching the tears in her eyes, this was finally going to be over no more looking after perfect stupid Miley. She looked at me pleadingly her mouth hanging open gasping for air but she couldn't get any, I felt a little nervous...maybe this was wrong?

"Trust me Miley, you'll be happy where you're going…everyone you love is already there" She said next to me just watching as Miley's small gasps began to slow and her eyes began to finally close. I was her legs still hanging off the ground trying to break free until finally they stopped moving and her eyes didn't open anymore. I held my grip for another five seconds before I let her go and she instantly fell to the ground with a bang.

"That was just perfect Dan, I love you" Megan said jumping on me and pushed her lips against mine as I wrapped my arms around her…I was going to get laid tonight.

"Now let's burn this place down" She whispered and I nodded getting the petrol and everything else ready…this place was my home but I would rather see it in flames then let Miley live here any longer.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N- Happy good Friday people! and if you don't celebrate Easter, Happy Friday! I hope everyone has a great weekend and gets lots of chocolate :D I am going to my beach house so depending on the internet there I may or may not be updating :( I will be back next week so... :D**

_**Chapter 21**_

_**Nick POV**_

"Thanks for inviting us Billy, we really appreciate it…" Dad said as Billy let us inside, he giving us a really welcoming smile... We hadn't expected this invitation at all!

"Well…you got back from tour, and after everything that has happened I think I need to make up for the way I responded," He stated as I glanced at Lucas standing there with a smug look on his face.

"It's fine Billy, we all did the wrong thing" Mom stated seriously, and we all agreed on that…everyone had done the wrong thing, but there wasn't really a right thing to do. "Plus I am sure Kylie would like us to be together on her birthday" Mom stated with a grin, as Billy did give a grin, he missed her we all did but she wasn't coming back and everyone knew that now.

"I actually went to the cemetery today…I saw someone I really wasn't expecting" He stated as we walked into the dining room, and Lucas forced me to sit next to him while mom gave Billy a questioning look. "Miley was there…with flowers…purple daises to be precise." We all just stared at him, Ky used to love daises…Miley wouldn't have known that.

"She was holding a letter too…I am guessing you three went and saw her today?" Billy questioned as I glanced at the guys, we all began to nod.

" The four of us actually, she was a bit wreck, but I think she'll be better now…how did she seem at the cemetery?" Lucas asked as he stood up obviously going to get the food and halted at the door for the response.

"She was good, she was holding the necklace too…she just didn't seem to know what to do and I actually managed to apologize to her and she accepted" Billy said with a really happy grin as I smiled…that was good really good. "She let me give her a hug…I think she is getting used to everything, I hope I get custody tomorrow" In honesty we all did the bruises on her arms today were bad…and there was no point questioning how she'd got them.

"Where is Megan?" Mom asked interested as I felt my phone vibrating, I quickly shuffled around my pockets and by the time I pulled it out it had stopped vibrating. I sighed just putting it back in my pocket…I'd deal with who ever it was later.

"Um Megan went to her country club with some friends" He stated and Lucas walked in and gazed at me with a grin beginning to place plates on the table.

"We should have invited Miley, it could have been a family get together" Joe suddenly stated pretty sarcastically and I gave a laugh, sure she would have loved that…I could already imagine how awkward it would have been.

"So you think she'll come back to us now? After you talked to her?" Dad asked and I gave a nod, I was pretty sure she would…I mean she was so sad, she needed someone.

"Come on stop talking about Miley, it's making everyone depressed" Mom stated as Billy walked back in with Lucas carrying more plates putting the final few down. They both sat down as we began to grab at the salads.

"So Frankie how is school going?" Billy asked as Frankie rolled his eyes like he'd asked him the worst question in the world.

"I hate it…it's so boring…I swear, I don't understand Nick, Joe and Kevin got to be home school but no I can't!" Frankie stated rambling as my phone vibrated again and I sighed…they were ringing again.

"Oh Frankie come on…being at a normal school is great, wait till you get to high school" Lucas stated giving a smirk, Frankie just stared at him not understand the concept of being in high school with girls.

"Yeah it'll be good Frankie, plus you have heaps of friends while the guys…don't really have many at all" Mom stated looking at the three of us, I looked at her insulted feeling the phone stop vibrating.

"Thanks mom…" Joe stated rolling his eyes, " What about Lucas? Doesn't he count?

"Oh yeah well Lucas of course…but that's one, and don't you dare say Miley she doesn't count!" Mom stated, as we looked at her annoyed, well that lowered the numbers then. I let out a huff as my phone started ringing again…who the hell was this!

"Excuse me for a minute" I stated standing up and I saw everyone look at me while Frankie brought up a new topic. I moved away from the table and began to walk towards the living room grabbing my phone.

I pulled it out just as it stopped and gave a sigh. I clicked on the screen seeing 4 missed calls from Miley and 1 new message, she was ringing me? I gazed at the times…the earliest had been ten minutes ago and the last three were within minutes of each other. I sighed deciding I should listen to the message then. I pressed the button and moved it to my ear leaning on the wall…

"Hey...Nick, umm you told me to call if I wanted to talk, so here I am calling you...and your not answering so, maybe when you have time can you call me back?" She whispered…she sounded so sad, I better call her back.

I pressed dial and waited hearing the ringing as it answered…I stood confused hearing a huge amount of loud crashing noises, where the hell was she?

"Hey Miles…you rang…4 times" I stated and there was just no reply but I continued to hear the clatter…I moved the phone from my ear and shook my head confused.

"Nick…Fire" I heard a very strained voice say…I listened confused? Fire what did she mean fire?

"Miley you okay? You sound sick!" I asked her a little worried and moved back into the dining room, causing everyone to look up at me and I motioned for them to be quiet.

"Fire…Help…fire…Megan…Dan" I heard her whisper, I froze worried…fire? Was she serious! I put the phone on the table and pressed loudspeaker as everyone gazed at me confused.

"Miley where are you? MILEY! Tell me what's happening!" I yelled at the phone scared! She had to be joking…she had to be!

"Fire…" She whispered like a little kid, I stared at everyone confused as Dad rolled his eyes.

"She sounds drunk…leave her be, she'll be fine" Mom stated seriously as Billy nodded in agreement; I stared at them in absolute shock and shook my head!

"Are you kidding me, something is wrong! Seriously wrong! I am going…something is wrong with her!" I stated annoyed, fire wasn't a word you just used jokingly…some thing was wrong!

"She said Megan and Dan then fire! I think they've come together or something and hurt her! You got to do something!" I yelled at them but Billy looked at me instantly insulted…why didn't they believe me?

"Let's go…now" Lucas stated standing up with Joe and Kevin…thank god.

_**Joe POV**_

Nick was convincing, he was freaking out and we knew better then anyone did how mean Megan was to Kylie…she was horrible and I would not be surprised that she would do something to Miley. We left the house the four of us, while the parents just looked at us like we were stupid. So now we were sitting in Lucas' car driving to her house, which thankfully Liz had given us the address of this morning. I could hear Nick rambling absolutely freaking out, when in truth we had no idea what was wrong with her…I mean she might just be drunk!

"What if we get there and she is like why the hell are you here? and is absolutely fine?" Kevin asked and Nick just shook his head while Lucas was still looking around for street names.

"Let's just follow Nick on this one…" I whispered to him and he looked at me raising his eyebrows as finally we turned into the right street and we counted the street numbers…

"Okay here this house…" Lucas stated, well the house looked fine but Nick instantly was out of the car and we quickly followed him. We stood on the lawn and that's when I noticed something weird…

"Is that…fire?" I said confused looking through the window something huge and orange was flickering...panic instantly over came me…she said fire!

We all bolted to the door as Nick tried to open it, Lucas pulled out his phone and moved away back to the lawn. We watched Nick try and kick the door down and I gazed to see there was smoke pouring from the back of the house…this was not good!

"Nick move" Kevin yelled and he whammed into it, knocking down the door with ease as a thick blanket of smoke just hit us like a wave.

We all instantly started coughing and Kevin retreated getting the full force of it, I tried to see through the house…but it was just thick with smoke, and I couldn't even see the fire at the moment.

"She's in here I know she is…" Nick screamed coughing, he moved into the house and I looked back at Kevin and Lucas on the lawn. I turned back to the house...I had to follow him, I put my sleeve over my face and stepped inside.

I followed Nick's figure as he came to a door and put his hand on the door knob instantly flying back shaking his head, as I looked to see it was red…I looked in panic as Nick shook his hand in pain, that whole back room was on fire.

"Miley" Nick screamed but there was no response, the fire was growing…it was beginning to become deafening now and the smoke was getting worse, the house was burning very quickly.

"Miley" I screamed as I pushed Nick out of the way and forced my foot into the air kicking down the door, as we got pushed back by another layer of smoke and realized how much trouble we were in now.

The room was just red and bright orange, flames were licking at every place in the room as things smashed to the ground and the roof…well it was half on fire and things were falling from the second story. The fire was positioned around the windows and doors though...it was deliberate.

"Miley" Nick screamed coughing, he looked around the room…it was a kitchen I could make the bench out. I let my adrenaline take over from my fear and forced myself into the room as a piece of the second floor feel down hitting the ground in flames a foot from me. Nick followed me as we forced our way through the falling debris.

"Miley" Nick screamed his voice was strained and he was coughing violently, I was too but not as bad. I gazed around as more of the roof collapsed and we both ducked asapart of the ceiling fell down…I looked from my place on the ground and saw something.

She was laying there against a wall on the other side of the room opposite the bench, I pointed for Nick and I saw him jump up instantly as another part of the ceiling fell down…we had to get to her someway but we'd have to jump through the fire. I looked into Nick's eyes, he was terrified…he needed her, more then anyone realized it was the only thing that was keeping him together. A moment of rush came over both of us obviously and we jumped up and covered our heads running through part of the fire. I rolled onto the floor and saw Nick next to me trying to get rid of the flames

"MILEY" Nick finally yelled turning to see she was really close,

We rushed over to Miles and Nick grabbed her arm, slapping her across the face. Instantly her eyes opened and I saw Nick instantly come back to planet earth from what seemed like his planet of panic gazing at her as she stared at us relieved.

"I'll grab her…you find a way out" He yelled at me, I nodded getting up and gazing around towards the windows…there was no way out!

I coughed gazing around panicked as I heard a huge snap and then a high pitched scream from Miley as I turned around to see a bit off the ceiling falling and landing straight down on Nick's arm. I instantly jumped towards him as he screamed out in pain and I looked at Miley who was coughing.

"NICK! NICK COME ON!" I yelled at him as he just stared back at me ash covering his face, he nodded his head…I looked at him apologetic and pulled his whole body hearing his arm break and his cry of pain.

"WINDOW…" He screamed at me through gritted teeth, I turned looking back to see there was one window left that had only a small amount of flames around it, I nodded and picked up Miley whose eyes were closed again...she's passed out by the look of it.

I prayed this was going to work as I ran at the window and felt instant burning as the window shattered and I fell onto the grass dropping Miley in the process. I started coughing and quickly turned back looking into the house and dragged myself to me feet re entering. I got to Nick in seconds and dragged him as I saw the extend of damage to his arm, I looked at his feint face and dragged him through, pushing Nick out of the house as we both fell onto the grass…I took a deep breath in coughing and looked to see two petrol containers…this was no ordinary house fire...no damn way.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N- Okay so I didn't end up having internet at my beach house...as a positive instead of sitting on the beach in the rain I managed to see the last song twice which was awesome!! So I want to try and finish this story...I am almost there, I think 4 ish chapters left...so hopefully by Monday or Tuesday it will be over, if I update everyday which I am considering! Hope everyone had a fantastic easter! **

**Chapter 22**

_**Kevin POV**_

The sirens were coming, but it was to late the house was long lost…the flames were engulfing the roof and neighbors were starting to spill out to see the course of the flames. I stared in horror; I had two brothers and my almost little sister in there. Suddenly Joe staggered out as both Lucas and myself sprinted to his aid pulling him away from the burning mess. A huge explosion was heard inside as another part of the house feel down sending a puff of smoke into the air. We pulled him on the lawn as he was just violently coughing...how could this have happened?

"Joe breath…calm down you're okay" Lucas yelled as he continued to cough lying on his side. Panic was just consuming me…where was Nick? Where was Miley? I looked back to Joe who was just non-stop coughing. "Joe deep breaths!" Lucas continued...

"Joe where is Nick…?" I yelled at him as the fire truck pulled up and the men rushed out, a couple darting straight over to us while the rest went and got their hoses. They had no chance of beating the fire though...it had killed the house now and hopefully no one else in the process.

"Back… " He coughed out taking a deep breathe before he continued "He's with Miley…" He spluttered out as the fireman caught on and instantly started yelling that there were two people around the back. The other fireman quickly looked at Joe and came around him as I moved back.

"Ok stay calm and take deep breaths, you'll be fine boy…" The guy stated quickly and I looked at Lucas, he was just in absolute shock…you could tell from his eyes he was just in a daze. Nick was right something had been wrong, and this was no average house fire...no way.

"She was just laying there" Joe said still coughing as I looked at him scared, she was laying there…that wasn't a good thing. I heard a bunch of screaming and gazed to see a bunch of firemen at the side of the house grouped together.

"Lay them down on the lawn next to those three..." Someone screamed, as I looked up terrified and felt my body shaking as I saw Nick being grasped by one of the guys while he yelled in pain. I gazed at him holding his arm...something had obviously happened to it.

The firemen made him sit next to us as I looked at him scared and he just gave me a weak smile, I moved to his side but I was shot a look by the firemen and retreated back to Joe. I watched as he continued coughing and a fireman kept telling him to keep calm and take deep breaths like Joe…he had ash all over him and his arm looked broken.

That's when I finally saw her, there were five men around her, trying to wake her up…but she wasn't coming round. I looked at Miles terrified, her white face was reflecting the flames of the house as the fireman suddenly forced and oxygen mask over her face.

"No…No," Nick was screaming between coughs sobbing as I kept my gaze on Miley, "Miley WAKE UP" Nick screamed coughing, as I moved over to him and took his hand.

Joe moved his gaze over to her and Lucas finally had snapped out of his trance and had moved to Joe's side. We all just stared as they kept trying to wake her up while one guy kept remarking about her pulse…so she was alive though.

"Miley PLEASE!" Nick screamed crying as I looked at him, he looked absolutely distraught. I felt tears start running down my face this wasn't fair not for us, not for her…

"Kylie do something, make her better …please make her stay with us" Nick screamed looking at the sky as more tears fell down his cheeks, I felt tears falling down my face quicker as suddenly there was a yelling and I followed my gaze to see the fireman had Miley on her side looking away from us.

"She's conscious, where is the fucking ambulance..." One of the guys screamed as Nick just broke down into sobs of relief and I held my tears back…she was awake, that was good.

"She's fighting Nick, she's going to be fine…worry about yourself…" I whispered as he gripped my hand and nodded tears falling down his face as we heard more sirens coming, as I sighed in relief…this was going to be okay.

"I saved her…" Joe choked out with a smirk, "I deserve a medal!"

"Yes you saved her Joe, now shut up and breath…no medal!" Lucas yelled at him and he gave a small smirk closing his eyes again.

The next ten minutes were a blur; Miley was gone instantly as soon as the first ambulance turned up she was gone. They put her on the stretcher and packed sandbags around her neck as I saw the bruising for the first time, causing Nick into a fresh bunch of tears. Then Joe was gone, he was still smiling as the woman paramedic complimented him on how good a singer he was and he gave a shrug and informed her he also saved lives. Lucas went with him and shot us a hopeful look as he left.

"Okay come on let's get you some oxygen to help you breath a bit easier..." A woman said with a grin putting a mask over Nick's head and forcing him onto the stretcher as he kept a tight grip on my hand.

I gazed back at the house still burning, but under control…they shut the doors of the ambulance and I looked down at my little brother. Ash covering his face his eyes were red from crying…but he was alive as was Joe and Miley.

"Keeping taking deep breaths…give it half an hour and you'll be back to normal promise, put your arm not so much…that looks like it might be broken." She said with a sigh as the ambulance started moving and she took Nick's other hand and moved it ever slightly causing him to scream in pain.

He stared directly at me though, his eyes looked tired yet relieved. The woman gave me a weak smile…now we had to think about why this happened. Was it Miley's brother…or was it the closer to home threat; Nicks theory of Megan.

_**Nick POV**_

"Mr Lucas…you are a very lucky man, I've put your bone back into position and thankfully the break isn't to serious…I think six weeks in plaster though. But I want you in the hospital till tomorrow morning and then I'll think about releasing you." My doctor stated and I nodded sliding off the bed still in my ash covered clothing…I'd refused to wear one of those stupid gowns.

"Thanks…what about the others? My family where are they?" I asked panicked and he gave a sigh, "I need to know…you haven't told me anything, no one has" I stated annoyed, since I got here all I had been was alone…and in a lot of pain. Where was Miles? Was she okay? What about Kevin and Joe? There were so many question I needed answers to right now!

"Your family are in the waiting room, don't do to much walking around the hospital…I am not sure about the others," He said and I gave a scared nod and he opened the door for me as I quickly walked out, he pointed towards another door which I scrambled to.

I'd been taken from Kevin as soon as we arrived at the hospital, it was almost six hours later now and I hadn't seen anyone from my family. They hadn't believed me and I'd been right…Miley was in trouble and I knew both Megan and Dan had something to do with this fire. I pushed open the door and looked around a large empty room filled with chairs seeing Kevin, Lucas, mom, dad, Frankie and Billy sitting in the corner. Mom's eyes instantly caught mine and she jumped up running over to me as I walked meeting her and she pulled me into a very careful hug.

"Thank god your okay Nick…I was so scared, look at your arm…oh god! Should to be walking around? I spoke to your doctor already..." Mom said letting out a sob as she let go of me and moved her hand to my cheek.

"I am fine! Tell me there okay…tell me please...please!" I whispered and she bit her lip looking at me with sorrow…tears came to my eyes and Lucas appeared looking at me shaking his head.

"We don't know…they won't tell us, Joe was good though…he was flirting with the paramedic…" Lucas said reassuringly as I nodded biting my lip, but not Miley…she was alone…

"I can't loose her mom I can't…" I whispered, "I really just can't" I stated as the tears started falling and she pulled me into another very careful hug.

"You won't loose her, Nick she's going to be okay…she's going to fight" Mom said as I nodded letting go of her and I looked over at everyone just staring at me. I saw the look Billy was shooting me...he was mad at me.

"You saved her life Nick…you realize that, how did you know?" Mom whispered to me and I just looked at her and turned my gaze…

"Mom belief me, Megan did this to her…She was hurting Kylie mom, only mentally but Ky was scared it would get physical then she got diagnosed and Megan sucked up to her like anything because she knew she was going to die…please just believe me." I whispered looking at mom hopelessly and she moved her hand to my chin and looked at me.

"Honey this was her brother, I know you don't like Megan but you…" She started and I just shook my head and walked away to the other side of the room and sat down on one of the chairs as Lucas moved over sitting next to me.

"Mom was acting weird tonight before she left…she was just so happy, I mean she's been trying to get Billy not to fight for custody but today she didn't…I believe you Nick, I actually believe my own mother did this" He whispered and I looked at him, that meant a lot to me…

Suddenly the doors flew open closest to us and Liz walked in as she saw both of us before the others and walked over scared shaking her head and I stood up looking at her…I didn't need to say anything and I carefully gave her a hug with one arm as she started crying.

"They said she was in a fire and in hospital…then I get another call asking about the where her brother was…and that he might have tried to murder her" She choked out and burst into tears as I exchanged a look with Lucas and I managed to get Liz to sit down. Mom rushed over to Liz who was now in hysterics.

"She's going to be fine…she will Liz" Mom said soothingly as I gazed over to see Frankie was asleep on two seats while Kevin was just in shock. Dad and Billy were in deep conversation. They didn't believe me…but I didn't care because Miley told me, she would not just say Megan for no reason!

"Hey…you okay?" Kevin asked as I looked to see him by my side, I gazed at him and nodded…he looked okay thankfully which was good. He looked at me nervously, "I think I believe you…" He stated simply as I gave a nod…good.

"Lucas…Joseph" A voice suddenly said and instantly mom's head and mine flew up as we looked to see a man holding a piece of paper, we all quickly bounced off the chairs heading to him.

"Are you family?" He asked quickly as I saw Kevin and Dad were now standing next to me along with mom as we all gave a nod, what was he an idiot not knowing who we were?

"Well Joseph is doing pretty well, all his vitals are fine. He has some minor burns across his body, all of which will fade in time. And he has a lot of cuts from smashing through a window…but we've removed the glass. We are treating him for smoke inhalation and all together he should be absolutely fine…he just needs rest" The doctor said as mom and dad both looked so relieved but I didn't feel one bit better.

"Can we see him?" Mom asked and the doctor gave a nod and flashed his teeth as us, as I stared down at the ground.

"Yeah only two at a time" He said and instantly mom and Kevin stepped forward as dad gave a nod. They both quickly followed the doctor down the hallway as another one approached us and I looked at him hopeful...Miley.

"Foxx…Miley, you're her family?" He said and literally with in seconds we were all there and he looked at us giving a sigh, and looking down at his sheet.

"Ms Foxx is suffering from severe smoke inhalation, we don't know how long she was in there and at this time we are not sure how bad her condition truly is, whether or not she has brain damage. She has been strangled and her spine at the top of her neck has swelled up indicating a possible break which could result in limited movement in her arms and legs…but she was conscious, which is very good." He stated as we all gazed at him and Billy looked at him worried.

"So my daughter may never walk again because of this?" He asked in horror as the doctor took a deep breath. What? I replayed the words…possible broken spine? I held in a sob as I just stared at the doctor for reassurance.

"That is worse case scenario, at the moment we are just waiting for the swelling to go down, but she is in a very unstable condition. With her heart condition and circumstances this is very serious…she's sleeping at the moment, she will be for a while," He stated slowly as I felt dads arms wrap around me and he forced me into a hug before I started crying.

"I'll update you if anything happens, at this time though no visitors are allowed" He stated giving us a nod…how could this have happened? Why had this happened?


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N- Okay I am a liar when I said 4 chapters left I meant 2 sorry! Which means this is the second last chapter! Thanks for all the reviews and I hope everyone has a fantastic weekend! This chapter isn't exactley what I wanted it to be but oh well.**

**Chapter 23**

_**Joe POV**_

I sighed flicking my pen in my fingers and then pushing it onto the bedside table with a sigh. I'd just written a song, it was about how things can change in an instant like my life at the moment. I looked at the hospital room; I was getting discharged tomorrow after a week of being bored. It was so unlucky, I would have gone home days ago…but then one of my large cuts got infected and it just got pretty nasty.

"Morning Joe…going to see your brothers girl today?" Michelle the nurse asked as I gave her a nod, she was sweet I liked her seeing she always smuggled me in extra food. I gave her a small nod as she grabbed my charts.

"Tell her I said hi..." She stated "You know even when people are in a coma they can sometimes hear peoples voices..."

"Yeah...that's why Nick keeps talking to her" I mumbled thinking about Miley, to me everything we said was useless...she wasn't listening she was still completely out of it, had been for the past week. "I am going for a walk" I stated getting out of bed as she nodded still looking at my sheets.

I moved to the door and opened it moving slowly down the hallway as I came to Miley's door. The policemen gazed at me, they'd been stationed here seeing it was confirmed someone has tried to kill her. I saw the look the police man was giving me and I ignored him and pushed open Miley's door. I gave a sigh seeing Nick fast asleep holding her hand…I was pretty sure he never left.

"Nick…wake up, you need to go home" I whispered rubbing his shoulder as his eyes opened and he gazed at Miley. I saw the look of excitement thinking she'd been the one awakening him but he instantly went back to his depressing self when he saw me.

She hadn't woken up but the swelling was gone in her neck, and it wasn't broken which meant she should be able to walk…if she woke up. The doctor told us this was normal she had taken in a lot of carbon monoxide, he said give it two weeks and then they would see. In the case of the person who did this, her brother had completly diappeared and Nick was no longer on speaking terms with Billy or dad because he believed it was Megan still.

"She'll wake up Nick, how about we go have breakfast. I think I might be getting released today hopefully…" I muttered and he nodded groggily and stood up kissing Miley on the head with a sigh.

"Please stay" He whispered, that's all he'd been saying to her…talking to her begging for her to stay with us and telling Kylie to convince her to come back.

Even if I didn't really believe in the entire ghost spirit thing that Nick kept doing I just hopped it helped. If it was true I didn't think she would come back from there, I mean we still were on bad terms with her and up there was her mom, dad, sister and her real mom…why stay here with no one?

"Come on Nick" I said as I walked out of the room with him, "You should go home today Nick…go home and come back tomorrow I mean" I stated as we walked into the cafeteria and he gave a shrug as I looked at him giving a weak smile.

"Nick she wouldn't want you moping over her…go home rest" I stated with a sigh "You need it Nick"

"What happens if she doesn't wake up?" Nick suddenly said and I looked at him, she was breathing on her own which she wasn't doing before. And the news that her spine wasn't broken bought literally everyone to the first lot of happy tears I'd seen in ages, they were all positives no negatives.

"Nick she's going to wake up you heard what the doctor said…she is fighting, can't you see that!" I stated as we bought some fruit.

"What happens if she wants to go though…to be there with them?" He asked and I sighed looking at him, as I decided times like this I needed a joke.

"What with you talking to her constantly she most likely wants to wake up to knock you out for not shutting up" I stated and he didn't smile, maybe not joke time then.

"Megan is coming in today for the first time…" He stated as I saw the look of anger on his face, "I don't want him anywhere near her"

"Don't just go up and blame her though Nick, she might not have done this" I stated as we headed out of the cafeteria."Whose side are you even on?" He asked seriously,

"Nick come on...just give it a break that's all I am saying" I responded as screaming suddenly filled out ears. We exchanged a quick look before both rushing down the hallway as instantly my mouth dropped to the floor.

"Daniel Foxx you are under arrest, anything you say or do may be used against you" A man screamed in normal clothes as Dan was laying on the floor, we both stood there unable to move what the hell was going on?

"She deserves to fucking die she should never have been fucking born, you watch her...watch her breath again, she's dead finally" I heard a very familiar voice scream as I stared at Megan coming out of Miley's room...what?

_**Lucas POV**_

I sat looking at breakfast as Billy read the paper, we were going to see Miley this morning and then I had to go see if I could get going on my job at Hollywood records. Seeing as being on tour with the guys had been my job now I was back they actually had something for me to do and it beat moping around the house about Miles.

"When's mom getting home?" I asked and Billy gazed at me, he wasn't talking a lot at the moment.

He was scared we could all tell when he saw Miley for the first time he completly broke down…I'd never seen him cry only about Kylie, but seeing his other daughter in the same position it really hit him hard.

"This afternoon…" He muttered as my phone started ringing and I gave a sigh as the home phone started ringing as well. I walked out of the kitchen and looked to see caller ID was Nick. I sighed pressing accept and moved it to my ear...

"Lucas…." Nick said absolutely sobbing as I felt my breath hitch…she was dead, she was gone…after everything."Your mom and Dan…they…" Nick sobbed out as I froze, those two names in the one sentence just meant trouble. I heard shuffling around as the sobbing disappeared and I heard a calmer breathing...

"Dan pretended to be the police guy outside Mile's room… he let Megan in there so she could try and murder her again. Miley stopped breathing…they told us to leave. Your mom and Dan tried to kill her…" Joe whispered bviously taken over from Nick but he was clearly in shock, I felt my mouth drop…oh my god Nick was right, they were working together.

I turned in shock and walked back into the kitchen. I instantly saw Billy and watched as the phone slipt from his fingers and hit the ground, I stood for a moment taking it in...I hung up on Joe and rushed to Billy's side grabbing his arm as he turned and looked at me in absolute horror.

"She…she...she…oh my god, oh my god…she tried to kill her" Billy mumbled out as I forced him to walk to get in the car, they had to kill…she would have known who attacked her.

"Come on we're going to go see her okay get in the car…she's going to be okay" I whispered reassuringly, I was just in shock they tried to kill her because she was going to wake up and blab.

I forced him into the car; he just looked absolutely in shock. I jumped into the drivers seat and took a deep breath…my mom just tried to murder one of my best friends that was my step sister…shit. And more to the point had they succeeded? I managed to get the car moving through my absolute panic; Billy was just out of it…he was just staring ahead trying to think. What happens if Miley was dead by the time we got there? Why would my mother do this to her?

"Billy where here…she's gonna be okay" I said when I myself doubted that, we both got out of the car and within minutes we were at the ward. I gazed around and spotted Nick and Joe standing there terrified.

"She okay?" I asked and they both rushed over and nodded as I just felt relieved…I looked at them waiting for an explanation as a doctor walked towards us.

"Mr Stewart, we've stabilized her she's okay…exactly as she was before your wife attacked her…" The doctor stated and we just looked at him so thankful yet at the same point shocked that Nick had been right all along.

"What the hell happened?" I heard someone scream and gazed to see Kevin walking in with Paul and Denise along with a very confused Liz. They moved in looking confused and as shocked as we all did...

"Megan attacked her with Dan,Nick was right…" Joe stated and we all turned to look at Nick who just looked absolutely panicked while the doctor looked at everyone.

"You can see her but only two people at a time…" He stated and walked away as everyone just stood there exchanging looks, my mother tried to murder her. What kind of person would do that?

"Nick you go…you deserve it" Billy whispered and Nick looked at him and nodded, I knew that was his apology and although this was just horrible I was kind of happy it had happened. Finally everyone could see what kind of mother she actually was…and now we knew who did this.

"You go to Billy" Liz stated supportable and he nodded, I stood just so shocked unable to even think right now.

"I can't believe this…" I stated finally and sat down on one of the chairs putting my hands on my head.

"Me either…I didn't think she was that stupid" Kevin stated as everyone just sat down in horror…

"We could have actually lost her then, like forever. I can't just leave her like this, on bad terms...I don't know how we'll ever make it up to her though" Kevin stated shaking his head.

"You saved her life…I think that will be enough you guys" Liz stated, I doubted she would turn her back on us this time…I just felt guilty though, if we'd believed Nick sooner would this have happened? The door to Miley's room suddenly flew open and we gazed at Nick.

"Someone get the doctor" Nick yelled as we all looked at him panicked but he just looked confused and rushed out of the room as a nurse quickly ran past him into the room.

"What's wrong?" Liz yelled panicked as we saw the doctor we'd seen minutes ago quickly returning, Billy appeared while Nick just looked confused.

"She woke up…" He stated simply staring at us…well that was good right? It took a moment for everyone to realise this was a good thing before the hugs and squealing started.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N- Oh my god last chapter! Yay almost done! Hope everyone had a great weekend and yeah :D  
**

_Disclaimer~ Don't own anything!_

**Chapter 24  
**

_**Miley POV**_

"Miley...Miley, wakey wakey Miles, seriously" I heard Liz whisper, in response I buried my head deeper into my pillow trying to hide from her voice and the bright sunlight flooding my room. "Miley sweet heart, you need to wake up and have you medication_" _

"Go away Liz" I mumbled into my pillow, she sighed and placed her hand on my back rubbing a straight line along my spine reaching the top. She stopped abruptly and moved her hand away knowing if she went any further it would hurt me._ "_I'll leave them here for you okay, please take them" she stated and I nodded._  
_

I listened as my bedroom door closed before I slowly rolled over and painfully sat up. I squinted gazing at the table moving my hand to the back of my neck and tracing my fingers along the huge bruises which covered it. I leaned over picking up the pills and putting them in my mouth sculling them down with some orange juice in one swift movement.

"Oh Billy you're here" I heard Liz say downstairs, I instantly closed my eyes feeling the dizziness overwhelm me, not because of any of my injuries it was just thinking about him being here. I rolled over and went back to my position of head in the pillow which I'd been doing for the last 14 hours, 23 minutes and 28 seconds to be precise since I got home from hospital

I knew I was being stupid and just plain self centered but when I woke up I saw both Nick and Billy just staring at me tears running down their faces in happiness. Since that moment I'd refused to see any of them, only Liz because I was to scared to face them basically, I didn't want to have to look at them again. So they had respected my wishes, well more most likely were forced to and left me alone with Liz just like before, minus my brother of course...

"Where is she?" I heard Denise ask, I knew today though I did not have the choice to avoid them because at the hospital I could get rid of them. But this wasn't my house...it was Liz's and if she wanted them over technically I couldn't stop her. The thing was I knew why they were here, Liz had told me yesterday that she had been not given custody of me which left only one other contender.

"She's awake, she won't look at me though nor speak to me in any form other then three worded sentences telling me to go away or leave" I heard Liz respond all the way downstairs, I wondered if maybe they were purposely talking that loud just to make sure I heard every single word they said.

So now I was stuck, Billy was my legal guardian yet I didn't even know if I could be with him a second let alone a year. Because now things had changed, I'd almost died because of all of them mainly Billy if he'd kept me none of this would have ever happened, If I had been told straight out would I have been standing there? Would my brother and step mother have wanted to kill me? All the questions were unanswered and most likely would forever remain that way.

"Knock Knock, can I come in?" Lucas asked opening the door anyway, I suppose I didn't have much say anymore. "I am taking that as a yes then," He continued and I ignored him keeping my head down annoyed I had to sleep like this but now thankful no one could see me.

I was fine after a week in hospital I was released last night and since then I had been given strict orders a week of bed rest and seeing I couldn't lie on my back due to my injuries I had to sleep on my stomach. I did not remember a whole lot from that night everything happened, supposedly I called Nick which I didn't remember at all it sounded suspicious to me, why would I ring him? I mean I'd seen them at the dance studio but it was not like we were on good terms.

"Ouch that does not look good does it" I heard Joe say, it was his lame attempt at a joke in seeing the bruise on my back clearly visible with my tank top on. Supposedly I'd received the damage when my brother held me against the wall and tried to strangle me, he held me so hard it had caused swelling which they instantly believed was a break much to my relief it wasn't.

"So you just not going to talk to us at all, I mean Joe saved your life I think you owe him at least a thank you" Lucas stated, I could tell the four of them were here maybe more it was hard to tell. I ignored him and continued to pretend to be asleep, yeah I owed him a thank you but right now I just didn't feel like talking all I wanted to do was go back in time.

"Please just say something...please any word" Kevin stated almost desperately and I realized either Nick wasn't here or he'd decided to remain silent. I decided I most likely should say something and opened one eyes gazing at the clock, "Breakfast would be nice," I mumbled as Joe laughed.

"That's fantastic...the first thing you want to say to us is that you want breakfast" Lucas stated a little angry but none the less I heard someone leave my room getting my food hopefully, "Yep" I responded simply.

"Right then are we going to talk or are you just going to lie there and ignore us for the rest of your life? Because that may be hard when we live together?" Lucas asked clearly annoyed, I did not respond to that one and kept my eyes closed.

"Just go, I'll talk to her okay...just go" Nick finally whispered, I could not help but instantly fill with guilt knowing he'd broken his arm to save me. "Fine, you try then good luck" Lucas stated and the door slammed.

"How you feeling? Liz said you're in a bit of pain...it looks bad" Nick stated and I felt him sit on the bed, "You know we don't expect you to talk about what happened and you can still be mad at us, just don't block us out Miley, please don't block us out again..."

"I am not..." I stated defensively, I was not trying to block them out I was just trying to ignore them...wait that was kind of the same thing. I knew I needed to talk to him and maybe looking at Nick would help me in some way.

I carefully put my hands onto the bed and forced my weight onto them and slowly turned around as I felt Nick's warm hands wrap around my waist and help me around. I turned around and for a moment we just stared at each other, I gazed at his arm in a sling while he stared directly at my neck the bruises there were worse as he slowly moved his hand towards it. I didn't move as he sighed tracing along it with his finger.

"Bruises are so pretty if only they didn't hurt...I guess right now your just a huge bruise right?" He stated I instantly frowned at him, was he trying to tell me I still looked pretty like this, I shook my head wincing a little and gazed down.

"Are you mad at us?" He asked and I nodded straight away, "Are you mad at Billy?" He continued as I nodded again, "What about Megan and Dan" And as I went to nod again I couldn't...was I really mad at the guys and Billy more so then Megan and Dan? I mean how could I even compare being mad at them when they'd tried to kill me.

"I am not mad...I just don't know how to feel anymore, I don't know what to do...I am scared" I whispered tears coming to my eyes, "I don't know why though, I mean there is nothing to be scared of yet I am terrified or everything around me" I whispered as he sighed and I looked up.

"You don't need to be scared but you deserve to be mad, I think your aiming your anger at the wrong people though...you're mad at us for not telling you sooner obviously and you're mad at Billy for giving you up. But Miley would you want it any other way? If that had all changed you wouldn't be the girl I love, you'd be different to who you are now...which is absolutely unique" He whispered, I felt the tear roll down my cheek as I just stared at him.

"I don't know Nick, I can't make my mind up do I forgive you? Do I forgive everyone? I just want someone to tell me what I should do because I have no idea anymore..." I whispered as another tear fell down my cheek, "Forgive yes but don't force yourself too...if you don't want to then don't but Miley can't you see how much everyone loves you?

"Can't you see that we're all by your side no matter what? We all love you, me more then any of them. Maybe I never said it before straight to you but I do love you, and I can't deal with loosing you, no way" He whispered as I nodded, I saw the look on his face it was like mine he was scared...he was scared he would loose me when maybe I was scared of the exact same thing and I just had not realized it.

"I forgive you then...I forgive everyone, but it still doesn't make me feel any different Nick" I whispered and he moved over to me and ever so carefully wrapped his arm around me waist. I moved my head onto his shoulder straight away as he started rubbing my lower back.

"It'll be clearer soon okay, you just got to start your trust all over again and forgiveness is the first step, next one is talking to everyone and not just me" He whispered as I moved closer to him and he pulled me basically so I was half sitting on him.

"I missed you...I missed all of you just being able to be close again, is so good" I whispered and he gave a small laugh and kissed me on the head, "I missed you too, but now you've had time and you do understand why we did what we did right?"

"Yeah, I do...I guess I have to step forward instead of keeping in the one spot. I need to talk to my dad then" I whispered gazing at Nick as he instantly smiled and nodded looking at me, "Well that would be a start and I promise I'll be at your side no matter what, your my best friend I am not loosing you again" He stated and I just stared at him...it was a start in a long process, but I had to begin before I could finish.

_**Nick POV**_

Hellish is the word I'd use to describe the last two weeks. The day we were told at the hospital by Liz that Miley was refusing to speak to any of us was a day that just seemed to be repeating on all of us...So we had no choice but to leave, then yesterday everything changed again. Billy had full custody of her now and that meant we had to see her, Liz was absolutely fine with it and now I was here. I gazed down at Miley who was just holding it together, she was going to be okay I knew that but right now she didn't and I knew talking to Billy would help her._**  
**_

"I am going to go get your dad okay?" I whispered and she nodded, I slowly moved away from her giving a smile. She returned it and I opened the door and slowly walked along the hallway and downstairs gazing around to see everyone had moved into the lounge room. I walked in there as instantly every single eye was on me waiting for me to say something.

"Billy she want's to talk to you, I reckon after that...the rest of you will be able to get in, she's just confused she's not mad she thinks she is but she's not" I stated, Billy was up as soon as he heard his name and dad gave a sigh, "Okay then Billy be careful what you say" Mom stated as Billy nodded.

"Good job, I knew you'd be able to get through to her...she likes you a lot" Billy stated as we both headed back up the stairs and I gave a laugh, "Yeah well I like her a lot too, hopefully we'll be able to go back to where we were before" I stated with a sigh,

"Which was?" Billy stated, I saw the protective father look come across his face, "Well we were almost at a stage where being together was a serious option then everything happened and yeah" I mumbled and he frowned.

"Well you better look after my daughter if anything does continue, I'll be watching you...you treated Kylie well and I expect the same standard with Miley if not a higher mark" He stated as I just nodded looking at him, did he just give me his approval to date her? "Well thanks...I think" I stated as I opened the door.

"Hey Miles, look I got him for you" I stated and Miley gazed upon Billy, I moved to the chair beside her bed as Billy moved forward. I saw his unease looking at his daughter.

"I am forgiven still right?" He asked straight out, she looked at him nervously and nodded, "I am sorry for what Megan did to you Miley, I never ever thought she would do that...I am...I am, "Billy stated as I watched him begin to stumble over his words due to the emotion that had just clearly hit him.

"It's not you fault, you didn't tell her to do it she made her own decision with my brother...no one can change what ever they were thinking" Miley stated as Billy stared at her like he was waiting for her to say she was still mad at him...but it never came.

"I will totally understand if you don't want to live with me, I mean if you want to live here...I'll be happy for you to, I just don't want you being alone" Billy stated and Miley looked at him and nodded staring down at her lap,

"You need to promise me something...you need to please promise, you won't leave me again okay because I don't think I could deal with all of this ever again" Miley managed out as Billy instantly began shaking his head,

"Never, never ever would I leave you again Miley, I love you, your my daughter and I promise you will have a home with me as long as I live" He stated as Miley nodded another tear slowly falling down her cheek, "Okay then...you have me, so don't screw this up" She stated giving him a smile.

I watched as Billy just gave her a huge smile and moved over, I smiled watching them embrace as Billy rubbed her back gently. They finally moved away as Billy sat on the bed and frowned looking at her neck, Miley gazed at me and reached her hand for me. I moved over and took it sitting on the bed as she smiled looking between the two of us.

"Right two down now...what another like 5 to go?" She questioned and we both nodded, she pushed her hand through her hair as I smiled at her,

"How about I give you a minute and I'll go get them?" Billy suggested jumping up a little to eagerly, we both nodded as he smiled and left the room. I gazed back to Miley who smiled moved her hand to my cheek. "Did you get the feeling he expects us to make out?"

"Yeah I did,"I stated with a laugh as she dropped her hand from my cheek giving me a smile, "So where do we stand best friends? Or more?" She asked confused and I shrugged looking at her,

"What do you want to be? Because trust me what ever you want I'll agree to no matter if you say you never want to see me again" I stated and she instantly laughed shaking her head taking my other hand,

"I want to go back months ago, to the moment we walked off the plane after we'd just kissed..before everything went bad" She stated as I smiled and nodded looking at her, "I think that sounds like a perfect spot to go back to...which means I can ask you this" I stated as she looked at me confused,

"Miley would you like you go out with me once you are moving freely around again?" I asked and she bit her lip and then gave a small nod, "I'd like that a lot just no more lying this time okay...for me pretty please?"

"No more lying" I stated giving her a nod as she moved closer to me and I gazed at her confused...was she indicating what I thought she was? I moved closer to her as our noses brushed and we both waited a second making sure this is really what we wanted, then we both took the step.

I pressed my lips against hers as I had the instant response of her kissing me back, it wasn't like our first kiss this was gentle and seemed calm and relaxed like we'd been doing it for years. I wrapped my arms around her waist as she kept on kissing deepening it while we ignored the rest of the world both trying to savor the moment we were both waiting for since months ago.

"I guess I didn't give them quiet enough time then" I heard Billy suddenly say as we both pulled away and turned seeing everyone at the door just staring at us. But then they all broke out into smiles with he biggest being Liz and Billy who looked like they'd just won millions of dollars.

"Finally, now can we work this out because I want my little sister in my house so I can watch over her and you...Nick" Lucas stated sending me a glare as Miley laughed and I smiled looking at her, "You happy?" I asked and she just smiled and nodded,

"Yeah for the first time in ages...I am" She stated giving me a smile, now I had her and I was going to make sure this time round there wa no mistakes.

"Now where's my breakfast?" She asked annoyed as instantly the four of us laughed leaving the other three out of the loop, everything was back to normal if that was even possible.

**A/N- So that's it, I have written an epilogue if you want it I will post it! If you don't...then I won't haha! Hope you enjoyed the story and this is my first actual complete story and thanks so much to all the people who reviewed and supported this story in anyway what so ever! So thanks so much :D And please review haha!**


	25. Epilogue

**A/N- So a lot of people wanted an epilogue, so here it is :D I think I got the most reviews out of all my chapters for the last one, which is much appreciated! I wanted to thank every single person again who read this story,to the people who reviewed you are really really awesome and for those who didn't well your awesome as well! I skipped a huge amount of time for this because I wanted a happy ending :D  
**

_**Epilogue**_

**1 year later**

_**Miley POV**_

I stared at the little box sitting on the palm of my hand, the object inside sparkled like a star and was absolutely perfect in every single way, yet I still felt nervous looking at it. Every little girl would only have dreamed of receiving this, but now here it was and I really wanted it to be for me. I should never have found it I knew that, I gazed around uneasy holding the ring box in my fingers, it was an engagement ring I was sure…deadly sure…and I'd found it.

The instant nerves hit me as I closed the lid silencing the sparkle, which I could literally hear ringing in my head. What happens if it wasn't for me? What happens if Nick had a girl on the side? But then again what if the ring was meant for me? I guess he really didn't expect me to start going through a box of his belongings from when we moved into the house 2 months ago.

"Miley I am home" He yelled, I instantly threw it back in the little bag I'd found it in. I gazed around grabbing the moving box and chucked everything back in before putting it up the top of the cupboard in a quick rushed panic.

"Umm…Miles what are you doing?" Nick asked, I grabbed a t-shirt and turned around to see him standing at the door frowning. I smiled at him and held up one his clean t-shirts. Well I was sure telling him I found a ring in his closest wasn't an option, so I needed an excuse and quickly.

"Looking for this t-shirt, I found it, thankfully…I really think you should take this on tour with you next week" I stated and looked at it, then I realized Nick would not be caught dead in this...obviously Joe had bought it for him, or someone wanting to poke fun at his expense.

"Okay then…Yeah…" He stated staring at me as I just gave him a huge smile which he returned, "Missed you gorgeous, what have you been doing all day without me? A part from looking at my t-shirts?" He asked giving me with a huge grin as I threw the shirt onto our bed.

"Nothing baby, how was tour rehearsal?" I asked with a grin as he shrugged wrapping his arms around my waist looking down at me,

"Boring, I miss you being our back up dancer, why can't you come?"

"You know why Nick, I have college and work" I stated as he leaned down and pressed his lips against mine and I kissed him back hoping that ring was for me. He kept kissing me and pulled me over to the bed as we fell onto it continuing to make out.

"Nick" I stated as he kept kissing me,

"Nick…" I stated again and he just pushed his lips against mine, "Nick. I got to go baby" I got out finally and he gave a sigh, giving me a sad look.

"I have work…" I whispered as he laid on top of me still, "Why can't you just work for me? It would be so much easier Miley?

"Yeah funny…I promised myself, I would never go on tour as your back up dancer again!" I stated with a laugh, I did not need that stress ever again,

"Why can't you come as just my girlfriend then?" He asked and I smiled moving my hand up and pushing it through his curls.

"Because…I just can't gorgeous, but I'm coming to the first show and your little practice concert tonight" I stated and he smiled nodding and got off me, he held out his hand giving me a smile.

"Now no more going through my clothes working out what I need to wear on tour, I'm a big boy I can do that myself I don't want you seeing anything gross in there" He stated with a laugh as I just laughed with him, "Yeah wouldn't want that would we" I mumbled thinking back to the ring.

"I got to go, I'll see you tonight at the concert okay" I stated and he nodded leaning in for a kiss which I happily gave him, it was quick seeing I needed to go as he pulled me back in for another one.

"Nick, I got to go! I love you okay" I stated pushing him away as he looked at me sad and I gave him one last smile heading out the bedroom door,

"I love you too" He finally responded as I laughed.

As soon as I left the room I bit down on my lip nervously, was that ring for me? Could it really be that he wanted to marry me? I mean it was a year we'd been together now and everything was running smoothly, we'd even moved in together under everyone's approval. I had college, which I'd gotten into for dance along with work as normal while Nick had his career… Which to my utter disappointed took him on tour next week for four months, leaving me alone.

But there was a ring and that changed my disappointed to sheer happiness if it was indeed intended for me, I mean it had to be. I walked out the front door and climbed into my car slamming the door closed, right now I had work for two hours with a bunch of kids then I had practice with Selena, Demi and Mandy…who I had personally choreographed their routines for the guys tour. So then we'd all jump in the car and drive to the big warehouse the tour was using as a practice and for the first time in a while I'd actually see the guys perform.

I pulled up pushing my hand through my hair as I stepped onto the footpath outside the dance studio and pressed the code in and opened the door. There was the normally flurry of plastic moms gazing over beautiful little girls as Liz gave me a smile while continuing to talk to one of them.

"I need to talk to you urgently" I yelled at her and walked behind the counter dumping my bag and began checking the mail absently, was he really going to propose? Maybe Liz could shine some light on this situation.

"Yes Miles, what would you like?" She asked and I turned and looked at Liz nervous, she saw my look and instantly panicked,

"You didn't break up with Nick did you? Please don't" She whispered as I shook my head…where did that come from? She instantly relaxed and smiled.

"No…no, I just found something today" I stated and she looked at me to continue and I sighed, "Does Nick ever tell you if he sees a future for us?" I questioned and Liz just gazed at me worried,

"Are you doubting your relationship with him? Because if you are you need to say something to him, sooner then later" She stated straight away, I just stared at her confused,

"Umm…no, I love him Liz"

"Well good, then it's fine! Of course he wants a future with you, he loves you Miley" she stated giving me a smile as I nodded, "But does he think we'll get married?" I questioned, she gazed at me looking confused.

"Well I suppose so, why?" She asked and I just shrugged, she was acting strange…maybe it was better not to ask her opinion.

"It's nothing Liz…I better get to work" I mumbled and she just nodded as I walked past her more confused now then before.

_**Nick POV**_

I gazed at the diamond ring sitting in the box as everyone stood around making sure it was good enough for my hopefully future fiancé. I saw the looks of excitement from everyone to think at least fifty people knew I was going to ask Miley to marry me and so far no one had blabbed to her about it was absolutely amazing.

"It's perfect Nick, she's going to absolutely adore it" Billy stated with a grin, of course I'd asked him and thankfully he'd said yes on one strict order that I would never hurt her…which of course I wouldn't.

"Aww Nick this is so exciting you nervous?" Mom asked grinning as I gazed up at the clock,

"Yep…ten minutes and she'll be here, I just don't know if I'm making the right decision I mean I want this…but I am nervous about whether she does"

"Oh Nick it'll be fine…seriously she loves you, I love you man but no way would I ever think about moving in with your messy self, but my sister did so she must really love you." Lucas explained simply as everyone gave a laugh.

"Put it away before she gets here…wouldn't want to ruin the surprise," Joe stated frowning as I nodded and closed the box putting it into my pocket,

"You look so nervous" Kevin stated, that's because I was.

"NICK, PHONE IT'S LIZ…YOU MIGHT HAVE A PROBLEM" Kenny yelled, I instantly frowned in worry as I saw everyone look interested. I rushed over picking up to see Liz's name on the screen already connected.

"Hey Liz, what's wrong? Please tell me she isn't in hospital or decided she must finish some routine?" I asked worried and Liz gave a laugh,

"No worse then that Nick, I think she knows your going to ask her" She stated simply,

"OKAY WHO TOLD HER?" I yelled holding down the phone, Joe instantly started hysterically laughing and everyone shook their heads as I frowned bringing the phone back to my ear, it was supposed to be a damn surprise!

"What so she blankly told you she knew?" I asked seriously and Liz sighed, "No she was asking me if you talked about a future with her, and if you wanted to marry her…It sounded pretty suspicious, I thought she was going to dump you for a moment" Liz stated with a laugh,

"Wait, she's not is she?" I asked scared and there was silence,

"Well I hope not, when I asked her she said no and that she loved you, it was just a little strange that's all" Liz stated as the back door opened.

"I got to go I think they're here, see you Liz" I stated and hung up gazing to see at the back door was Mandy and Selena walking in, they knew of course they did everyone knew.

"Liz thinks she might know Nick, she didn't say anything to us…maybe she was just wondering" Mandy stated as her opening line and I nodded nervously as Selena gave a laugh.

"Look at you all blushed and hot…you look so worried, don't be the whole last hour and half all she has talked about is you" Selena stated giving me a reassuring smile,

"It's Miley…he makes him like this" Lucas stated and I pushed him away from me frowning.

"Miley you're here" Joe stated excited and walked past me, the girls both looked at me at the same time "Good luck," They stated and walked off as Miley walked down and hugged Joe.

"Good luck Nick" Demi stated walking past me raising her eyebrows as Miley walked over to me and smiled as I leaned down and gave her a kiss on the lips, she instantly pulled away and crinkled her nose.

"You smell bad," She stated and walked off back to the girls, talk about feeling rejected I sighed looking to see Joe laughing again. It didn't matter I planned on asking her at the end anyway, she'd just have to cope with me smelling.

"Right well everyone is here now, so let's get it started…so let's hear it for the Lucas brothers" Kenny yelled as we jumped up on stage while about twenty people sat on plastic chairs who all clapped excited including Miley.

We began to play the set list every so often making a mistake or one of the girls mucked up the dance resulting in Kenny yelling a lot. But it wasn't too bad and we were doing pretty good, but it was also a little bit of a worry we were making this many mistakes when next week we would be doing the real thing.

"Thank you so much everyone!" Joe yelled as we stood holding hands ready to take our practice bow like stupid idiots, the twenty or so crowed were all standing up and clapping for us.

"I want to say thank you to all the people who put this together and let's hope this all works out" Joe stated as everyone continued clapping and I grabbed my microphone and pointed at Miley to come up.

"Well I want to thank all the crew as well and our family you've been great and Miley please can you come up here, because you deserve applause as well for your awesome dance choreography" I stated, she sighed and stood up…I saw literally everyone smirking as she walked up and smiled looking at me.

"Okay Thanks…" Miley stated and turned to walk off as I grabbed her arm and she frowned looking at me confused, "Hold up I haven' thanked you enough"

"I just want to say you're absolutely perfect in every single way, I remember the moment we met you were dancing like you always seem to still be, a scarf wrapped around your head and we stood there completely oblivious to the events that were going to unfold before us." I stated as she stared at me smiling still looking really confused.

"But now our story is going to maybe take the next step, I love you so much Miley" I stated and got down on one knee as I saw her mouth instantly dropped and I put my hand into my pocket pulling out the box. I watched her expression just staring at me as tears came to her eyes…

"Will you marry me?" I asked as there was just deadly silence, she looked at me and started laughing and then finally she nodded,

"YES, Of course I will Nick…. YES" She stated as I jumped up and everyone started going berserk as I pulled her into a kiss, it was very short this time as I moved away from her and she smiled at me…and then I saw it in her eyes.

"You so knew didn't you?" I asked her as she gave a giggle as more tears ran down her face, "I found it this morning in the cupboard…"

"Oh my god, damn it" I stated laughing and I pulled her hand up and put the ring onto her finger as she practically jumped on me, I instantly felt her lips against mine as we both kissed in front of everyone who were still clapping.

"I love you" I whispered finally pulling away from her and she smiled looking at me,

"I love you too Nick" She stated with a laugh as we both turned looking at everyone going wild.

**A/N- Okay done :D yay happing ending! I am going to start a new story up on the 24th of April, I know how specific of me to give an exact date but I have a bunch of tests coming up so yes, hopefully you will read my next story :D**


End file.
